Love and Lyrics
by Kittyangel
Summary: Sakura expected a lot of things when she moved to Hong Kong... like finding out the secret of her past. What she did not expect, was finding herself married to the most hottest Asian super star, Li Syaoran. Now they must unravel the secret of her past, and maybe find love along the way.
1. Hello Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Sakura" by Aliee.

Chapter One: "Hello Little Girl"

"Li Syaoran," the announcer simply said accompanied by a frenzy of screams.

Images flashed of Syaoran smiling, Syaoran waving at cameras, and posing in different modeling campaigns.

"Li Syaoran, Asia's top idol and heart throb, came into stardom in early 2010, and now five years later he has created an empire." More images of Syaoran flashed on the screen. "Starting out in the industry as a model, Li-san quickly rose with his good looks and charm. However, he didn't become a household name until he went into acting, and landed the leading role Tanaka Tenshi on the mega hit drama, Prep School Love."

Scenes from the popular drama were highlighted: scenes of Syaoran being angry, crying, and kissing his co-star.

"Becoming a household name, Syaoran landed endorsement deal after endorsement deal such as popular brands like Audi, Gucci, and Chanel to name a few." Images from Syaoran's campaigns flooded the screen. "However, the popular star didn't stop there. He continued to act in dramas for the next couple years, and now just recently he has finished his first movie."

A scene from a press conference from the movie appeared on screen. Syaoran smiled and waved to the crowd, and talked into the microphone about his character.

"The movie really showed off his true acting talent. Up until this point, Li Syaoran had mostly been playing roles as the good looking protagonist in popular romantic comedy dramas. With 'Underground', as the movie was called, Li-san finally got to prove that he could in fact play a grittier character as well."

"So what does this popular idol have in store next? His millions of fans eagerly await his next move, but one thing is clear is that this 24 year old is not going anywhere–"

"Turn it off," a gruff voice said.

"Yes sir," a chauffeur said politely clicking some buttons to make the screen go to black.

"Well I would say this trip was a success," a woman spoke confidently quickly typing things onto her tablet. "We really should get you back to Japan more often. The fans here simply adore you, and not to mention Tokyo is always a hot spot for technology endorsements."

The owner of the gruff voice only nodded, and continued to look out his window. It had been a long day of meetings, photo shoots, and contracts.

"So next on your agenda is we will fly back into Hong Kong where you will meet with TH Entertainment to discuss your record label deal–"

"Record Label?! I thought we talked about this Da-Xie–"

"Syaoran–," she said exasperatedly, but stopped at seeing the look on his face "Fine, Li," she corrected through gritted teeth. "We talked about this. A record label is your next big move. Look at where dramas are pulling from now," she said producing popular Asian magazines from her purse. Pointing to one she said, "Ok Taecyeon started out in the popular boy group 2PM," pointing to another she said, "Kim Hyun Joong started out in SS501," pointing to another she said, "Bi Rain– "

"Okay. Okay I get it, so what's your point?" he asked bored.

"My point is that the music industry is where TV entertainment is pulling from now. It's not enough to be just a model and a good actor. You need the complete package of modeling, acting, and music. Fans are demanding more and more. We need to continue to get your face out there if we are going to stand a chance of keeping you in this industry."

"But I can't sing– "he protested.

"Nonsense, that's what vocal coaches are for," Da-Xie waved him off. "Plus with the equipment available now we can work miracles for your voice."

"But with live shows– "Syaoran tried to say again, but again he got cut off.

"We'll just have you sing over a track. Everyone does it now days. And of course we will have someone write your songs for you– Ah, here we are," she said seeing the car pull up next to the airport terminal already there was a line of paparazzi, and screaming fans awaiting him. Sighing, Syaoran pulled on his sunglasses over his amber eyes. "Now remember," Da-Xie warned grabbing his wrist making him turn towards her. "Act like you love them for heaven's sake."

Putting on his best heart melting smile Syaoran exited the car, and was instantly mobbed by a crowd of screaming girls. Smiling good naturedly he signed autographs, and took pictures with his fans. Security luckily intervened, and steered him clear into the airport terminal. Once he was sure he was out of fan and the camera's line of vision his smile instantly dropped.

Yanking his arms free of the security guards he confidently strode forward with an air of superiority. Watching him walk away one of the security guards remarked. "He really is a good actor to make everyone believe he is such a good person."

"What I wouldn't give to bring him down a couple of notches. Too bad we had to sign that confidentiality agreement," the other one replied giving a frustrated sigh.

Sticking his ear buds in, Syaoran looked down at his phone as he walked towards the private terminal. He had made sure that it was completely shut down for his departure. Frowning, Syaoran saw a text from his mother that read:

 _Saw the tabloid.  
You're not really dating that lingerie model are you? _

Before he could reply another message was quickly sent.

 _Come home Xiao Lang.  
We need to discuss your future. _

Grinding his teeth Syaoran quickly locked his phone, and stuffed it deep into his pocket. Besides being an Asian mega star, Syaoran was also the sole heir of the Li Corporation. From the tender age of 10 Syaoran had been groomed to take over the family business. Family honor and pride was all he knew for most of his life.

Being the heir, Syaoran wasn't allowed to go to normal school. Private tutors and private lessons was all he knew for the first part of his life. Syaoran learned to keep a mask on at all times. In hind sight, that was probably when his acting abilities began. Always pretending and always being the perfect image of the Li Heir.

He had done what he was supposed to do. At 18 he went to college for business, and finally got the taste of what being a teenager was supposed to be. So at 20 when he got the chance to rebel in the form of a modeling contract he took it and never looked back.

It wasn't even like he enjoyed it. Sure it was fun to jet set around Asia, but mostly he liked rebelling against his parents. At first they were far from understanding, but now five years later they finally came to terms that their son was not interested in the business. Or so he thought, frowning, thinking about his mother's text message.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see an auburn haired girl running straight for him until it was too late. The two collided causing both to fall towards the floor. Angrily ripping out his ear buds, and taking off his sunglasses, Syaoran looked up in time to see a girl sit up. She had short, auburn hair that ended just a little bit past her shoulders and startling emerald green eyes.

Emerald met Amber.

Syaoran waited for the recognition to dawn on her face. He waited for her to sit up excitedly and squeal: "Are you Li Syaoran?!" to which he would have to reply yes, and then he would have to be hugged and cried upon as she exclaimed she couldn't believe it was him. However, much to his surprise, instead of recognition her eyes simply passed over him.

"Sorry!" she said quickly standing and bowing.

Syaoran stood as well and looked at her curiously as he watched her look around frantic for her bag. Why wasn't she fawning over him? Didn't she know he was? Wordlessly he held out a teddy bear backpack. How old was this girl?

"Ah yes, thank you!" she exclaimed taking her bag gratefully. Looking up at him she smiled a sweet smile and shouldered her bag. Blinking she regarded him for a moment.

Ah… here it comes. Syaoran thought readying himself.

"Are you–" she began.

"Yes I am the Li Syao– "he started to say, but stopped at her hearing ask a question.

"Are you on flight T1517? From Tokyo to Hong Kong? I seemed to have lost my way, and I really need to make this connecting flight."

Syaoran stopped himself from falling over. Who was this girl to not recognize him? Sure he hated it when fans fawned all over him, but this was definitely the first.

The girl stared at him for a moment longer before saying; "Oh excuse me, are you on flight T1517 from Tokyo to Hong Kong?" she tried again but this time in perfect Cantonese.

Speechless, Syaoran pointed towards the terminal to their left.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" she called waving and running off.

Syaoran watched her auburn head go, blinking. What just happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me," Syaoran growled to Da-Xie seeing a packed first class. Many eyes locked on him and whispers flew around the first class cabin. Stewardesses nudged one another and giggled.

"I know I'm sorry," Da-Xie apologized. "But something happened with scheduling and we weren't able to secure a private jet. This was all that was left–"

"It's fine," he replied gruffly stalking his way down the aisle towards his seat. He was just about to sit down when he recognized his seat mate. It was the auburn haired girl from before. Turning towards him she looked up and smiled.

"Hello again," she said "Thank you for helping me earlier."

"No problem," he said finally taking his seat.

"Ah, he does speak," she joked. Extending out her hand she introduced, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran smirked. Now she would definitely know he was. Putting on his sexiest smile that he specifically reserved for shoots he met her hand and shook it firmly. "Li Syaoran," he said confidently.

Again he waited for her to clam up and squeal, but again he was astounded when she shook his hand firmly back and said, "Nice to meet you." Before going back to writing in a small notebook.

Syaoran realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. Who did this girl think she was? She was sitting next to the biggest star in all of Asia. The guy most girls would kill to meet and all he got was a nice to meet you? Grinding his teeth he found himself saying, "Sakura, huh?"

Not even looking up from her writing she answered, "Yes. I'm named after the cherry blossoms."

"I would think a weed would suit you more," he huffed sitting back in his chair.

Her writing suddenly ceased. Laying down her pen she turned towards him slowly. "Excuse me?"

Smirking he said, "You heard me. Weed suits you better," he said eyes scanning her from head to toe.

Her mouth dropped open in indignation. He fully expected her to cry, and then he would have to comfort her he supposed but again the girl surprised him when she bit out, "Syaoran, huh? Like little wolf? Suits a dog like you."

Now it was his turn to stare at _her_ in indignation. "Do you know who I am?!" he shouted. But seeing the warning look coming from Da-Xie he dropped his voice and whispered it again.

"Why should I know someone as vile as you?" was all she said before turning her back to him and writing in her notebook.

He was about to retort again when the stewardess began going over the pre-flight instructions. Glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, he came to the conclusion that this girl really didn't know who he was. Had she been living under a rock?

For the rest of the flight, Syaoran was consumed by thoughts of this girl. How could he get her to recognize him? Surely she had seen his face somewhere.

Finally he noticed the gentleman across the aisle was reading GQ Magazine, and there on the front cover was Syaoran posing in his underwear.

Coughing loudly to get her attention, he stretched and tilted his head in the man's direction. However, the impudent girl continued to write in her notebook.

Leaning across the aisle Syaoran whispered to the gentleman, "Excuse me. Could I buy that magazine off of you?"

Recognition dawned on the man's face. "Hey aren't you– "

"Yes! Why yes!" Syaoran answered loudly sneaking glances to the girl beside him. "I am indeed THE Li Syaoran."

Seeing that Sakura was still not paying him any attention, Syaoran quickly stuffed some cash into the man's hand. Making a show of opening the magazine loudly, he waited for Sakura to look up.

Smiling triumphantly, Syaoran watched as Sakura stretched and stared at him. However, it was quickly wiped away when she said, "Excuse me THE Li Syaoran-sama, may I please get by so I can use the restroom?"

Once she was gone, Syaoran sat back in his seat defeated. However, he noticed that she had left her notebook on her tray table. Curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked onto the first page and was surprised to see song lyrics.

 _Sakura hira hira  
The leaves will flutter to the ground  
It reminds me of the days when you  
Were here to hold my hand  
And the promises we've made along  
Still keeps me hanging on  
Hold me now just like other lovers  
Sakura maichiru... _

_Every now and then I remember when  
We would ride this train together  
And thought these precious moments  
Would last forever  
Every now and then I look back again  
Every time I close my eyes and  
The memories are with me  
But you're not here with me_

 _I know that is time for me to set free  
But there is still an emptiness inside me  
My life without you baby it's just hard for me to imagine  
Odakyusen no madoni  
I see those cherry blossoms  
Although you're far away  
I can hear you  
I can feel you next to me_

 _Sakura hira hira  
The leaves will flutter to the ground  
It reminds me of the days when you  
Were here to hold my hand  
And the promises we've made along  
Still keeps me hanging on  
Hold me now just like other lovers  
Sakura maichiru... _

_Getting over you is what I've tried to do  
Can't get you out of my mind  
Why can't we be together  
Now the way we used to be_

 _Talkin' to my heart trynna explain  
Our love has faded away  
Just like the seasons go by  
And now it's here again  
I know that is time for me to set free  
But there is still an emptiness inside me  
My life without you baby it's just hard for me to imagine  
Everytime I look outside the window  
I see those cherry blossoms_

 _Although you're far away  
I can hear you  
I can feel you next to me  
Sakura hira hira_

 _The leaves will flutter to the ground  
It reminds me of the days when you  
Were here to hold my hand  
And the promises we've made along  
Still keeps me hanging on  
Hold me now just like other lovers  
Sakura maichiru...  
_

 _Sakura hira hira  
The leaves will flutter to the ground  
It reminds me of the days when you  
Were here to hold my hand  
And the promises we've made along  
Still keeps me hanging on  
Hold me now just like other lovers  
Sakura maichiru..._

She was a song writer?

"You know it's rude to go through someone else's stuff without permission," came her voice startling him. Quickly dropping her notebook he swiftly stuffed his ear buds into his ears.

Sakura took her seat next to him once more and gingerly picked up her notebook. It was one of her most prized possessions. It had belonged to her mother before her, and like her mother's it was filled with song lyrics.

Sakura was an aspiring singer. From the age of 3 all she could remember was song. A song that would fill her being that just died to be let out. However, now, most days she mostly just wrote down her songs. She hadn't felt like actually singing them for a long time…. It was too painful.

Sakura sighed and stared out the window and watched as the clouds floated by. It was her first time ever flying, let alone overseas. For most of her life, she had grown up in the states. She was born in Japan, but her family moved to California when she was only 4.

Sakura loved California, and she really enjoyed getting to be raised there. The United States was such a hot bed of activity and culture. She had recently graduated from The University of Irvine California with honors, and as a graduation present her father bought her a trip to Hong Kong.

Thinking of her father only made her feel even guiltier. She had planted the idea of Hong Kong in his head. He would have never let her go if he knew the real reason why she was going…

Glancing over at her seat mate she couldn't help but to frown. It really wasn't like her to be so mean to someone. However, something about this guy really pushed her buttons. Why did he keep saying his name over and over again? Looking at the magazine he had flung down she frowned at the cover. It had a picture of a guy with chestnut hair and smoldering amber eyes. He only had his underwear on, and he was showing off his impressive six pack with one arm draped behind his head lazily.

Glancing back at her seat mate she took in his profile. He had messy, chestnut hair that was sticking out in all directions from beneath a beanie. He had a straight nose, and a strong jaw line. He seemed to be pretty fit as well, but it was hard to tell through the shirt he was wearing.

Shifting back to the magazine once more Sakura frowned but then shrugged her shoulders. Now why couldn't she get stuck sitting next to someone like the guy on the cover?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

A shrill voice sounded waking Syaoran. Looking around bewilderedly he was surprised to see the girl quickly stuffing all her belongings back into her teddy bear bag. Groggy, he looked up to see most of the passengers had already debarked, and all that was left was himself, Sakura, and Da-Xie who was impatiently trying to get his attention.

"Li, hurry up, we need to get going!"

Syaoran nodded and went to stand, but he was quickly knocked back by a whirlwind of a girl rushing past him. "Sorry!" she called before quickly running off.

Scowling, Syaoran gathered all his belongings and prepared to leave. However, he stopped at seeing a notebook lying on her chair. Picking it up, recognition dawned on him, it was that girl… Sakura's…. book.

Da-Xie was shocked as Syaoran took off after the girl at top speed. However, he was stopped from chasing her abruptly by the line of screaming fans and paparazzi that awaited him. He craned in neck over the crowd, and barely caught a glimpse of the girl disappearing.

Looking down at the notebook in his hand Syaoran opened the first page.

Kinomoto Sakura was written neatly, but also there was another name written as well. Amamiya Nadeshiko.

Now where had he heard that name before?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Hello! And welcome to my story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. So the chapter title is "Hello Little Girl" and it's from the Beatles not Into the Woods haha. I decided that since Sakura is a song writer that I would name each chapter after a Beatles song who wrote some of the best songs out there. So Youtube the song with lyrics. I thought it suited the chapter well because of Sakura ignored him. Poor Syaoran haha.

So in my head I kind of based Syaoran's character off of a real life Asian star named Lee Min Ho. Whom I adore and love. Prep School Love was my cheeky way of referring to Boys Before Flowers, Hana Yori Dango, Meteor Garden, ext ext. Underground was also my sly reference to Lee Min Ho's first movie: Gangnam. Please google search him he is gorgeous.

Some of the other stars that I mentioned: Ok Taecyeon, Kim Hyung Joong, and Bi Rain are also huge celebrities (all Korean).

I borrowed the song "Sakura" from the extremely talented Aliee. Ailee is going to be a huge inspiration for this entire fic so I really recommend listening to her songs. This song, in particular, is one of my all-time favorite songs she has done.

Please review! Thank you!


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 2: "I've Just Seen a Face"

"Sakura-chan!" an excited voice shouted over the crowd.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled back running forward, and engulfing her dear friend into a tight embrace.

The two girls laughed and jumped around excitedly. Sakura pulled back with a huge grin on her face, and stared at her best friend. She hadn't seen Tomoyo in five years. Even though Sakura had grown up in California; her and Tomoyo had managed to still become best friends despite the distance of Tomoyo living in Japan. After all, Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, would never lose contact with Nadeshiko's daughter. Sonomi still held a grudge against Fujitaka for moving her favorite niece so far away.

The last time Sakura had seen Tomoyo was at her high school graduation. She had hoped that Tomoyo would go to The University of Irvine California with her, however, she had been very disappointed when Tomoyo picked a university in China instead. But it seemed like it had all worked out for Tomoyo because…

"Wow! Look at that ring!" Sakura exclaimed taking Tomoyo's delicate left hand in hers. Tomoyo sported a lovely solitaire diamond that sparkled like the owner's amethyst eyes.

Blushing prettily Tomoyo said, "Thank you."

Tomoyo had met Eriol at the University. The two had quickly hit it off because of their similar peculiar taste and sense of humor. Sakura couldn't think of anyone better suited for Tomoyo.

"So when is the big day?" Sakura asked looping her arm into Tomoyo's, and making their way out of the airport.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well we had hoped for a very small ceremony, but mother has put her foot down. Now it's turned into this extravagant affair. But," Tomoyo said coming to a complete stop, and taking Sakura's hands in hers. "I wanted to wait until I saw you in person, but would you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Of course!" Sakura squealed hugging her friend excitedly.

Tomoyo laughed hugging her back. "Oh I'm so glad! The ceremony is about four months away… Speaking of which, have you told your father yet? That you're staying?"

Sakura casted her eyes down guilty. "No. I will soon though."

"I'm sure he will understand," Tomoyo said reassuringly patting her friend's shoulder. Looping their arms back together Tomoyo led them outside. "I'm so glad you're here, though. It will be so nice to have my Sakura-chan back. I have so many outfits for you to try on, and think of all the video opportunities **-** "

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo had always been like that ever since they were kids. Always drawing and videotaping her when they saw each other once a year.

"And of course you are going to stay with me and Eriol **-** "

"You and Eriol?!" Sakura squealed coming to a halt again. Tomoyo looked at her confused. "You didn't tell me you were living together!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, it's what couples do in modern day society now."

"B-But won't I be intruding on um… p-p-private matters?" Sakura stuttered.

Tomoyo laughed again and took her friend by the arm. "Nonsense. We are more than happy to have you. And as far as 'private matters' are concerned, no need to worry."

Upon reaching the car Sakura smiled widely taking in the handsome, dark haired man leaning up against it. "Eriol!" she cried happily.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted pleasantly giving her a hug. "Cute as ever," he added giving her a wink.

Sakura laughed. She had only ever talked to Eriol through Skype with Tomoyo so this was the first time she was ever getting to meet him in person. She had been so busy in college as well as Tomoyo that the two never had time to see each other. Skype had been their only option for five years. Seeing him in person was more impressive. He was very good looking, and he had this air of mischievousness surrounding him.

Opening the door like a gentleman, the girls quickly entered and settled into the backseat. Once on the road Tomoyo excitedly asked, "So are you still writing?"

Sakura nodded bashfully. "Yes…"

"Can I see your recent work? You know how I love to read your songs," Tomoyo gushed.

Sakura sighed and dug around her bag. "You know you really should have been the one to go into music. You sing much better than me **-** "

"Oh stop," Tomoyo chided. "You're the one that's more talented. Song writing is a hard art form, and the fact that you can sing with it is amazing."

Sakura frowned at her bag. That's funny she swore she put it back in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"My notebook… I've seem to have misplaced it," Sakura said trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Digging more frantically, Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach when she realized she didn't have it.

Seeing the look on her friend's face Tomoyo asked reassuringly, "Where was the last place you had it?"

"Um… let's see I was writing in it while I flew from LAX to Tokyo, and then I had it on the plane to Hong Kong-Wait! I must have left it on my seat! We have to go back!" Sakura gasped spinning around in her seat. "Eriol please **-** "

"Already on it," Eriol answered turning the car around.

Once back at the airport Sakura's shoulders drooped down upon the answer the information desk gave her. No items were placed into lost and found. Who could have taken it?

Suddenly, a flight attendant, who had been on her flight, spotted her and walked over. "Are you missing something? Can I help?"

Smiling gratefully Sakura asked, "Yes. Do you remember seeing a notebook left on my seat?"

The attendant pondered for a moment before nodding. "In fact I do," Sakura's face brightened for a moment, but then it fell at her next sentence. "But I think I saw your seat mate pick it up. He had tried to run after you, but he couldn't get to you in time."

"My seat mate?" Sakura questioned, but then her blood boiled upon picturing him. That jerk.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"Is there a way to contact her seat mate?" Eriol asked.

At this the stewardess laughed heartily, but stopped at seeing their confused faces. "Oh I'm sorry," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to laugh, but I don't think it will be a problem finding him." Still seeing their confused faces she said, "It was Li Syaoran."

Sakura frowned at seeing recognition dawn on Eriol and Tomoyo's faces. Seeing the perplexed expression on Sakura's face, Eriol quickly deduced that she had no idea to whom she had been sitting by. Smirking, he set a plan into action. "Thank you for your help!" he said steering the girls back outside.

"How are we supposed to get a hold of him?" Tomoyo sighed. "I guess I could have my mother's business connections-"she stopped at seeing the look on Eriol's face.

"No worries, Sakura-chan," Eriol said smiling from ear to ear almost resembling the Cheshire cat. "We'll get your notebook back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you paging through?" Da-Xie asked curious grabbing the small notebook from Syaoran. He tried to protest and grab it back, but she stubbornly paged through it. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the pages. "Are these song lyrics?! These are great!"

Syaoran quickly snatched the notebook back. "It's not mine. It belongs to someone else," he said gruffly putting the small notebook in his bag.

Da-Xie's eyes glimmered. "Surely this person wouldn't mind if we borrowed-"

"Absolutely not," Syaoran said stopping the conversation with his tone of voice.

Awhile later, Syaoran frowned looking up from his iPhone. "This isn't the way to my loft."

"No. It isn't," Da-Xie said innocently not looking up from her tablet.

Seeing some familiar scenery go by Syaoran's heart sped up. "Da-Xie…."

"Yes. We are going to see your parents."

"Turn this car around now!" Syaoran ordered to the driver.

However, the driver smiled apologetically into the review mirror. "Sorry sir, I'm on orders to bring you to the main house." Quickly going for the car door Syaoran groaned at hearing the locks click into the place. "Sorry sir," the driver apologized again.

Giving up Syaoran sat back in his seat with his arms folded.

A little while later Syaoran found himself standing in the large front parlor with a glowering face.

"Watch that frown or it will get stuck that way," his favorite cousin, Meilin, teased coming up and giving him a quick hug. She was the only person he allowed to hug him. "Good to see you," she said pulling apart.

"You too," he sighed in defeat following her to the sitting room. "Why is mother insisting on seeing me?"

Meilin quickly averted her eyes. Syaoran frowned when seeing her expression. He didn't get a chance to ask her again because at that moment his mother and father entered. Old habits getting the better of him, he quickly stood at attention.

"Xiao Lang," his mother greeted warmly. His father nodded at him. The tabloids all said that he got his good looks from his father. Ryuuren was tall like him with the same chestnut hair, however, the only difference was that his father at piercing blue eyes instead of amber ones. He got his amber eyes from his mother, but not her beautiful jet black hair. "Please take a seat," Yelan, his mother said, gesturing for them all to sit down including Da-Xie who had followed him inside.

"So I'll get right to it because I know you don't like idle chatter," his mother began. Looking him directly into the eyes she said, "We have arranged some marriage meetings for you."

Syaoran had to stop himself from falling out of his chair. "Marriage meetings?! You can't be serious!"

"We are quite serious," his father answered. "You've been a playboy for long enough now-"

"What? Playboy?!" Syaoran yelled incredulous but stopped at seeing a tabloid thrown at the table. It had a picture of him at a night club with his arm draped over a famous lingerie model with a title stating: _'Li Syaoran Snags Another One'_. "W-We're just friends," he tried to defend, but again stopped at seeing pictures placed on the table. This time it was of her and him kissing on the street, and one of her leaving his loft in disguise. Snatching the pictures up angrily he demanded, "Have you hired someone to follow me?!"

"No. In fact, these are all pictures taken by paparazzi. You should be lucky we bought them off of them," Yelan scolded. "Xiao Lang," she said getting serious again. "We need this to stop. The stocks in our business are starting to trend downwards. Even though you refuse the company it still follows you. Share holders don't look kindly on your actions, and your social appeal is starting to decline."

Looking at Da-Xie she nodded in agreement. "It's true Li. You have fallen in popularity. You've gone from number one to number eight in the past couple of months."

"Son, this is important. Whether you like it or not your actions reflect upon the company. Even though you don't want the company, the shareholders still look at you as the successor. We need this type of behavior to stop," his father said seriously.

"So you think marrying me off will solve all these problems?!" he yelled standing furiously and pacing. Rounding on Da-Xie he said, "What about all my endorsement deals that want a single man? Won't those fall through?"

"I've already spoken with them, and they have agreed with the marriage. In fact," she added smugly "I quite got them to like the idea. They love the concept of their products making a man marriage potential."

"How about my fans? They won't take kindly to it," Syaoran said grasping for some type of excuse.

"If they are your true fans, they will be happy for you," Meilin said ruby eyes looking towards the floor. She didn't like the idea of him getting married anymore than he did.

"Et tu, Brute?" Syaoran mumbled using a Shakespeare reference.

"Xiao Lang, please try to understand. Besides we have compiled a list of very eligible girls for you," Yelan said placing some more photos down. "These are all daughters of great upbringing and high society. Daughters of Chaebols in South Korea or other international business conglomerates."

"So you're whoring me out to make the Li Group more powerful," Syaoran bit out scoffing.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan gasped.

"That's quite enough," Ryuuren said standing. "I think you've had quite enough time to rebel and go against us. Now it's time to grow up. You need to stop with all the nonsense, and take over the company like what you're meant to do," looking at Da-Xie, Ryuuren continued, "We've spoken with your agency and they have agreed to let your contract go for two more years. Afterwards you will quietly step down from the spotlight, and take over the company."

Syaoran shook his head. "Have my whole future planed, do you?" rounding on his parents he yelled out bitterly, "Don't I get any say at all? It's not enough to choose my career but must you also choose who I love?!"

"You will love her in time-," Yelan said quietly but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Yeah and look how well that turned out for you two," he said getting a hurtful look from his mother which he quickly regretted. Letting out a loud sigh he said finally, "Do as you like," before marching out of the sitting room.

Meilin quickly ran after him, and left Da-Xie with his parents.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Yelan fretted.

Placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder Ryuuren said, "He will thank us in time."

Sensing that things were turning private Da-Xie quickly stood up and said, "Well we will be leaving now. I'll e-mail you his schedule, and we will work some dates out for him to meet these girls."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Da-Xie," Yelan said sniffing into a handkerchief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a loud sigh Syaoran flopped down on his couch and draped his arm over his eyes. He was jet lagged, and knew he should try to get to sleep but his brain was working in overdrive. His parents had always been that way forcing their wants, and beliefs upon him since he was little. Being an only child was rough, but being an only child, and heir to such a large group was even tougher. Ever since he could remember family honor, and doing things the Li way was pounded into his head.

He had learned to shut off his emotions, and go about life as a robot. He thought he would find joy being an actor, but even that had started to lose its appeal. Again, he had to wear another fake face. He had to smile to his fans, and always have his outward appearance of being perfect. It became another mask to add onto the ones he already possessed.

Who was the real Syaoran? Even he wasn't for sure anymore. Sighing he went to dig through his bag for his phone when his hand brushed against paper. Frowning he leaned over, and reached into the bag pulling out the small notebook. He had completely forgotten all about it and that girl after his conversation with his parents.

Kicking off his shoes he settled down into his couch and opened the notebook. He quickly discovered that it wasn't just a notebook, but it had also acted as the girl's journal. He felt guilty for only a moment before he dived right in.

He could tell that the girl must have had this notebook for a long time. In the beginning, there were little songs about teddy bears or this imaginary friend named Supi-chan. He could tell when she started to grow up, and she would write things about her parents.

Paging through it he quickly discovered that the girl's mom had passed away from leukemia. There were quite a few songs that reflected her heartbreak and sorrow. However, he was surprised at how the resilient the girl was, and how she managed to turn her heartbreak into a positive way.

Turning a page he was surprised when a photo fell out. Picking it up he studied the picture. It was of the girl, Sakura, and she was smiling into the camera. She was sweaty, and had her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her green eyes gleamed, and she laughed gleeful into the camera. She was wearing a shirt that said 'Run for Leukemia' in English, and she was hugging an older man who was also in a similar shirt. He quickly deduced this man must be the girl's father.

On the back of the picture in neat handwriting was: _Run for Leukemia 2014 San Francisco_. He also noted the car they were hugging in front of sported a proud sticker of The Anteaters (University of Irvine mascot) and a California license plate. He found himself laughing out loud. No wonder the girl didn't know who he was- she lived in the States.

Flipping the picture back over he found himself staring at her green eyes. Just who was this girl? And why did he want to know more about her?

Hours later he was startled when his phone went off. He was shocked to see that he had been reading in her notebook for two hours. Seeing the name on the caller ID he frowned, and quickly swiped the red button.

Stretching, he had just about decided to take a shower when his phone sounded again. Hearing the annoying ring tone that he reserved for one person only; he sighed loudly and swiped the green button.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Now Syaoran-kun, is that anyway to greet your elder?" came the annoying voice over the receiver.

"You're only my elder by a year," he growled in reply. "And don't call me Syaoran-kun."

A pleasant chuckle came only making his hair stand on end. "Fine. Shall I used my other nickname for you? So wolfie-chan, are you back in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran had to do his breathing exercises before he replied, "Maybe."

"Fantastic. Tomoyo and I would love to have you over for dinner. You haven't even met my fiancée yet, and you're my best man-"

"I never agreed to that!" Syaoran shouted but was promptly ignored.

"Also Tomoyo's very cute cousin is visiting-"

"Oh not you too," Syaoran sighed loudly running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Whatever do you mean, Wolfie-chan?"

"Eriol knock it off!" Syaoran growled. "Stop calling me that!"

"Okay. So Syaoran-kun," he clinched his teeth together. He could be so infuriating. "When can we meet up with you?"

Syaoran was about to reply, but stopped abruptly when he heard Eriol's next remark. "You seem to have something that belongs to Tomoyo's very cute cousin."

"W-What?" Syaoran stammered. It couldn't be….

"It seems that you might have picked up Sakura-chan's notebook by mistake. It's very important to her, and she would really like it back **-** "

"Wait… so Tomoyo's cousin is Kinomoto Sakura?!" he asked staring down at the picture in his hand.

"Yes! Small world huh?" Eriol said laughing amiably. "So when can we meet up with you so that Sakura may retrieve her notebook?"

Syaoran was again about to reply when his text message sound went off. Telling Eriol to hold on for a moment he checked his inbox to see a message from Da-Xie:

 _Meeting with Kim Han Hye_

 _Tomorrow at Muze in Mandarin Oriental Hotel at 2:00 PM._

 _Don't be late!_

Smirking he put his phone back to his ear. "Have her meet me at Muze at 2PM. I'll text you the address," he said hanging up before giving Eriol time to respond.

Staring down at the photo once more he pulled out his wallet and stuck it inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Han Hye proved to be everything his mother would ever want for his wife. She was a classic beauty with a delicate face. She sported only the latest designer fashions and he knew her purple, alligator Chanel purse cost at least 190,000 Yuan. He knew from being the male spokesmodel for Chanel Asia.

"At University, I studied finance and I was a member of the tennis club," she was rattling on in her soft spoken voice. "What clubs did you do?"

"Football and Fencing," Syaoran answered sipping on his whiskey on the rocks.

One of the servers came over, and was having a hard time controlling her giggles. "Here's your cosmopolitan," she said sitting the drink in front of Kim Han Hye. Turning to Syaoran she blushed a deep scarlet and asked, "Anything else I could get you?"

He decided to mess with her, and gave her his signature good natured smile that would make any girl melt. "No thank you."

Fanning herself the server quickly scurried away. Kim Han Hye frowned at him, and then glared in the direction of where all the paparazzi were pressed against the windows. The restaurant was on the ground floor of the grand hotel. "Do they follow you wherever you go?"

Seeing an opportunity he quickly said, "Yes 24/7. I never get a break. I'm always in some type of tabloid every day."

"I see," she said taking a small sip of her beverage.

Smirking he added, "My girlfriends have the hardest time. Not only are they under the public eye, but my fans are malicious."

She had to stop herself from choking on her drink. Smirking he handed her a napkin so she could pat her mouth.

"Yeah they are pretty devoted. The last girl only lasted a month with me. She couldn't take it. Plus there was that fan website where they made funny videos and memes of her," Syaoran said laughing behind his hand seeing the look on her face. "Oh I think I still have it saved on my phone," he said pulling out his phone and playing a video of his last girlfriend. His fans really were quite creative. They made a video of her auto tuning and singing along to screaming goats.

Kim Han Hye turned pale, and took another small sip of her martini. Sneaking a glance at his watch he saw it was 2:10. Sakura should be here by now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was surprised to see a whole bunch of people lined up and down the street when her taxi pulled up next to The Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Paying the driver she got out, and craned her neck to see how far the line went.

"Hoe… this must be a popular spot," she decided.

It was really unfortunate that Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't come with her. Eriol had said they had another reservation they simply couldn't miss. Sakura could have sworn she heard Tomoyo say they didn't, only to have Eriol insist giving her a look.

Deciding she was probably going to be waiting in line for awhile she removed her grey and black plaid button down shirt and tied it around her waist. She still had on her simple black t-shirt and ripped up jeans. She was just about to go to the back of the line when she happened to catch a glance inside the windows. It was completely empty. What was going on?

Going to the girl that was standing in front of the line Sakura asked her, "What are you all waiting for?"

The girl gave her a snotty look and said, "We are waiting in line to meet Xiao Lang."

Sakura frowned not recognizing the name. Seeing a bellhop walk by Sakura got her attention and asked, "Excuse me? I'm here to meet a Li Syaoran. Has he come in yet?"

The bellhop and the snotty girl laughed. Sakura blinked at them confused. "You and everyone else honey," the bellhop said rolling her eyes.

"Get in line," the snotty girl said shoving her away.

It was then that Sakura took notice of all the signs people were holding. There were posters of his name in glittering handwriting, or pictures of him giving that jerk smile of his. Some were even sporting t-shirts, and one girl went far enough to dress up as a sexy wolf. Her blood drained from her face. Just who was this guy?!

With shaking hands she pulled out her pink iPhone and quickly did a Google search. She almost dropped it when thousands of articles popped up. Clicking on his Wikipedia page she was astounded to see this guy was legitimately very famous in Asia.

No wonder he was so shocked she didn't know who he was. However, growing up and living in California she had pretty much ignored anything to do with Asia. She didn't watch Asian TV, she didn't read Asian magazines, and she didn't listen to Asian music. She had completely immersed herself into United States culture. Had she been sitting next to Channing Tatum of course she would have known who he was!

Still, that didn't give him any right to act like such a jerk, and steal her stuff, she thought choosing to completely ignore the fact that he had tried to return it to her.

Well she didn't have all day to stand in line and wait for this guy. Making up her mind, she marched right back to the front of the line, and pushed her way inside much to the protest of the girls in front.

The paparazzi saw this and immediately went crazy snapping pictures. They were hoping they would get a good story about a crazed fan attacking Li Syaoran.

"Miss, you can't come in here!" a server tried to yell but Sakura just pushed her away, and marched right up to Syaoran's table glaring at him.

Kim Han Hye's mouth dropped open in shock taking in the small girl before them who was glaring full force at Syaoran.

"So you came," Syaoran said lazily.

Glancing up into the cameras, Sakura tried to remember her good manners and said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Where have you been?!" Syaoran said standing, and putting an arm around her waist. Sakura didn't know what to say, and just stared up at him shocked. "I thought we agreed to meet at 2, Babe."

"Babe?" Kim Han Hye asked.

"Babe?!" Sakura squealed.

The paparazzi also heard this and jammed their way inside. "Li! Li! Is this your girlfriend?!" they shouted snapping away.

Sakura squinted at all the bright lights.

"What is the meaning of this, Xiao Lang?!" Kim Han Hye said standing with hands on her hips.

Looking boldly into all the cameras he suddenly got a crazy idea. He wasn't quite for sure what came over him, but he found himself saying. "No this isn't my girlfriend," Sakura and Kim Han Hye sighed in relief. "This is my wife." Sakura looked up at him shocked. She was about to yell in disagreement, but she stopped when he pulled her into him and gave her a deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

So I decided to name this chapter after the Beatle's song: I've Just Seen a Face. I thought it suited the chapter well. If you are curious as to what the lyrics are you can youtube the song and the lyrics.

So being an American myself I have always wondered how many people fly to Asia and unknowingly be sitting next to a celebrity? For example, Seth Rogen had no idea that his co-star Jay Chou was a mega celebrity in China. I always loved anime, but I didn't discover J-Pop, K-Pop or Japanese and Korean Dramas until 3 years ago. It was by complete accident while searching through Netflix. It's funny to me how removed American's are, but yet Asian countries recognize our celebrities. If you're interested in falling down the rabbit hole as well I would love to give anybody recommendations on music or good dramas to watch. Feel free to e-mail me: 88"at" yahoo dot com (I typed it that way or else fanfiction won't paste it in).

Also, for those of you that are wondering, there really is a Purple Alligator Chanel purse that cost 30,000 dollars or 190,000 in Chinese Yuan. Yup… I've seen it in person.

Also! Special shoutout to Anil who kindly corrected me about Hallyu stream being only a Korean thing. You are completely right. So I corrected it in chapter 1. I appreciate you telling me that.

Also, I have borrowed that name Ryuuren as Syaoran's father from New Trials by Wish-chan.

Please review! Thank you all!


	3. Can't Buy Me Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 3: Can't Buy Me Love

Sure, Sakura had been kissed before.

She had been to college after all, and growing up in the States it was a kind of rite of passage of getting your first kiss.

Sure, her first kiss hadn't been at all glamorous. It was with a boy she barely liked, and when he kissed her he still tasted like the Taco Bell he had just ate.

Then there was Jason in college. They had dated for two years, and broke up the end of her sophomore year when he had graduated from UC Irvine.

Since then, Sakura was very proud to say that she had been very selective thank you very much. She no longer dated for the fun of it. She was determined that the next guy she dated would be the 'one'. Of course she had thought she had found that guy, but then things didn't turn out well….

And most of all, she sure didn't picture her first marriage proposal in the middle of a crowded restaurant in Hong Kong with a celebrity.

Sakura was pretty sure she had gone into a state of shock. Her eyes widened when she heard Syaoran proudly announce: "No, she's my wife." And when he drew her to him, and kissed her full on the mouth her mind went blank. Absolutely blank. All she could feel was his lips pressing on hers.

A very small voice in the back of her mind told her that she should push him away. However, it was like her fine motor skills were not working. She vaguely came back to her senses when he pulled away.

"Run!" he shouted over all the voices grabbing her hand, and making a mad dash to the back of the restaurant.

Sakura had no choice but to comply and run with him. Luckily, the staff looked out for them, and pointed them in the direction of the back door. Once outside the two made a mad dash towards the street.

The paparazzi realized this all too late, and tried to chase after them. "Li! Li! Who's the girl?!" they were shouting.

Feet pounding on the pavement finally woke Sakura. Her adrenaline kicked in, and all her years of being the star track and field female athlete took over. Syaoran looked at her surprised when she started to be the one pulling him. Grinning, he picked up the speed too, and soon the paparazzi didn't stand a chance.

Seeing a small side alley Sakura pulled him in, the two dashed behind a dumpster. It was all so ridiculous that Sakura couldn't help but to laugh. Syaoran looked over at the girl perplexed but soon found himself laughing as well. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed that hard.

Once they were for sure that they were in the clear, the pair emerged from behind the dumpster. Hearing her clear her throat loudly, Syaoran looked at her confused only to see her pointed stare at his hand. Embarrassingly, he was still holding her hand. Quickly, he dropped it like it was hot coal and cleared his throat as well. "Sorry about all that back there," he said running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to pull you into that."

"You should be sorry," Sakura said huffing, and pulling her hair into a pony tail. Blowing a piece of stray bang out of her eye she said, "What am I supposed to tell my father? Let alone my older brother?!"

Smirking he said, "Well seeing as you didn't even know who I was, I doubt they will find out through media."

He had her there. Deciding to drop the subject she demanded, "Alright then. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked innocently making his way back onto the street.

She jogged to keep up with him. "My notebook!" she said coming in front of him making him stop. She tried to glare into his eyes, but it was hard when he was so much taller than her.

Syaoran had to stop from laughing when he saw she barely came to his collar bone. He was just about to hand it over when her stomach growled loudly. Sakura blushed scarlet and looked away. "Hungry?" he asked.

Glaring at him again she retorted, "I never had lunch. And all because of you I might add."

"Me?" he laughed.

"Yes you. You're the one that wanted to meet at 2, and now it's almost 3. I'm American! We eat at noon, and technically we are getting into dinner hours-"

"Let's eat," he said simply making his way around her.

Sakura blinked a few times before she caught up to him. "Give me my notebook first!"

"I will after our meal," he promised winking infuriatingly at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"McDonald's?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"What? You were expecting a Five Star restaurant?" he asked walking inside.

The two had put on disguises on their way there. Syaoran sported a baseball hat and sunglasses, and Sakura wore a huge sun hat and glasses. That contrasted terribly with her jeans and black shirt. Tomoyo would be so disappointed.

"Cheap date," Sakura muttered,

"Oh so you're counting this as a date?" he asked grinning and laughed when he saw her fuming.

If the McDonald's employee thought they looked funny; they were professional enough and didn't say anything. Soon the two were parked at a secluded booth in the back corner. Luckily it was only them and one other guy in the whole restaurant.

He had expected her to get a salad with dressing on the side. At least he was pretty sure that's what Kim Han Hye would have ordered if she would ever step her Louis Vuittons inside of a McDonald's. So he was pretty surprised when the girl ordered two cheeseburgers, fries, and a milkshake.

He watched her eat for a moment smiling softly to himself. She was like such a little kid. Every bite she took she would bounce happily in her seat like it was the best fry she ever had.

"So I feel like we got started off on the wrong foot," he ventured dipping his own fry into ketchup.

"I'll say," she said sipping her milkshake.

Wiping his hands clean with a napkin; he cleared his throat and extended his hand. "Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you."

Not bothering to wipe hers, she extended her hand and shook his firmly. "Kinomoto Sakura. Like the flower not the weed."

"I'm sorry about that," he said taking his hand back. Seeing her not replying he asked, "So why Sakura? That is kind of unusual."

"It's my mom's favorite flower," she said deciding to be honest. "She always said if she had a girl that's what she would name her." Looking at him she asked, "Is Syaoran your real name or stage name?"

"Xiao Lang is what my parents call me, but I will also answer to Syaoran. So real," he answered taking a bite of his burger. He swallowed before asking, "So why are you in Hong Kong?"

"Classified," she said winking back at him. Getting serious she asked, "So all of Asia is going to think we are married. How are we going to fix this? And by we I mean you."

No longer hungry he pushed his tray aside and sighed heavily. "Well I guess I could get my agents to say it was a misunderstanding-"Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Or we could go along with it."

Choking on her shake Sakura coughed and pounded her chest. Once she recovered she croaked out, "What?!"

"Please hear me out," he pleaded. "My parents and agency want me to get married. I'm the son to the Li Group, and apparently me not being married is hurting the company. The girl you saw me with today was a marriage meeting."

"So instead of marrying some girl you don't know you want to marry me? Some girl you barely just met?!"

"Yes!" he shouted loudly, but quieted down when he saw the man look up from his newspaper. "Yes," he said this time more quietly. "All you have to do is be married to me for six months. That will make my parents think that it was real, and it will make the shareholders think it was real too. After six months we will get divorced and that's that." Seeing her blank stare he quickly added, "There must be something I can do to help you. I could give you money-"seeing the look on her face he changed his tune. "Anything! Just name it."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. It was only six months, and with his star power and connections maybe he could help her locate what she had come to China to find.

"Okay," she answered finally. "But! There has to be ground rules!"

"Of course," Syaoran agreed.

She looked around for a moment before her green eyes landed on an un-used napkin. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pen and wrote number one at the top. "Rule 1: No kissing, no hugging, no… intimacy," she said blushing at the last part.

He smirked at her blush. "Rule 2: We live together."

"What?!" Sakura screeched.

"We have to be believable remember? What kind of married couple doesn't live together?"

"Fine," she said scribbling it down.

"Rule 3: You have to appear at all my public outings with me."

"Why?" Sakura whined.

"Same as above. You're my wife so fans will expect to see you. Rule 4: We can't see other people."

He was expecting her to put up a fight, but he was surprised when she said, "No worries there."

"You don't have a boyfriend back in the States?!" he asked incredulous.

"No. Do you think I would be getting 'married' if I was?" She said before quickly changing the subject. "Rule 6: Under any circumstances my family cannot find out."

"Embarrassed of me?" Syaoran asked feigning hurt.

"No. I'm looking out for you. My older brother will murder you," Sakura said laughing at the look on Syaoran's face. Looking over their list Sakura said, "Well I guess we could add to it as we go along. Now what?" she asked looking up at him.

"We get married."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO! NO! NO!" a voice was heard echoing over the airplane tarmac.

"Hoeeeeeeee," Sakura fretted looking back and forth between the fuming Syaoran and the angelic smiling Eriol. "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Syaoran snarled.

"Yes," Eriol answered pleasantly. "He's my cute wolfie-"

"Don't say it!" Syaoran yelled. Turning to Sakura he demanded. "Why are they here?!"

"Hoeee. Well, um, you see," Sakura stammered.

When it came to big decisions in her life she always had to run it by Tomoyo. She was pretty sure getting married, even though technically it was a fake marriage, qualified as a big decision.

Tomoyo had been shocked when Sakura told her she was leaving for Macau to get married. "To who?" she asked in a state of shock at the time.

"Li Syaoran," Sakura mumbled embarrassed.

"Li Syaoran!" Tomoyo had gasped into the receiver. Politely telling Sakura to hold on a minute the fuming amethyst eyed girl rounded on her fiancé. "This is all your fault!" she had shouted.

Holding up his hands in defense Eriol replied calmly, "I expected them to hit it off, but not this quick I'll admit."

"They are getting married Eriol!" Tomoyo said trying to calm her temper. She was usually a very mild, sweet tempered girl. However, when Tomoyo was angry… she was a force to reckoned with.

"You have to admit this is quite amusing," Eriol said chuckling but stopped at the look on Tomoyo's face. Trying to calm his fiancée he ventured, "Well at least you get to make her a wedding dress right?"

This brightened up Tomoyo considerably. Much to Eriol's relief. "When does your plane leave?" she had asked Sakura.

Honestly, Sakura had only meant to tell Tomoyo just so her cousin wouldn't worry. Little did she know it would turn into a trip with the four of them.

"You need witnesses, don't you?" Tomoyo said smiling demurely at Syaoran. Before giving him a chance to respond she said, "Wonderful," and promptly walked passed him into the jet.

Sakura followed after her cousin, and Eriol followed laughing. Patting his cousin on the back he said, "Why Syaoran-kun, all this time I thought you would be my best man first but seems you beat me to it."

Syaoran just glared at him in response.

Asia's biggest celebrity, and the sole heir to a powerful company like the Li Group, Syaoran would own a private jet that could take off anytime in short notice. It was also lucky that his family happened to own quite a few hotels in Macau so they had no problem securing a suite. The front desk staff was sworn to secrecy upon arrival.

' _What a day,'_ thought Sakura staring at herself reflected in a mirror. Little did she know when she woke up that morning that by that evening she would be getting married. With nervous hands she fiddled with the smooth fabric of her wedding dress. Only Tomoyo would have a wedding dress for Sakura ready and waiting.

It was a beautiful soft pink that was very sheer. It was a classic a-line style that was very silky and flowy. Sakura's favorite accent, by far, were the very small cherry blossom decals sewn in. They were the same color of the dress and almost looked like lace from far away. Smiling softly to herself she couldn't help but to think this would be the dress she would have picked to get married in. It was a shame it was being wasted on a fake marriage…

Tomoyo had talked her into keeping her hair down. Her hair was softly curled and it had a delicate rose gold headband was placed on her head.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped in surprise when she heard her phone go off. Her stomach knotted together painfully when she recognized the familiar tune of her father's caller ID number. With shaking hands she pressed the red button and swiped left. Guilt over whelmed her like a wave.

Sakura hadn't spoken to her father since she landed. She had sent him a quick 'I'm fine!' text but that was it. She knew sooner or later she was going to have to face him, and tell him that she was going to be staying in China a little while longer. And also her real reason for coming.

Hearing her cue, Sakura stood up and took a hold of her bouquet. Since it was such late notice the only thing they could find was a bundle of pink roses. Slowly the doors opened, and Sakura made her way down the aisle. She had begged Syaoran to not have an actual ceremony. Why couldn't they have just signed papers and have been over with it? However, he insisted that they had to make it look real at all costs.

Tomoyo had told her to try and look happy, but Sakura was having a hard time mustering a smile. She had always pictured her father being the one walking her down the aisle. Also that Touya would be there glaring at his new brother-in-law.

Speaking of, her green eyes looked forward and emerald locked with amber.

For some reason all thoughts flew from Syaoran's mind as soon as he locked eyes with the girl walking down the aisle towards him. He couldn't help but to think how pretty-no beautiful-she looked in that dress. Why was his face heating up? Did they turn up the heat? Gosh it was hot in here all of a sudden.

Coming to a standstill, Sakura faced Syaoran and took his hands like Tomoyo had told her to do. Since they were in Macau they had a traditional western wedding.

When it came to the part of the vows Syaoran blanched. "Um… I vow to, uh, abide by the rules set forth in the agreement."

"Is this a wedding or courtroom?" a hotel worker whispered to another.

"Uh, same here," Sakura answered.

Tomoyo had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The whole romance of running away and getting eloped was ruined.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten about this part? Sakura was sweating too. They had to kiss. They had to make it look believable.

Leaning in close, and cupping her cheek he made of show of looking like he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. When in reality he was whispering, "Let's break rule number one this one time."

Sakura in turn made it look like she was smiling when in reality she was whispering through her teeth. "Do we have a choice?"

Both stared at one another for a moment, and Syaoran's hands started to sweat. Why was it so hard this time? He had no problem in the restaurant. What was with the sudden nerves? However, his thoughts were cut short when Sakura pulled on his jacket making him come to her height. He stared at her bewilderedly for a moment before she kissed him.

His eyes widened for a moment, and he barely had time to register the kiss before she pushed him back up to his height. The hotel workers laughed at the cute exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the hotel room Syaoran took off his tie, and loosened the buttons on his shirt. He was removing his cuff links when his phone pinged, signaling a text message. His eyes widened seeing his notification screen. He had twenty missed calls from his mother, ten text messages, and five voicemails. He also had a handful from Meilin that were all capitalized and featured many angry emojis.

' _I guess the media got the story out,'_ he decided.

Hearing a click of the bathroom door Syaoran looked up, and saw Sakura coming out. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Avoiding his eyes she said, "Well I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah me too," he said.

Both stopped when they both made their move towards the bed. Sakura rounded on him furiously. "You don't think you're sleeping here do you?!"

"Of course I do," he said grabbing a hold of the covers. "This is MY hotel."

Grabbing the covers from the opposite side Sakura pulled. "Be a gentleman and sleep on the floor!"

"The floor?! It's cold down there," he said yanking the covers his way again.

"Stop being a baby," she said yanking the covers.

"Stop being childish," he yanked.

"You're the one being a childish," Sakura snapped pulling.

"I don't like the cold!"

"Then sleep on the couch!"

The two glared at one another before Syaoran's eyes darted down. Sakura saw his movements and yelled. "I don't think so!"

Both pounced on the bed at the same time. "It's mine!" Sakura screeched trying to push him off.

"You're small! You sleep on the sofa!" he yelled grabbing her hands so she would stop pushing him.

With her hands trapped she used her feet to kick him off. Growling he flipped her over on her back, and straddled her holding her down. In fury Sakura bucked under him. "Get off me!" she screeched.

"Not until you let me have my way!"

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" came a voice from the doorway.

Both looked up startled to see Tomoyo standing at the door. She had her hand placed on her cheek with stars in her eyes. "My Sakura all grown up."

"What? No Tomoyo it's not like that!" Sakura yelled blushing furiously. With a blush and stars in her eyes Tomoyo shut the door. "Wait Tomoyo!"

Both stared at one another for a moment, and turned scarlet realizing how it must of looked. Quickly jumping off of her Syaoran cleared his throat. Sakura readjusted her shirt that had slid up a little from their ruffle.

"Fine. I guess you can have the bed," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Sakura said avoiding eye contact. With a big sigh Syaoran went to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. "W-What are you doing?!" Sakura asked blushing all over again seeing his bare chest starting to be exposed.

"What do you mean what I am I doing? I'm getting dressed for bed," he answered in a matter of fact way completely removing his shirt.

Her green eyes widened taking his bare chest. With another blush she quickly lied down, and put her back to the bare chested model. "Good night," she squeaked.

Frowning at her curiously he made his way to the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura eyed the clock blearily in front of her. It read 2:00 AM and she was still wide awake. Sighing she rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Outside the sparkling lights of Macau twinkled brightly. Sighing again she rolled back onto her side.

"Will you stop sighing?" came a deep voice from across the way on a sofa. "I can't sleep with all your insufferable sighing every five minutes."

"Well I can't help it!" Sakura said sitting up in bed. "I'm wide awake. Plus, I guess my body is still getting used to the time change."

"What would help you fall asleep?" he asked. But in all honestly he had been wide awake as well.

"Pancakes!" Sakura said brightly.

And that was how the two found themselves a little while later parked on the sofa that Syaoran had been trying to sleep on eating pancakes, and watching late night television.

"These are great!" Sakura said happily munching on her pancake.

"They're okay," Syaoran said, but Sakura noted he had eaten his whole plate already.

"Well you should have my pancakes," Sakura said proudly eating her last bite. "Even oni-chan agrees they are the best and Yukito-san too!" she added before getting a sad look. Syaoran noticed the sad look, but just took it as she missed her brother.

"What are we watching anyway?" he asked settling back into his cushion.

"You've never watched Cardcaptors?!" Sakura asked rounding on him.

"No?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's about this young girl that goes around capturing cards. Along the way she finds out who she truly loves."

"She seems ditzy to me," Syaoran said before getting a whack from Sakura. "Hey!"

"She's not ditzy!" Sakura defended. "She seems that way but she's actually very brave and smart."

"He's the only one that seems like he has common sense," Syaoran said indicating the main guy character. "He has a point when he calls her stupid."

"Well he must not completely think so because he ends up falling in love with her," Sakura said grinning.

"What?! Why?"

"Because she is who he needed in his life. He needed someone to help him find his inner kid, and break through his cold exterior."

"So boring," Syaoran said making an exaggerated yawn. "Let's watch something exciting," he said grabbing the remote out of her hand before she could protest. Flipping through the channels he stopped when he heard Sakura yell.

There on the screen was him in his first drama. It was Prep School Love. He played the rich boy with a cold exterior but a heart of gold. It was his breakthrough role.

"Is that you?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He hated watching himself on screen. This was why he always left early during his movie premiers.

Sakura scrunched her face up, and then nodded. "Wow. You are actually a good actor."

"You thought I wasn't?" he asked taking the remote from her again.

"I'm just surprised you can actually show emotion is all," she said. "Hey!" she protested when the screen went dark. "Why did you turn it off?"

"Because it's stupid," he said rubbing his tired eyes. "Let's go to bed, Kinomoto."

"Don't you think you should call me Sakura?" she asked making him turn towards her. "I mean we are married after all. Wouldn't it be weird if we didn't?"

"Sakura," he tried on his tongue. He was surprised with how natural it came out.

"Syaoran," she said back. Why was the room getting warm again? "Well good night!" she said standing and stretching.

"Hey wait a minute," he said making her stop. "Aren't you going to tell me why you married me? And don't say it's classified. I know you're not the type that wouldn't agree to something like this unless I could really help you with something. So what is it?"

Sakura sighed letting her shoulders drop. Sitting back down she regarded Syaoran with her big green eyes. _'I guess I need to say it out loud sooner or later,'_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she said, "I need you to help me find my father."

"Your father?" he asked shocked his eyes darting over to where his wallet lay with her folded up picture.

"Yes. My real father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

So we finally know why Sakura has come to China in the first place. This was a super fun chapter to write. I think my favorite scene was when they were squabbling over the bed. Also, did anyone else have a first kiss they would rather just forget? No mine was not with a Taco Bell breath guy. But mine was with a boy I barely liked. Anyone else with a similar experience? Also, I just had to include a CCS scene. It's one of my favorite things to do.

Can't Buy Me Love. I feel like the song speaks for itself lyric wise. One of my favorites from the Beatles.

Also, a lot of people seemed to be upset about Syaoran's playboy mentioning in the last chapter. I'm here to reassure that it's simply talked about in passing but that's it. It's definitely not a pivotal type for his character. I simply needed a reason for his parents to want to push marriage, and that seemed like the only thing that made sense to me. He's a young, rich, good looking guy… why wouldn't he take advantage of that? So anyways! Just wanted to reassure, and say no worries.

Please let me know what you think! Please review!

Melanie


	4. Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 4: Help!

"Just who is Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kinomoto-san."

"Xiao Lang's new wife, Kinomoto Sakura, is still shrouded in mystery. Just how did he meet this girl?"

Sakura's picture was everywhere. It was on television, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, blogs, and yes even memes. The whole nation was captivated by her. Fans were not sure whether to be insanely jealous or awestruck that a seemingly normal girl had landed Asia's number one celebrity.

"What we do know is that she grew up in the United States in California," said an announcer. School pictures of Sakura flashed anywhere from grade school up until high school. "We also know that she attended The University of Irvine California where her father is a highly acclaimed archeology professor. Her mother, now deceased, was once a very famous model here in Asia, Nadeshiko Amamiya." Pictures of her mother flooded the screen this time.

"An eye witness has come forward and said that she saw the two of them together **-** "

Up on the screen came a blurred out face of an airplane flight attendant. "I saw them on the plane together. They flew from Japan into Hong Kong."

"Did they seem close?"

"No, actually. If anything they acted like strangers to one another," the flight attendant answered honestly. She laughed and said, "I think Xiao Lang was captivated by her though. When Kinomoto left the plane in a hurry he had tried to chase after her."

"Argh!" with an angry yell Da-Xie pressed down on the power button to her remote control. Flinging it across the room she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. For the past two days she had been doing damage control for Syaoran. Not to mention she had also been on the phone with Yelan pretty much 24/7.

When she had finally gotten ahold of Syaoran, she was astounded that what the media said was true. He really did get married to that Kinomoto girl. Fuming she stalked about her apartment, and glared at her phone. The so called 'happy couple' would be arriving back from their 'honeymoon' today.

Syaoran really did pick the most inconvenient time to get married. He had a modeling job, a commercial, and a fan meeting all in one day.

She had been terrified that all his contracts and promotions would go up in flames at the news of his marriage. However, the exact opposite happened. They loved the fact that he ran off to get married to a girl that wasn't a celebrity. It made their 'celebrity couple status' even more powerful.

People were already reaching out to Da-Xie about booking Sakura for possible promotions and even a reality TV deal.

Getting a ping, Da-Xie glanced down at her phone and frowned. It was an alert letting her know that Syaoran had updated his Instagram. She also acted as his social media manager, and carefully scrutinized any picture or comment he made. Quickly she brought up the picture, and expected it to be another boring shot of him subtly hinting at a brand endorsement. However, instead she was surprised to see a picture of him and Sakura smiling gleefully into the camera. It was a selfie of the two of them with a jet in the background. Sakura looked fresh face, and was dressed casually in what looked to be a hoodie. Da-Xie was mostly surprised about Syaoran. She had to coach him many times to not appear so stiff in his selfie photos. He hated posting them more than anything. However, in this picture he actually looked happy, and she was pretty sure she had never seen his real smile before.

The caption read: Thank you for supporting our marriage. We love you all! XOXO – Syaoran and Sakura Li. The same caption was repeated in 4 different languages.

Sighing she allowed it to be posted. She knew the picture would soon go viral. Just what had made Syaoran take that picture?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran yawned tiredly, and rubbed the sleep from his bleary eyes. He and Sakura had ended up staying awake last night until 4 AM.

They had spent their second day in Macau sightseeing and shopping. They managed to keep their privacy for the most part, but towards the end of their very last day the paparazzi finally found them.

For her part, Sakura had dealt with the paparazzi surprisingly well. What weirded her out was seeing herself all over regular and social media. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that her name would be top news of anything.

Drowsiness had still not caught up with her yet, and Sakura continued to still not be able to sleep. Partly because of the jet lag, and partly because she was stressed. Guilt continued to wash over her intermittently. Until finally she told Syaoran she needed to call her father, and excused herself as soon as they got to the airport.

Syaoran watched her from afar as she talked on the phone with her father. There was a lot of nodding, and even a couple of sniffles. However, he was more than glad when he finally saw a bright smile on her face.

Hanging up her phone she skipped over to him, and smiled radiantly up at him. He found himself gulping hard for some reason. "Father says he supports my decision to try and find mother's first love. He said he thinks staying in Hong Kong for awhile will do me well. Learn the culture, and get experience," she said laughing with glee. It was so nice to get that guilt off of her chest.

Syaoran blinked at her and didn't say anything. When she had asked him to help find her father he was shocked.

"Your real father?" he had asked incredulous.

"Yes," she answered seriously tucking her feet underneath her. "I discovered that my mother had a first love before my father years ago," she said slipping out her notebook that she finally recovered from Syaoran. "She writes about him a lot," she said with a sad smile.

Syaoran couldn't help but to frown. "How do you know he is your real father though?"

"Truthfully, I'm not for sure. But!" Sakura added seeing the look on Syaoran's face. "I do know this. That right before I was born my mother suddenly left my father for a short period of time. She went to Hong Kong. Well when she came back they had me nine months later," taking a deep breath she voiced the thought that had been festering in her mind for years now. "I think my mother went back to her first love during that time she left my father. Something must have happened, and she came back."

"So you think she got pregnant with you while she was with her first love?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura had sighed sadly. "Yes. Again, I'm not for sure, but with how she writes about him it just breaks your heart. She must have really loved him."

"Did she not love your father?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure she did. She gave my father her adult love, but you can never forget your first love," Sakura said smiling sadly. "I think after her trip away she realized that she loved my father Fujitaka even more. They only had five more years together though."

"Did she die from leukemia?" Syaoran asked before he could stop himself. Seeing Sakura's perplexed look he mentally kicked himself.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"Oh, just a guess," Syaoran said clearing his throat. Quickly changing the subject he added, "So how do you propose we go about finding your mother's first love? Do you have a name?"

Her shoulders drooped. "No… she never mentions his name anywhere. And I've gone through all her things countless times, but I can never find a name."

"So we don't have a name. That'll be tough," Syaoran said point blank.

"I know, but I'm hoping with how many connections you have that you can help me! Also, who knows, maybe seeing my face flash around everywhere will ring a bell to him. I always get told that I look like my mother," Sakura said proudly.

"The model?!" Syaoran asked skeptical earning him a glare from Sakura. "Okay! Okay! I'll see what I can do!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted breaking him from his reverie of the previous night. He was still trying to get used to someone calling him by his first name. "Tomoyo says the jet is ready." Frowning up at him she asked, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine," he said gulping again and the proximity of her face.

Hearing his phone go off he glanced down, and sighed seeing Da-Xie's many texts. Swiping he went to reply, but was caught off guard as Sakura grabbed his cell. "Hey!" he shouted trying to get it back.

"Let's take a picture!" Sakura announced opening up his Instagram app.

"What?! No!" he said trying to grab it. To be such a little thing, she somehow managed to elude his grasp.

"No! This will be good. We should thank your fans for supporting us," Sakura said seriously. Syaoran blinked at her. It actually wasn't a bad idea… "Fantastic!" Sakura said holding out the phone arms length. "Say fake marriage!"

Syaoran couldn't help but to chuckle. "Fake marriage," he said as the picture went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meilin was livid to say the least. When news broke out that Syaoran was suddenly married at first she didn't believe it. Why should she? Syaoran had never been someone to act rashly. He was a methodical thinker. Martial Arts taught them to think through every move first, and calculate your opponent's weaknesses before you went into a battle.

Texting him for the eighteenth time she angrily threw her phone down. When Auntie Yelan had told her that she wanted Syaoran to marry she had been surprised. She knew his parents' didn't like his behavior here of late, but never did she think they would resort to marriage.

Once upon a time she had thought she would be the one to marry Syaoran. However, as they grew older Meilin had finally realized that Syaoran wasn't the one for her. He had told her firmly that all he ever felt for her was sisterly affection. It had taken awhile for that fact to register to her, but once it did the sting slowly wore away. Now she was more than content to just be by his side as his biggest supporter and confidant. So she was hurt beyond measure that he would make this big of a decision, and not let her know about it.

Deciding that she was going to cool off she pushed the button on her TV remote. Surely she could find a mindless reality show to lose herself to for a bit. However, all thoughts were rushed away as the news anchor popped on the screen.

"Spotted. Xiao Lang and his new bride Sakura arrive home from their honeymoon," the anchor said into the mic.

Video footage showed Syaoran and Sakura walking briskly past paparazzi at the airport terminal. Sakura had the hood of her hoodie up to cover her face, but Meilin's eyes narrowed as Syaoran placed a hand in the small of her back to steer her away from paparazzi.

Just who was this girl? Meilin growled to herself. She, like half of the nation, had immediately tried to cyber stalk her as soon as her name was released. Meilin had quickly found her Facebook account, but was angry when her privacy settings were up. All she had been able to tell about the girl was her profile picture which was an image of Sakura smiling with a trophy. She was in a track outfit, and was hugging her coach. Her background picture was of cherry blossom trees. Meilin was able to see that she had attended UC Irvine, and currently lived in California.

There were a couple of random pictures that she could see in her photo albums. One was of Sakura hiking, and her shadow casted in the early morning sunrise as she lifted her hands into the air. Another was of Sakura posing on a beach with a surfboard. And lastly, there was one of her with a tall, dark haired boy, and another boy with very light colored hair and honey eyes.

Her Instagram had proved no use either because it was private. However, the description to her profile read: Sakura Kinomoto, 22, Irvine, California. "When the raindrops come tumbling remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine." It took Meilin a moment to realize the quote was from Snow White, a Disney film.

By all accounts the girl seemed to be happy, athletic, and cheerful… Meilin hated her all ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well here we are," Syaoran announced opening up the door to his humongous loft.

Sakura wasn't even for sure if it could qualify as a loft. The flat was huge with at least two bedrooms and an office. There was a massive kitchen with the latest stainless steel appliances and a living room. However, what took Sakura's breath away the most was the huge wall of windows that over looked Hong Kong. The loft was very modern with sparse decorations and wood accents. She could hardly believe that this was where she would be living for the next six months.

Syaoran lead her down a hallway and opened up a door for her. Inside was the guest bedroom that was also sparsely decorated. "This can be your room," Syaoran said sitting down her suitcase. Seeing the look on her face Syaoran commented, "You can do whatever you like with it. It's yours."

As soon as she touched the bed it seemed that all her jet lag hit her all at once. Yawning hugely she stretched and kicked off her shoes.

"You go ahead and sleep. I need to go meet with my agent and then I'll be back later."

"What about you?" Sakura asked sleepily curling into a ball. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'll be fine," he answered but stopped when he noticed Sakura was already fast asleep. Shaking his head slightly he gently covered her with blankets, and stared down at the sleeping girl. Her lashes fluttered against her cheek, and her honey gold hair fanned around her face.

Syaoran was quickly realizing that Sakura was the type of girl that pretended to be very strong on the outside. She must have been exhausted the whole car ride to the apartment, but instead she had stayed awake and chatted with him about the day he had ahead of him. Shaking his head he pulled back from her, and hit the lights to her room. "Sleep well… Sakura," he said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was having a strange dream. In fact, she was kind of used to strange dreams. Ever since she was little she would have dreams off and on. Dreams of faces she had never seen before, but would then soon meet. Dreams of airplanes falling from the sky, dreams of natural disasters, and all would end up coming true. Her father told her that her mother also had these type of dreams. Her mom had known she was sick even before the doctor had told her.

However, there was one dream that she had been having since she was a little girl. It was of her standing high on top of a building. She was standing on the ledge, and looked down at the busy traffic below her feet. Her eyes would swim, and tear up at how high she was. With a gasp her head would jerk forward, and her eyes would land on a figure in the distance. It was of a boy. He stood across from her on another building. He seemed to be staring at her. For some reason she desperately wanted to call out to him. Her hand would reach forward, and she would shout his name with all her might.

She would always wake up after this. She had always wondered who the boy was. His was the only face she was never able to see clearly. Sometimes, he would pop up in some of her other dreams always with her, and helping her but never being able to see his face.

Sakura had Googled it once out of curiosity, but all that she could find was weird dream interpretations such as the boy represented goal she wanted to obtain couldn't reach. Pretty lame.

She was in the part of the dream where her hand was reaching out to him. Sakura knew this was the moment she was about to wake up from. However, she was surprised that for once the dream kept going. The boy was coming into clearer focus. She squinted hard against the wind, and could make out that he had brown hair. It was at that moment she was grabbed from behind **-**

Sakura sat up swiftly in bed her heart pounding. Her ears were also making this very weird ringing noise. Looking around bewilderedly she finally realized that her ears weren't making the noise. It was the door bell.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Sakura shuffled like a zombie to the front door. Opening the door she yawned hugely, and took in a ruby eyed girl who was looking at her shocked. "Whoisit?" she asked sleepily.

Meilin's cheeks heated up at seeing Sakura answer the door. She had expected for Syaoran to answer so she was more than shocked when his new bride did. She also didn't expect for her to answer the door in her underwear.

It was then that Sakura realized that in her sleep she must have kicked off her jeans. She was still in the hoodie, but embarrassingly only her bare legs stuck out underneath. Meilin's eyes narrowed on the hoodie she was wearing. She thought it looked familiar…. It had been the one she bought for Syaoran.

"I'm Li Meilin," the ruby eyed girl introduced. "Xiao Lang's cousin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to schedule a press conference, you know," Da-Xie said typing away on her tablet, and not meeting the handsome, amber eyed gaze.

"Is that necessary?" Syaoran asked trying to keep the strain from his voice.

"Of course it's necessary," Da-Xie said snapping the cover over the device with a harsh click. "My office has been blowing up since your wedding debacle."

"Fine. I'll do it **-** "

"Ms. Kinomoto has to come with you."

"What? Why?!" Syaoran exclaimed sitting forward.

"Xiao Lang **-** …Fine, Li," she corrected seeing his pointed stare. "Sakura is your wife. Your fans want to know about her. How you met, how you fell in love, and what this means for your career. It would look in poor taste if she wasn't with you." Syaoran nodded contemplating. "Also, have you called your mother yet?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "Not yet," he said finally.

"Well you better soon," was all the advice Da-Xie gave.

Finally the limo pulled up into the front of Syaoran's residence. Already a row of awaiting paparazzi lined the street ready with cameras. Seeing the cameras made Syaoran think of the impending press conference. Would Sakura be able to handle it okay?

He was just about to step out when Da-Xie said, "Remember you have that fan meeting this evening. Bring Sakura with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran sighed opening the door to his apartment. He frowned hearing laughing voices. Maybe Sakura had the television on or something. But suddenly, he heard a high pitched laugh that stopped him dead in his tracks. He would recognize that laugh anywhere. Bolting into the room his mouth fell open in shock. "M-Meilin!" he stammered.

"NI HAO SYAORAN!" Meilin greeted waving animatedly.

Syaoran assessed the situation like any true warrior would. Sakura and Meilin were sitting on the couch… together. The TV displayed a ridiculous American reality TV show, and a bowl of popcorn sat between them. Sakura smiled up at him joyfully, and he was glad to see it didn't look like she was in danger. Meilin showed no signs of being hostile to the girl, and in fact, the two almost seemed like… friends?! What was going on?

"Welcome home!" Sakura greeted. "Meilin came to visit, and we both found out we have a mutual love for terrible reality television." Meilin nodded along.

Syaoran's frown deepened when he smelt something like smoke, "Are you burning something?" he asked.

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screeched in answer dashing to the kitchen.

Meilin laughed watching her go. Seeing Syaoran's perplexed expression she offered him an explanation. "I wanted to hate her you know. I came here with every intention of hating her guts. But then next thing I know I'm sitting here telling her my whole life story and crying on her shoulder. I honestly don't know what happened."

Syaoran grinned seeing Meilin's troubled expression. Seeing his smile Meilin said, "She's already changed you."

"What do you mean?" he asked gruffly.

"You might not know it yet, but she's the change you needed," was all Meilin would say before walking toward the kitchen to help Sakura.

Syaoran frowned at her back. He had only known Sakura for a week. How could someone change him in a week's time?

And later Syaoran wasn't for sure if he heard her right but it sounded like Meilin said, "I'm glad you chose her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably in the seat next to Syaoran. Da-Xie had met them at the loft later that day to escort them to Syaoran's fan meeting. She also came bearing "gifts" for Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura had asked holding up a light pink dress.

"What do you mean 'what's this?'" Da-Xie asked crossing her arms. "It's your outfit for today of course."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sakura muttered stalking to her room to change. She was getting the feeling that Da-Xie didn't quite approve of her. Also, Da-Xie came with a makeup artist and hairstylist. Before Sakura knew it she looked like a completely different person.

Although, now sitting next to Syaoran, she could see why Da-Xie had went to great lengths to dress her up. Even Sakura had to admit that Syaoran looked quite handsome in his navy blue suit.

"Nervous?" he asked her noticing how much she was squirming her seat.

She thought about lying for a moment, but decided to be honest. "Yes."

"Don't be. It'll mostly be me pretending to want to meet these fans and doing fake smiles for photops-"he stopped seeing the look on her face. "What?"

"What do you mean pretending to want to meet these fans?" Sakura asked aghast spinning to face him.

Syaoran shrugged. "Exactly what I said. I don't really care about these people, and I think it's annoying when they fawn all over me. I could care less actually," he said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"But don't you know they only do this because they adore you?!" her emerald eyes started to flash dangerously.

"Well do they have to shout at me so much? It's so annoying," Syaoran said his amber eyes lighting up as well.

"Psht," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Prince Syndrome."

"What?" Syaoran growled.

"You heard me. I said you have Prince Syndrome," Sakura said facing him again.

"What does that even mean?" he sneered.

"It means," she said leaning towards him and poking him in the chest. "That you are an arrogant, snotty, little rich kid who's used to always getting their way." His eyebrows raised higher and higher with every accusation. Her emerald eyes started to blaze. "Don't you realize that these fans have probably waited for hours to see you? That some have probably drove from long distance just to catch a glimpse of you? Don't you care that you are a role model to most of these people?"

Syaoran blinked. "They have?" Turning to Da-Xie he asked again, "Did they?"

Clearing her throat uncomfortably Da-Xie said, "Well, yes, I'm sure some of them may have."

Syaoran blinked. It had never occurred to him before that these people might actually care for him. Him, a complete stranger.

Seeing his change in expression Sakura ventured, "These people genuinely care for you. They defend you during scandals, and they fight strangers to be first in line at a restaurant to meet you," Sakura added smiling with mirth at the memory.

"How could I ever be a good role model to them?" he asked staring down at his hands. "I'm nothing special," he added. He meant the last part to sound like he didn't care, but Sakura didn't miss the hitch in his voice.

Suddenly, her small hand rested on his making him look up at her. He was greeted with warm, caring, emerald eyes. "Syaoran-kun, you are a great role model and a great person. I know I haven't known you that long, but I do know that you are a good person. Somewhere deep down," she added jokingly on the end. "I believe in you Syaoran-kun, and I'll stand by you 100%!" she cheered.

Nobody in his entire life had ever said they believed in him. Since he was a little boy he was taught to be a lone warrior. A lone wolf. Never trust anyone. Never let anyone in. Sure he got praise from his mother for his fighting abilities, but never did she ever say that she believed in him. His father never believed he could be a successful heir. Sure he had been groomed to become the heir since he was little, but every chance his father got he would berate Syaoran. Now here was this girl he barely knew and she believed in him. Even though he hadn't known Sakura for long; he did know that she wasn't the type of girl to throw that word around.

Da-Xie watched as Syaoran face heated up to a tomato red with narrowed eyes. With cat like, golden eyes she switched her focus to the young lady sitting next to him. Just who was this girl? While the couple was busy bickering she reached for her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. Finding the name she was looking for she typed a simple message:

 _I need a background check._

She immediately received a message back: _What's the name?_

Smirking she typed: _Kinomoto, Sakura._

Author's Note:

Okay. I'll admit. This was a pretty boring chapter. I'm sorry nothing really exciting happened. I feel like at this point I'm still setting up the story for all the excitement that will happen later. So please bare with me.

Also, I picked the song Help! As the chapter title. If you read the lyrics they talk about how when you finally realize that you need someone in your life to help you. I feel like Sakura is this person for Syaoran. Especially towards the end of the chapter when he becomes more nice towards his fans.

What's Da-Xie up to? And were you all surprised there wasn't more drama with Meilin? I just wrote a story where Meilin, for the first half of the story, was the antagonist. And I didn't want to do that for this story. I adore Meilin, and I wanted her to be more than just someone to get in S&S's way.

Please let me know what you think!


	5. We Can Work It Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 5: We Can Work it Out

Sakura had never lived with anyone before. Her family didn't count. She had never had a roommate in college. Since her dad was one of the top professors, his job came with some perks such as making sure his daughter got her own dorm room. She was never the sorority type of girl. Living in a house full of girls that do nothing but party and plan bake sales did not sound fun to Sakura.

Sure she and Syaoran were perfectly polite to one another at first. The couple of times when he left the toilet seat up she gritted her teeth and didn't say anything. Or when he said in a passive aggressive manner that she was messy she let it slide.

Syaoran had a tough time as well. He quickly discovered a couple different traits about Sakura. One was that she was a slob. He constantly had to pick up after her. Whether it was her hair brushes she would let lie around, dirty dishes in the sink, or her shoes carelessly tossed by the door. Two, she was perpetually late to everything and anything.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Syaoran shouted impatiently staring at his watch for the millionth time.

"I'm almost done!" she shouted from the bathroom.

He had to perform his breathing exercises to not lose his cool. "Please hurry," he said again through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why I need to come anyway," she said finally emerging from the bathroom. She was in the process of finishing tying her pig tail braid.

"Because you agreed in the contract to appear at all public outings with me," finally seeing what she was wearing he stared at her bewildered. "It took you an hour to get ready, and you wear that?!"

"Hoe? What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked staring down at her green army shorts and white tank top.

"We're going to a dinner with my agent and record manager!" Syaoran said. When he noticed she blinked at him not getting where he was going with that he sighed loudly, and marched to her bedroom tugging her along. Sakura watched in fascination as Syaoran threw open her closet doors, and regarded her wardrobe. Da-Xie had sent over a whole wardrobe full of new clothes for Sakura to wear much to Sakura's dislike. Her own clothes were stuffed way in the back. "Here," Syaoran said finally drawing out a white dress with cherry blossoms on it, and a pink cardigan to wear over it.

"A dress?" Sakura asked trying to keep the dismay out of her voice. Seeing his exasperated look it was her turn to sigh loudly and take the dress from him.

"Well? Get dressed!" Syaoran urged. When she continued to stare at him he yelled, "What?!"

"Well I can't get dressed in front of you can't I?! Turn around!" Sakura ordered.

Cheeks blaring Syaoran spun around. "I k-knew that. I w-was just about to."

Sakura also learned that Syaoran had impeccable taste in clothes. He picked out all his own clothes, and for all his sighing over how long it took her to get ready it took him longer. He would stand in front of the mirror and regard his outfit. He would spend time picking out the perfect watch and perfect shoes to go with it.

Meilin had to be the one that explained it to her. "He's surrounded by girl cousins. He's the only boy," she had said over coffee one day. "They were constantly always getting his advice on what to wear when he was younger. So naturally as he grew up he became a superb dresser."

Sakura also discovered that Syaoran was a great cook.

"What is this?" he had asked one night staring down at his plate of black pellets.

"Hoe… ano… curry rice?" Sakura said sweat dropping.

Sighing he ran his hands through his hair. "Come on," was all he said as he made his way back into the kitchen. Sakura then watched in complete enthrallment as Syaoran whipped up proper curry rice. When she tasted it her eyes lit up. "This is great!" she exclaimed digging in.

"I thought you said you could cook," Syaoran said spooning his own rice.

"Pancakes. I said I could make pancakes," she answered. Shooting him a look she said, "And what, all women are supposed to know how to cook? This is the 21st century."

"I never said that!" Syaoran said. "But really, what's your excuse? Your mom never taught you?" Seeing the hurt look on her face he instantly regretted his words. "Hey… I mean **-** "

Placing her spoon calmly in her bowl she stood up. "No she was too sick," taking the bowl to the sink she looked over her shoulder. "I'll do dishes later," was all she said before heading to her room.

After their argument they didn't talk to one another for a week. Syaoran tried to apologize, but apologizing was really not his vocabulary.

"Look, I said I was sorry okay!" he shouted through her door. When she didn't answer it only made his temper spike more. "Come out and do the dishes! I don't want bugs!"

"You do the dishes if you want them done so bad!" she shouted back.

"You have to. It's in the contract," Syaoran said getting an idea.

Silence met him before finally, "What do you mean it's in the contract? No it's not!"

"Well it is now!" Syaoran said racing to the office. He heard Sakura's door fly open, and her feet chasing after him.

"Li Syaoran! Don't you dare!" she screeched chasing him. Reaching the office he quickly slammed the door in her face, and smiled triumphantly hearing her fist pound on the door. "You open this door right now!"

Taking out the contract he quickly scrawled Rule 7: When Syaoran cooks, Sakura must do the dishes immediately.

Opening the door he stuck the contract in her face. Reading what he scrawled Sakura's eyes blazed, "But that means I'm always going to be the one to do dishes!"

"Well maybe you should learn to cook," Syaoran smirked leaning against the door frame.

It was a couple of days later when Syaoran noticed the laundry starting to pile up. Knocking on Sakura's door he said, "Hey, the laundry is piling up and it's your turn."

"Read the contract," was all she called back giggling to herself.

And there at the bottom of the contract in her neat handwriting was Rule 8: Syaoran does all the laundry.

"If that's how you want to play," he smirked.

Sakura had just got back from having a nice lunch with Tomoyo and she was exceptionally tired. Tomoyo was trying to talk her into working with her, and being a model for her new fashion line. Tomoyo was convinced that Sakura was the best model there ever was, and was constantly always dressing Sakura up. At least this time though, Sakura had a perfectly good excuse, she had accepted a job elsewhere.

"You're going to be a teacher?!" Tomoyo had cried dismayed.

"Well, it is what I went to school for," Sakura said giggling. She had accepted a job teaching English to summer school students.

Also it didn't help things that the night before she and Syaoran decided to go running at the same time. It started out innocently enough with them keeping pace with one another, but it then quickly turned into a race. Needless to say, they agreed to never go running with one another again.

Her eyelids drooping Sakura opened her bedroom door, and was more than ready for a nice long cat nap. However, what greeted her eyes was heaps upon heaps of laundry stacked upon her bed. "What?" Sakura cried in dismay. And most embarrassingly of all, her underwear was tied together in makeshift flag that was flying from her bed post. Face heating up she stomped outside to where Syaoran was lounging on the deck.

"Oh you're home," he said taking his sunglasses off and looking at her.

"You broke the contract," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"No I didn't," Syaoran said pulling his sunglasses back on.

"Then what do you call all the laundry on my bed?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh that. Please refer to Clause 1 of Rule 8," Syaoran said smirking seeing the look of dismay cross her face.

Sakura quickly dashed to the office, and was appalled to see under Rule 8: Syaoran does all the laundry. Clause 1: Syaoran washes the laundry, and Sakura folds it and puts it away.

"This means war," Sakura growled.

It had been a long day of shooting and commercials for Syaoran. Yawning he stretched and made his way to the couch. Glancing around he frowned at seeing no sign of Sakura. He tried to tell himself he didn't care where she went or what she did. He had just flopped down when a loud howl startled him making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!" he yelled seeing a yellow shape dash away yowling loudly.

"Syaoran! You scared Kero," Sakura said emerging from her room holding a large, yellow thing that was screeching loudly.

"What do you mean I scared it?! He scared me!" Syaoran shouted. Finally his eyes registered what she was holding, "Is that a cat?!"

"Yes! Isn't he darling?" Sakura cooed petting the demon that was glaring daggers in his direction.

"I never said you could bring a cat here," Syaoran said glaring back at the cat.

"Sure you did," Sakura said smiling innocently.

"When?" Syaoran said walking up to her, but keeping his distance away from the atrocious cat. The cat seemed to be looking at him almost like he was calling him a Brat.

"Rule 9," was all she said smirking before leaving him alone. Sure enough, there at the bottom of the napkin was: Rule 9: Sakura can have a cat.

"Alright truce," Syaoran said sitting before Sakura at the kitchen table their McDonald's Napkin Contract between the two. "Let's both go over the contract one more time, and let's both agree to not change it."

"Alright," Sakura agreed.

They kept their same rules as before, but added were rules such as:

Syaoran takes out the trash. Sakura puts a new trash bag in.

Syaoran vacuums. Sakura mops and sweeps.

Sakura takes care of Kero.

Syaoran must put down the toilet seat after use.

Sakura must clean up after herself, and put her shoes away.

"Oh we need to discuss morning rituals," Sakura said right before they were about to type up the new contract.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well I'm going to be getting up early in the morning now before I go to work **-** "

"Wait, what, you got a job? Why?!"

Sakura blinked at him. "Well I can't be expected to just live off of you. And I don't want to ask my dad for money. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"I could pay you **-** "Syaoran ventured but stopped at seeing her sharp look. "Okay fine. Where are you working?"

"Also let's make this another rule. I don't need to tell you about my personal life, and you don't need to tell me about your personal life."

"What?! Like I would care about what you do and who you hang out with," Syaoran growled. "Fine! Don't tell me! I don't care."

"If you really must know I'm going to teach English to kids," Sakura said.

"I said I didn't care," Syaoran muttered, but was secretly pleased she told him.

Once the contract was typed and signed the two shook hands. "One month down already. Five more to go," Sakura said looking at him over the contract.

Syaoran blanched but it was true. One month had already flown by. He stared down at the bold print last rule at the bottom of the page: Marriage will only last for six months. After six months Sakura and Syaoran will part amicably, and Syaoran will address the media. In the meantime, Syaoran will keep his promise of helping Sakura find out information about her father.

Syaoran frowned. Six months seemed like a long time, but if there was anything he had learned was that time was fickle. When you wanted it to slow down it would speed up, and when you wanted it to speed up it would drag on.

Syaoran stared at the girl across from him, who was now day dreaming out the window, and was caught off guard. Why was he wishing time would slow down?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your English is impeccable."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked turning to the voice. She hadn't really been paying attention. She was frowning down at her cell phone at a text from Syaoran. He was reminding her about their impending press conference. So far they had been able to keep putting it off citing Syaoran's busy schedule. However, the press and fans were growing anxious and now it was time.

Blinking up at the voice that addressed her Sakura was greeted by a young man. He looked to be around the same age as her if not a couple years older. He had dark hair and startling grey eyes. Realizing that he had complimented her Sakura quickly bowed belatedly. "Oh thank you very much!"

"Blake Kato," he said extending out his hand.

"Sakura Kino- I mean Sakura Li," she said shaking his hand back.

Finding a place to sit down Blake said, "So you're an American transplant as well?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. When I was very little I lived in Japan, but I grew up mostly in America."

"Same here. We lived in Japan for most of my youth, but then we moved to America when I was a teenager. What brings you to China?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

They were on a lunch break while the kids had recess. Summer school was nice where it only lasted a few hours. But the kids still needed a break in between.

"I wanted to experience the culture, and my best friend lives here," Sakura said avoiding his eyes.

Blake nodded and thankfully didn't probe farther. She had been pretty lucky so far where nobody recognized her as Syaoran's wife. However, with a sinking feeling she knew that would change as soon as the press conference aired.

"Would you want to go out for coffee after work?" he asked boldly.

Sakura blinked at him her cheeks heating up. "Well actually I'm married."

"Oh apologies," he said quickly. "I didn't see a ring so I figured you were single."

Ring? Sakura glanced down at her left hand and frowned. It was true her and Syaoran hadn't got rings yet. So far they didn't need them. But now that she thought of it; it was pretty funny to be married but not wear a ring.

"That's okay," Sakura said smiling. "I um… don't like to wear it while I'm at work."

"Sorry if I made things uncomfortable," Blake said earnestly. "I hope we can become good friends though?"

Sakura smiled genuinely. "I would like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura honestly felt like she was going to be sick. Sure she had been in front of a crowd before many times. Being on the track team meant lots of people watching her performance, however, she never had to worry about speaking to anyone. All she did was show up and run. She didn't have to sit, act proper, and answer questions that would be displayed all over the media her every move being scrutinized.

Syaoran glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and noticed she was starting to turn a light shade of green. It was almost starting to match the green lace dress she was wearing with nude heels. For some reason he found himself thinking that green brought out the color in her eyes quite nicely.

Right when he was about to ask her if she was feeling well, Da-Xie came bustling around the corner. "Okay everything is all set up. I gave them the list of questions they are to stay away from," glancing at Sakura Da-Xie raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to puke." Seeing Sakura give only a nod as an answer Da-Xie moved on. "Don't worry Syaoran will answer all the questions. You won't even have to speak. All you have to do is sit there, and look cute and demure. Surely you can pull that off?"

Sakura swallowed but still didn't say anything. Sighing loudly Da-Xie walked away. Suddenly, Sakura was startled out of her thoughts by Syaoran taking her hand. Looking up at him shocked Syaoran quickly avoided his eyes. "Don't worry. Like she said I'll do most of the talking."

Smiling sweetly up at him Sakura said, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

For some reason he felt his face get really hot. Did they crank up the temperature or something?

Suddenly they were being ushered down the hallway, and before Sakura knew it she was being greeted by millions of flashing lights. She tried her best not to squint as her eyes were assaulted with bright lights. Quickly, Syaoran steered her to the table they would be sitting at. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, they both sat down.

Quickly getting into his celebrity mode Syaoran gave his confident smile, and spoke into the microphone. "Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming today," he said bowing respectfully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura was still sitting like a statue. Surreptitiously he placed a hand on her back, and forced her to bow low as well.

"First question please," Da-Xie said speaking into her microphone.

A reporter stood. "Is it true you first met on an airplane?"

Syaoran grinned. "Yes that is correct."

"What was different about her than any of the girls you dated?" another asked.

Syaoran looked over thoughtfully at his desk mate. Sakura gulped feeling him stare at her. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met." Was how he answered finally; making the room go into frenzy. Sakura felt her face heat up. Surely he was just saying this for the cameras right?

"Was this a rushed marriage?" a brave reporter asked hinting at shotgun wedding.

"No," Sakura squeaked before she could stop herself.

"Sakura, how is it like having the great Li Syaoran as your husband?"

Before Syaoran could answer Sakura found herself relaxing and saying, "Well he's quite a clean freak."

The whole room laughed heartily at her answer. Syaoran laughed along, but subtly kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" Sakura said through gritted teeth kicking him back.

"I said don't answer any of the questions," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, you only said that you would answer all the questions," she replied back sweetly.

"Could you elaborate Ms. Kinomoto? Or I guess we should call you Mrs. Li now."

"Oh please do call me Sakura," Sakura said brightly relaxing with every moment. This wasn't so hard. "And I mean Syaoran is just very fussy when it comes to the house. He is very particular about a lot of things." Sakura evaded Syaoran's kick under the table. "In fact when my father does find out about the marriage he will probably laugh when he finds out I married a guy that is so particular **-** "This time Syaoran's kick connected. "Ouch! Wha? **-** "she asked but then realization dawned on her about what she just said.

The crowd got silent for a moment before erupting. "You mean your father doesn't know?"

"Li Syaoran, does your family know?"

"Do your parents not approve?!"

"That will be all for today!" Da-Xie said standing up, and quickly ushering out the couple.

Once outside Syaoran exploded. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out!" Sakura said her heart hammering.

"Now all the stockholders are going to think my parents don't approve!" Syaoran fumed pacing back and forth.

"Well do they?! I didn't really lie. Neither of our parents know. And funny how it's been a month but I haven't even met your family," Sakura yelled back tears stinging her eyes. She honestly didn't know why she cared so much all of a sudden. "Do you not want them to meet me? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Syaoran stopped pacing and rounded on her. Grabbing her wrist he dragged her off down the hall towards their car.

"Let go of me!" Sakura fumed trying to wrench away, but Syaoran held firm.

Once inside the safety of the car Syaoran yelled. "Why do you even care about meeting my family? This is all fake remember?!"

Sakura swallowed. It was true. So why did she care so much all of a sudden?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

We Can Work it Out…. Not a very well-known song but one of my favorites. So a whole bunch of bickering in the chapter. I'll admit though… I really like bickering haha!

Man writing this chapter really brought back flashbacks for me of when my husband and I first moved in together. There is learning curve of living with someone else. A lot of the chores I mentioned, and how they are divided is really how my husband I do things. He takes out the trash; I put a new trash bag in. He vacuums, I mop and sweep.

I know it's still very slow going, but thank you for sticking around. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Here Comes the Sun

Disclamier: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Six: Here Comes The Sun

"So I saw you on the news last night."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked staring up from her latte.

Blake smiled. "It was kind of hard not to. Why didn't you say you were married to a movie star?"

Sakura sighed. Ever since the conference broke she was getting recognized virtually everywhere. Sure it was kind of bad before, but now even her co-workers knew who she was. Everyone was treating her differently. And now it looked like Blake would too…

"Sorry I don't mean to pry," Blake said sitting back in his chair.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't honest before…" Sakura said staring gloomily into her coffee mug.

"Well you look like you could use some fun; have you been to Hong Kong Disneyland yet?" seeing Sakura's face he quickly interjected, "Just as friends of course."

Sakura smiled into her coffee cup. "You don't give up do you?"

Blake smiled back. "Hey, us Americans need to stick together. So what do you say?"

Sakura almost refused but remembering her conversation with Syaoran last night helped make up her mind. He even said so himself that it was all fake. So what did it matter if she went out with Blake? They were just friends after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura giggled walking along delightfully next to Blake. She forgot how much she missed Disney. She and her father would go to Disneyland in California every year for her birthday. Thinking of her father made her feel guilty, though. What did it matter who was her father, and who wasn't? Would it make her love her Fujitaka any less? Of course not. But something deep within her soul was telling her that she needed to know. Just who was this man that stole her mother's heart? Stealing her heart enough that she would leave her husband and toddler to run off to meet him in China. The only reason she knew it was China because her mom had pressed a single Chinese peony into the notebook along with a plane ticket.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked seeing Sakura's facial expression darken.

Sakura gave a bright smile. "No, I'm having a great time. It's just I was thinking there was no way I could do this with Syaoran. We would be getting mobbed."

"It must be hard being married to him," Blake commented. Sakura laughed, but didn't elaborate. "He's also the heir to the Li Group right?"

Sakura blinked. "Oh yes he is. I forget he is sometimes…"

"It's just surprising to me that such a happy, and good person like you would be married to the heir of such a ruthless company," Blake said stopping and facing her.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked up at him. Ruthless? What was he talking about? "What do you **-** "

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything," Blake said continuing to walk.

"Wait! Blake!" Sakura yelled running to catch up with him. She didn't see the tram until it was upon her. Whipping her head to the side Sakura barely registered the moving vehicle as it came barreling towards her. The Disney employee waved his hand frantically yelling for her to move. The passengers inside the tram all looked on in alarm as the young girl stood frozen in the path of the swift tram. Just as it was almost upon her, Sakura felt herself being pulled roughly to the side.

The tram screeched to stop, and the Disney employee quickly disembarked. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Sakura carefully opened her eyes, and it was then that she realized she was being held in a dip by Blake. He was looking down at her with his powerful grey eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura could only nod meekly.

"Hey isn't that Xiao Lang's wife?!" someone yelled out on the tram.

"Yes! That's her! I saw her in that press conference!"

"Sakura! Let me take your picture!"

"Sakura!"

"Mrs. Li!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Da-Xie slammed the paper on the table emblazoned with a picture of Sakura in the arms of Blake. The headline reading: _Sakura With Another Man?!_

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Da-Xie demanded to the young girl sitting in front of her. "Do you know how much damage control I've had to do because of this little stunt of yours?! Are you trying to make Li look bad?!"

"I'm sorry. We just went as friends. I didn't think **-** " Sakura tried to say.

"You're right you didn't think," Syaoran said getting into the conversation. "Who is this Blake guy anyway?"

"He's just a friend from work," Sakura said for what she felt was the millionth time.

Syaoran wasn't for sure why he was so angry. I mean this wasn't a real marriage so what did he care that she went out with some other guy. But for some reason seeing this guy hold her so close really made his blood boil. She was breaking the contract. Yeah! That's what made him so mad.

"Well you better hope your 'friend'," Da-xie said making parenthesis over the word friend, "Doesn't go talk to any newspapers about your little relationship. Anyway, I'm going to continue to go do some damage control."

Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. Finally Syaoran ventured, "So… do you like this guy?"

Sakura blushed furiously. "No! Like I told you he is just a friend." She could feel her face getting hot and blood started to boil. "Besides what do you care who I see? Just last night you were telling me this is all fake."

Standing Syaoran yelled, "Just because this is fake doesn't mean we shouldn't be taking this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously!" Sakura yelled standing as well.

"Obviously you're not if you are going out with other men," Syaoran said pacing back and forth.

"Oh my god you're such a baby!" Sakura screamed getting frustrated. She was beyond tired of trying to prove her case at this point. "And who's not taking this seriously? You're the one not taking this seriously. I have yet to meet your parents **-** "

"Oh not this again," Syaoran sighed running his hands through his hair.

"And not to mention I don't have a ring!" Sakura said pointing to her left hand.

"A what?"

"A ring!" Sakura yelled stalking up to him. "You know a wedding ring? A symbol of our so-called love and devotion to one another."

"What love and devotion? This is all fake remember?"

"See! There you go again," Sakura screeched. She could feel herself getting overly emotional. "You say this is all fake, and you say you don't care about me **-** "

"Well, because I don't. I can't wait for these five months to be over with!" As soon as Syaoran said it he immediately regretted it. He could see the tears pooling up in her green eyes. "Hey Sakura, I'm **-** "

"Fine! If you want this to be over with then let's end it now," Sakura said wiping her eyes furiously.

"Wait Sakura **-** "Syaoran tried again, but stopped with she pushed him hard in chest.

"No! I'm leaving!" Sakura yelled stalking towards the door.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "You can't just leave! It's raining outside. At least wait until the morning **-** "

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she quickly wrenched her wrist away. With one last flash of emerald she took off. He didn't even think twice before he ran after her. In his haste he forgot to put on shoes.

"Sakura!" he yelled through the pouring the rain. Quickly he scanned the streets in both directions. Thank god it was really late so barely anyone was on the streets. Wet feet pounding the pavement, he ran down the street calling her name.

He was honestly not sure why he said what he said. Was this really all fake? He was beginning to be not so sure. Wasn't it just the other day that he felt dread when he realized that a month had already passed?

He knew the real reason he didn't want her to meet his parents. He was protecting her; protecting her from the Li Clan that would make her feel like dirt. A family that would scrutinize her every movement and every action making her feel like scum. He knew his family would blame her for the fall of their mighty son, and the fall of their corporation.

Finally, in the distance, he spotted her. She had managed to find a park, and was sitting alone on a swing.

Sakura stared at the muddy ground and sniffled. She was beginning to think this marriage wasn't fake to her. It had only been one month, but she felt like it had already been an eternity. What was it about this guy? He was a jerk she hated jerks. He was overly confident in himself, and not to mention he was a clean freak. Everything about him was the complete opposite of the kind guy she would usually go for. So what was it about him that made her blood race and her heart sing? Laughing to herself she couldn't help but to think what a good song lyric that would be.

"What in the world could be so funny?" came a voice from above her.

Sakura looked up through wet lashes to see Syaoran standing before her. His hair hung limp around his face, and wet clothes clung to his body. She also realized he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran sighed. "I really don't know anymore."

Standing Sakura looked up into his eyes. "What are we doing?" she found herself asking again.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked cupping her face gently. "Come on, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back at the apartment Syaoran quickly started a fire, and Sakura warmed her toes. Coming back with two hot mugs of piping hot tea Syaoran plopped down beside her on the floor. Sakura accepted hers gratefully and took a big warming gulp. Staring at his feet she giggled, "I can't believe you ran after me with no shoes on."

Syaoran smiled. "I felt it was what a drama actor would have done."

"You should really change out of your wet clothes. You could catch your death," Sakura chided.

"Look who's talking," Syaoran said sitting down his mug.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier," Sakura apologized also setting down her mug. She turned her body facing him. "I'm also sorry that I embarrassed you with that stupid article **-** "

"You could never embarrass me, Sakura."

Her breath hitched. "What?"

Syaoran stared at her with smoldering amber eyes. He couldn't help but to think how the fire made her honey hair light up around her face like a halo of gold. Reaching out he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and let his hand linger on the side of her face. "You could never embarrass me, Sakura."

Sakura's breath hitched again as Syaoran slowly leaned forward. The fire made his amber eyes look like they were ablaze. Right before their lips were about to meet Sakura found herself whispering, "Is this fake or for real?"

"For real," was all he said before capturing her lips. Sakura quickly found herself kissing him back, and running her hands through his damp hair. Feeling her legs wrap around his torso Syaoran growled, and pinned her to the floor.

She quickly peeled off his wet shirt, and flung it to the side. Her hands roamed his muscular back and chest. He had also made quick work of her shirt and bra, and was feverishly kissing her neck when he stopped and looked into her eyes.

Emerald met amber. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," was all she said before she quickly drew his face back down to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You slept with him didn't you."

It was a statement not a question. "What?" Sakura asked blushing scarlet.

"You slept with him. I can tell," Tomoyo said scrutinizing her best friend. Sakura's furious blush was the only answer she needed. "Do you have feelings for him? Real feelings?"

Sakura sighed putting down her coffee cup. "Yes… I do."

"And does he feel the same about you?" Tomoyo asked her lavender eyes concerned.

Sakura sighed casting her emerald eyes down. "I'm not so sure honestly." Remembering the way he told her that it wasn't fake though gave her hope. "But I think he's sincere."

"I hope so for your sake," Tomoyo said sipping her drink. She made a mental note to talk to Eriol about this later. She couldn't help but be concerned. Everyone knew how much a playboy Syaoran was. Tomoyo sincerely hoped for her friend that this time was different.

Sakura glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I have to go," she said gathering up her things.

"Call me later okay?!" Tomoyo yelled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey I'm sorry if I caused you trouble," Blake said coming into her classroom as the bell went off.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Oh, no worries."

"Was your husband angry?" Blake asked sitting on her desk.

"Syaoran? No I think his publicist was angrier than he was," Sakura said shoving books into her bag.

"Well anyway, let me make it up to you. Maybe we could go to dinner-"Blake started but was cut off by high pitched screaming that was coming from out in the hall.

"What in the world?" Sakura asked turning to the noise.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Syaoran. A hoard of girls screamed behind him, and even some of the female teachers were swooning. Sakura did have to admit he looked quite dashing in black button down, sunglasses, and dark denim jeans.

Hands in his pockets he came to stop beside her desk. Blake stood up and crossed his arms. Taking his sunglasses off, Syaoran smiled and extended his hand to Blake. "I don't think we've met. I'm Li Xiao Lang, Sakura's husband."

"Kato Blake," Blake said meeting his hand.

Kato? Syaoran couldn't help but to frown at the name. Erasing it from his mind he said, "Nice to meet you. It's always nice to meet my wife's work friends," he said stressing the word friend.

"Well I wish I could say I heard all about you, but I really haven't," Blake said crossing his arms.

Syaoran could feel his eyebrow twitch. Sakura stared back and forth between the two boys confused. Reaching out and taking her hand Syaoran said, "You'll have to excuse us. I've come to take my wife to dinner."

"By all means. I was just leaving anyway," Blake said heading towards the door. Turning back to Sakura he said, "We can do lunch on Monday." He met Syaoran's eyes challenging them one last time before heading out.

"He just means lunch in the cafeteria," Sakura squeaked.

Putting his sunglasses back on, Syaoran lead her out of the classroom. "Come I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"To meet my parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Here Comes the Sun. I honestly feel like this song is the theme song for this entire fanfiction. It talks about his heart thawing from ice because of her sun. I really feel like this song really fits well with their relationship even in the card captor universe.

So... I have gotten a whole lot of hate mail for progressing their relationship in this chapter in the past. Please know that I really went back and forth multiple times about whether I should. However, ultimately after I completed the whole thing, I went back to this chapter one last time and I knew it had to be now. So, do they love each other at this point? No. Do they have a mutual attraction to one another? Yes. Hopefully this explanation will help in future reviews.

Also Sakura is finally going to meet his parents! What do you guys think will happen?

Sorry for the late update. Fanfiction must of had some sort of bug over the weekend. Every time I tried to submit this document it kept telling me there was an error. Super annoying.

Please review!


	7. Here, There, and Everywhere

Disclamier: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Seven: Here, There, and Everywhere

It wasn't until Sakura was stuck in the car with Syaoran that she realized they hadn't talked since they slept together.

Early that next morning she had found herself entangled in his arms asleep on the floor. The fire had long gone out, and it was the cold that had finally woken up her up. Peering up at the clock she realized she had a coffee date with Tomoyo in thirty minutes.

She had felt like she was back in her college days. Sneaking out of the guy's dorm room before he woke up and taking the walk of shame back home. It really was no wonder that Tomoyo was able to guess considering she still had yesterday's makeup on, and her hair was a complete disaster.

"Was it your first time?" Syaoran asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Hoe? I mean no, of course not!" she said blushing furiously.

"Well I was beginning to wonder since you are refusing to look me in the eye," Syaoran grinned.

"I'm not avoiding eye contact," Sakura scoffed… avoiding eye contact.

"Are you regretting it?" Syaoran asked heart pounding.

He really didn't know what had come over him last night. She had just looked so beautiful there next to the fire. There was just something about this girl that he couldn't put his finger on. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. He had been thoroughly surprised that she allowed him to kiss her, and even more surprised when she kissed back. The rest of the night melted into a blur, but it was definitely not something he regretted.

"Wha **-** " she stuttered flustered.

"Good," Syaoran said reaching over and taking her hand in his. Her heart pounded at the contact, and she was at a loss for words. Drawing her in close he purred into her ear, "Want to try in the car?"

Sakura gasped yanking her hand out of his. "Hentai!" she yelled hitting him with her bag.

"OW!" Syaoran yelled shielding himself from her assault. "Geez, I was just kidding!" he laughed.

Sakura stopped hitting him when she felt the car come to a halt. Peering out of the window she gasped taking in the huge mansion. "Where are we?" she breathed.

Syaoran sighed, "Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son!" Yelan greeted them taking Syaoran into a stiff hug.

"Mother," Syaoran said rigidly hugging back.

Drawing away, Yelan's amber eyes landed on Sakura. "And this must be your wife."

Bowing lowly Sakura said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura **-** "

She was cut off as Yelan reached out a hand, and drew Sakura up by her chin. Sakura was entranced by the older woman's beauty. She was stately with jet black hair, and amber eyes that matched Syaoran's almost identically. She was taken aback by how the older woman's eyes were filled with scorn.

"You remind me of someone," Yelan said peering into the younger girl's startling green eyes. She had always disliked that color.

"Mother **-** "Syaoran started to say, but was quickly cut off as his father entered.

Ryuuren walked in, and regarded his son for a moment before peering over at his new daughter-in-law. He was getting ready to go over and greet her when she turned towards him. It was her green eyes that immediately made him stop. They were the exact shade of… no it couldn't be. Gathering himself he strode over. "It's nice to finally meet you."

She then smiled up at him, and bowed politely. "You as well, Sir. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but I guess it's Li now."

"Sakura?"Ryuuren whispered. It couldn't be… but the smile was the same. And the name… that was the name she wanted…

"Yes?" Sakura asked tilting her head to side. He was staring at her so strangely.

Syaoran frowned at his father. Why was he acting so weird?

"Come, let's have dinner!" Yelan announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sakura, what does your family do?" Yelan asked peering at her over her plate of lobster and steak.

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Well my father is an archeologist and professor."

"And your mother?" Yelan asked cutting her steak.

Seeing the hurt come over Sakura's eyes; Syaoran quickly interjected, "She passed away from leukemia."

Hearing Ryuuren's fork drop Yelan looked over at her husband suspiciously. Slowly turning back to Sakura she said, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura smiled meekly taking another bite of food. "And have you gone to school?"

"What is this? An interrogation mother?" Syaoran growled, but was quickly silenced by the look on her face.

"Yes. I went to Irivne University. I just graduated this year," Sakura answered quickly. "I majored in music and teaching."

"Music? Do you play?" Yelan asked indicating the piano off to the side of the massive dining room.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yes, but I'm afraid I'm not very good **-** "

"Do play for us," Yelan said none too sweetly.

"Oh but I promise I'm not **-** "

"Do as your elder asks and play," Yelan said more forcefully.

"Mother!" Syaoran hissed. Turning to Sakura he said, "You don't have to play if you don't want to."

"It's okay," Sakura said standing tensely, and making her way to the grand piano.

Sitting down, she slid her hands over the keys marveling in the beauty. Her brother, Touya, had always been the more musically instrument talented. He played both the piano and violin beautifully. She had always been more gifted in singing and writing song lyrics. Sitting down she took a deep breath and began to play.

Syaoran sat tensely but then stopped as the first note hit his ears. It was beautiful. He marveled at Sakura as he watched her play getting lost in the music. It was then he remembered what brought them together in the first place had been her notebook. Filled with all those song lyrics…

"I don't recognize this," Yelan said frowning.

"She wrote it herself," Syaoran said smiling.

Yelan was about to reply when Sakura started to sing:

 _The tears seem to remember_

 _They fill your place again_

 _I try to erase you but I can't_

 _You have become my all_

 _You, even if I can't see you ,_

 _Even if I can't listen to you_

 _I'm still ok_

 _Even if the break up is sad and my heart again hurts_

 _If you are happy I can laugh_

 _I erase you but I miss you even more_

 _Tears will flow even more than today_

 _Like fate, you're one that will never come to me again_

 _Only you_

 _I hope you're happy to tears_

 _Goodbye my love_

 _My heart seems to know_

 _This nostalgia is about to explode_

 _Even if I try to hide it I can't_

 _You have become my heart_

 _You I can't have you, I can't touch you_

 _But I'm still ok_

 _I pain and tears flow but_

 _If you are happy I can laugh_

 _I erase you but I miss you even more_

 _Tears will flow even more than today_

 _Like fate, you're one that will never come to me again_

 _Only you_

 _I hope you're happy to tears_

 _Think of me once_

 _Sometimes remember us_

 _That's fine, sometime we might be able to meet_

 _That day, you_

 _I wait, like a short goodbye_

 _Good bye my love_

Syaoran was shocked. He was honestly surprised that this was the first time he had ever heard her sing. He knew she must be decent because why else would she devote so much time and effort into a little notebook, but he would have never guessed she would be this good. Her voice was powerful but angelic. It filled up the whole room, and left everyone sitting in their seats just staring open mouthed. Even some of the wait staff had stopped what they were doing to come listen in rapture.

Finishing the last note on the keys Sakura drew her hands back and quickly wiped away a single tear that fell. She had written that song when she hadn't been in a good place. It was a wonder, that it had been the song to come to her at this moment. Embarrassed, Sakura stood and bowed.

Syaoran quickly jumped up from his seat and clapped heartedly. Yelan begrudgingly stood up and clapped as well. Ryuuren was the last to rise, but he had a hand on the chair supporting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I had never heard you sing," Syaoran said walking with Sakura down the hall.

Sakura blushed. "Well, you can see why I never pursued it. I've always been better at writing songs than actually performing **-** "

"What?! You are amazing," Syaoran said coming to halt making her stop as well. "You should be the one with a record deal, not me."

Sakura laughed, but stopped peering over his shoulder. "Is that your room?"

Syaoran looked over his shoulder. "Oh yeah but **-** "he didn't get to finish because Sakura had already walked in. "Hey, wait!"

Walking into his room Sakura was immediately greeted with green. She laughed walking along, and staring at all his pictures. There were several pictures of him and Meilin from when they were children. There were also several trophies from various soccer leagues, and karate competitions. Giggling, she picked up a particular picture of a scowling little boy holding a huge sword. Holding it up to him she compared the picture to the Syaoran now and laughed. "Yup, still the same guy."

"Give me that," Syaoran said taking the picture from her scowling down at the little boy. He was a little flustered. He had never had a girl into his room before. Not even Meilin was allowed in here.

"Wait a second," Sakura said bending down "Is this your journal?!"

Syaoran gasped, lunging for it. Sakura laughed and danced away holding the green notebook aloft. "Hey! It's only fair. You had mine and now I get to have yours. Don't even try to pretend that you didn't read through mine."

"What?! I would never," Syaoran said dashing for the notebook again, but Sakura evaded him once more.

"Let's see," she said opening it. "Journal, today I made a teddy bear **-** "

Syaoran tackled her onto the bed making her squeal. She tried her best to keep ahold of the journal, but Syaoran quickly tore it away. Eyes gleaming Syaoran said, "Payback time," and began to tickle her.

Sakura laughed hysterically but was cut off by Yelans' voice saying, "Xiao Lang that will be quite enough." The two sprang apart, and quickly stood up. Holding her head high Yelan said before leaving, "I insist you stay for the weekend. You will sleep downstairs in the main guestroom."

Sakura's heart dropped. The whole weekend? But she hadn't even brought a change of clothes!

"It will be fine. I'll tell her I have to go back early for work tomorrow. She'll understand," Syaoran said reassuringly seeing the look on her face. "Come on we might as well head down to the guest room **-** "

"We?! As in we are sleeping in the same room?" Sakura said nervously. Why was this always happening to them?

"Yes afraid so. Wouldn't it be weird if a married couple didn't sleep together?" he had her there. "Plus it's not like we haven't done it before."

Sakura slapped him on the arm following him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time felt different. Both stared up at the ceiling with their hands folded on their chest. Sure on their honeymoon it had been awkward enough, but they had spent most of the night talking anyway. And last time they had fallen asleep on the floor together after well…

"I can hear your heart pounding from here," Syaoran said grinning up into the ceiling. "Don't worry I won't try anything."

"I didn't regret it you know," Sakura whispered. Syaoran turned facing her. She turned her head as well; finding his amber eyes in the dark. "I never answered your question in the car."

Syaoran couldn't help it and he shifted closer to her. "So you don't regret it?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"I know I said I wouldn't try anything, but can I kiss you?" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura shifted closer, and as an answer she pulled him into her. His hands went immediately to her face cupping her to him. Sakura couldn't help but to have her hands travel up his shirt. Things were just starting to get pretty heated when his phone went off.

"You should answer it," Sakura said breathless in between kisses.

"Later," Syaoran growled nibbling at her ear.

His phone sounded again this time more persistent. Cursing Syaoran rolled off Sakura and grabbed his phone. "Damn it, Da-Xie," Syaoran said reading the caller ID.

"You should answer it," Sakura said sitting up. "It's probably for the best," she said smoothing down her hair.

Syaoran sighed getting out of bed, but not before bending down, and planting another kiss on her lips. "Don't go anywhere," he said teasingly.

Sakura giggled. "So much for not trying anything."

Once out in the hall Syaoran called Da-Xie back. It turned out he wouldn't have to lie to his parents after all. He was needed at the recording studio by Sunday. Why this couldn't wait until the morning he didn't know.

Syaoran was getting ready to head back into the room when he heard his parents' raised voices from down the hall.

"It's her isn't it?" Yelan was saying.

"I don't want to talk about it, Yelan," Ryuuren said pouring himself another cup brandy.

"No we will talk about this! I've been trying to get you talk about this for years now!" Yelan yelled. "She's her daughter isn't she?! Nade **-** "

"Don't say her name!" Ryuuren snarled hurtling his brandy cup at the wall.

"Nadeshiko!" Yelan screamed tears running down her face. "Nadeshiko. It's always been her this whole time. You're still in love with her, aren't you? Still in love with a dead woman."

A slap was heard, and Syaoran braced himself against the door.

"How dare you!" Yelan bit out.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way,"Ryuuren growled, but he mostly sounded defeated.

"Have you ever loved me?" Yelan asked tears streaming down her face.

"Of course, Yelan,"Ryuuren said drawing her into him.

"Then why?! Why haven't you been able to forget her?" Yelan asked pounding on his chest.

"Because…. I did something to her that I will never forgive myself for."

Suddenly, a thought came to Yelan and she drew away. "The girl, oh Ryuuren say she isn't yours!"

Syaoran had heard enough. His blood ran cold in his veins, and his legs gave out from underneath him. The mysterious father that Sakura had asked him to help her find. The mysterious man that had made her mother leave her father, and travel all the way to China. He had said he would help her find him, and he had…

It was his father.

Author's Note:

So… a lot of you were pretty mad at me last chapter. I was debating on whether or not to say anything, but ultimately I've decided to say this. If you want your normal run of the mill rom-com where boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they slowly fall in love, and then confess their feelings at the end… this story is not for you. If you want a roller coaster of drama and emotion then this is the story for you. I have the whole rest of this story written out. I've had this story completed for months now. I'm just slowly releasing it. So if you would like to continue to this roller coaster with me then I'm happy to have you, but if you don't think you can handle it I would exit here. Thank you!

If you want to listen to the song Sakura is playing in real time is Ailee Goodbye My Love. Also you should listen to a piano version of this song by itself. It's gorgeous and so beautiful and sad. When I pictured a voice for Sakura starting this project it was a no brainer that Ailee would be Sakura's voice.

Here, There, and Everywhere. I felt this song was a good match considering that Sakura and Syaoran's relationship is just starting to take bloom. Syaoran is realizing he needs her beside him day to day. It also talks about past loves which I thought was suiting for Leiyun.

Speaking of, we finally discovered who Sakura has been looking for. What did you guys think of the twist? Please don't hate me! Just stick with me.

Please review!


	8. Don't Let Me Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Eight: Don't Let Me Down

She was his sister.

Syaoran found himself playing this thought over and over again in his mind as he walked the grounds of the mansion. It all made sense. Why he was so drawn to this girl, and why fate would bring the two of them together on that airplane. It was all meant to happen.

But why did it have to be her? Sinking down onto the ground Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. He had to tell her. Most importantly he had to stop feeling this way about her. He still wasn't quite for sure how he felt about her, but whatever it was he needed to quench it fast. They couldn't feel this way about one another. It was wrong.

Groggily Sakura peered into the dark when she heard the door open. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 3:00 AM. "Hey, where have you been?" she asked sleepily. When he didn't answer, and just got back into bed Sakura tilted her head. "Syaoran?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder. She was shocked when he roughly threw her hand off. "What's the matter?" she asked scooting closer to him, but stopped when he rolled over and pushed her away. "Wha **-** "

"Not now, Sakura. Just… stay over there for now okay?" Syaoran said trying to control his emotions, and ignoring the feeling in his chest seeing the hurt look on her face through the darkness.

"Okay…" she said situating herself back on her side. What in the world was wrong with him?

Things only got worse when the sun came up. Sakura stretched, and smiled sleepily over at Syaoran. Green eyes gleaming mischievously she leaned over to him, and said teasingly. "Shall we pick back up where we left off?"

She was expecting a reaction, but not the one she got. He avoided looking into her eyes. "We can't, Sakura."

She frowned trying to conceal her hurt. "Is it because your parents are down the hall or…?"

"We just can't okay?!" Syaoran yelled getting out of bed. Taking a deep breath he said more calmly, "We just can't anymore okay?"

She swallowed down the tears that were threatening to build up. "What do you mean anymore?"

Clenching his fist Syaoran steeled himself. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Not yet. So instead he had to tell her something else. A lie. "It was fun while it lasted, but let's be honest this isn't working okay? This is supposed to be all fake remember? Plus, we broke rule number one which is no physical contact."

"Is that all this was to you? A game?" she asked furiously wrenching the covers off of her.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

The look that came over her face was enough to tell him anything he needed to know. She would never trust him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He hasn't talked to you in a month?!" Tomoyo exclaimed furious.

It was true. It had been a whole month since that morning. The July heat bore down on the two girls as they sipped their iced coffees. Sakura sighed, and sadly sat down her cup. She still wasn't quite for sure what to think about the whole situation. She had tried numerous times to get Syaoran to talk to her. Finally after awhile she just gave up.

For an entire month now Sakura would wake to find that Syaoran had already left. She would try to stay up, and wait for him to come home only to receive a cryptic text saying he was working late. When he was home it was a lot of avoiding eye contact. She couldn't for the life her figure out what went wrong. Was it just because they had slept together? But even before then they had at least managed to get along.

She had told Syaoran she didn't regret it, but now… she wasn't so sure.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with concern. When her friend didn't reply that only made her furrow her brows even further.

Later that evening Tomoyo brought the topic up with Eriol. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?" Eriol asked distractedly making dinner.

"Yes you," Tomoyo said crossing her arms. "You're the one that insisted she go get that notebook from that boy herself. If she hadn't **-** "

"Everything happens for a reason," was all Eriol said stirring contently. "I'm sure Syaoran has his reasons."

Tomoyo was furious. She hated it when Eriol acted all coy. It was the quality that attracted her to him, but also infuriated her to no end.

"Well, I suggest you talk to him and figure out his _reasons_ ," she said stressing the word reason, "Or I will have plenty of _reasons_ to not marry you in two months," she said once more stressing the word 'reasons' before stomping away.

Sweating nervously he reached for his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month.

He had kept the secret for an entire month.

Every day was torture. He hated not talking to Sakura. In just a short month following their arrangement she had become a pivotal part of his life. There wasn't a day that they didn't squabble or tease each other. Now, he hated himself most of all for taking away her smile. When he had met Sakura she was so full of life. She lit up every room she walked into, but now it was like her light had dimmed. He knew she hadn't smiled for a whole month, and he was to blame for taking that away.

Not to mention everyday he would see that notebook of hers lying around. Reminding him of his dark secret he was keeping from her.

He found himself almost daily taking out the picture he had stowed away in his wallet of her and Fujitaka. He would give himself a headache examining the two side by side. Trying to find anything that would suggest Fujitaka was in fact her father. He would never admit he was too afraid to do the same with a picture of his own father.

Hearing his phone go off he immediately let it go to voicemail. He knew it was probably Da-Xie ready to yell at him for not reading the new script for the movie.

It rang again but this time more persistent it seemed. The ring sounded vaguely familiar, but he was now deaf to the world. Sighing he reached for the phone, and answered not even looking at the caller id. "Li," he said in a bored tone.

"Why, is that anyway to talk to your elder?" came that annoying voice from the other end of line.

"What do you want?" Syaoran growled. "And you're only a year older!"

"What a temper. I thought we had gotten past that," Eriol tsked only irritating Syaoran further. "Anyways, you have put me in a predicament with your little lovers' quarrel and I need you to fix it."

"What lovers' quarrel?" Syaoran scoffed leaning back in his desk chair.

"With the very cute Sakura-chan of course. What she would see in a wolf like you I would never know. So whatever you have brewing in that brain of yours needs to stop. Kiss and make up. I know you've done it before," At this Syaoran's chair fell over much to the amusement of Eriol.

"How?!" came the grunting from the other line. Eriol could picture him trying to pry himself off the floor.

"Let's just say Tomoyo and I have no secrets," Eriol grinned.

"Eriol… it's not a simple as all that," Syaoran sighed resigning to just to sit on the floor. Leaning his head back against the wall he muttered, "I can't do this to her. I just can't."

Sensing the topic moving in a more serious tone Eriol asked, "What can't you do? Syaoran, what's going on?"

But all he got as a response was the hanging up sound. Eriol frowned. This was worse than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Classes are over!" Blake exclaimed excitedly walking out into the summer heat.

Classes had finally ended for the students, and now they were on their well-deserved two month break. Sakura couldn't help but to smile because of his excitement.

Seeing her smile, Blake stopped. "There's that smile. It's been gone for awhile."

Sakura couldn't help but grin again. Yet another good song lyric she thought filing it away.

Avoiding the topic Sakura asked, "So any plans for the next two months?"

"Oh, I think I might go to Japan for a bit. See the old neighborhood and what not," Blake said leaning up against his bike.

"Will you visit your family?" Sakura asked digging through her bag to find her roller blades. If she had been looking up she would have caught the change in his expression.

"Um, no, they will probably just stay in the states," Blake said clearing his throat.

Sakura tilted her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not," he said ruffling her hair a bit. Thankfully he hadn't tried to hit on her for almost a whole month now. Sakura could now confidently say that Blake had become one of her good friends. "How about you? Hubby taking you anywhere?"

He didn't miss when she casted her eyes down at the mention of…. Him. "Um no I don't think so. He's so busy and what not," she laughed it off nervously.

"Oh well, if you want a holiday let me know," Blake said getting on his bike. "See you around!" he yelled biking off.

Once he was out of eyesight Sakura let her smile drop. A whole two months of being at home with nothing to do. At least work had kept her occupied this last month. Clenching her fist Sakura couldn't help but to be angry with herself. Why was she letting this guy make her so emotional?! I mean they had only slept together once. It wasn't like she was ever truly in the love with the guy…. Right?

But her heart betrayed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slid the apartment door open, and was just taking off her shoes when…

"SURPRISE!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed backing up, and almost falling down. Heart hammering she took in the sight of Tomoyo and Eriol standing together in the living room. "Wha **-**?"

"We are going on a trip!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"A trip? Where?" Sakura asked her heart rate coming down.

"Yalong Bay!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. Sakura had heard of this. It was supposedly the Chinese version of Hawaii so to say.

Seeing her eyes cast nervously around Eriol said, "Don't worry. Syaoran is not coming."

She visibly relaxed. Well maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She needed a vacation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran stared at his phone in confusion standing in the middle of a tarmac. He had texted his contact to come pick him up at least six times.

He had suddenly got an offer to film a commercial at Yalong Bay yesterday. He was going to turn it down, but when he heard it was for Pepsi, a brand his mother didn't like, well he couldn't say no.

However, his patience was wearing thin at this point. Didn't these people know who he was?! Finally in the distance he saw someone coming towards him. She was wearing at white summer dress, and she was holding down her white hat. Suddenly, the wind ripped her hat off, and sent it flying in his direction.

"Hoe! Catch it please!" the girl yelled running in his direction.

Running forward he dived for it just as the girl dived for it as well. "OW!" both yelled when their heads collided.

Syaoran angrily sat up and looked up just in time to see a girl with short auburn hair that ended a little bit past her shoulders, and startling green eyes look up.

Emerald met amber.

"What are you doing here?!" both asked at the same time.

"I asked you first!" both said again.

"I'm here to film a commercial. What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked picking himself off the ground.

"Well Eriol sent me to pick up a client that was meeting us here," Sakura said standing dusting off her dress. She looked around for her hat to only have it be handed to her. "Thanks," she said uncomfortably accepting it.

"Let me guess, he said to meet him at this tarmac right?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. That Eriol… he growled in his head.

"Why yes! Right around here matter of fact," Sakura said peering around the tarmac. "But I'm having trouble finding him."

"I'm the client, dummy," Syaoran said flicking her in the forehead. "Can't you see they set us up?"

"Who?" Sakura blinked.

"Eriol and Tomoyo! Who else would think of a scheme like this?" Syaoran said throwing his arms out wide.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Sakura said finally dawning on it. Syaoran had to shake his head at her. "OHH wait a second, but… how **-** "

"We got played, Sakura," Syaoran said lifting his bag off the ground. "That's all there is to it."

Emerald met amber again. They both couldn't deny the déjà vu feeling from the first time they met. Clearing his throat uncomfortably Syaoran said, "So where's the car?"

"Over here," Sakura said, awkwardly leading the way.

Shaking his head Syaoran muttered, "Pepsi, indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement.

Syaoran hated this. He hated not being able to talk to her. He resolved to himself that today would be the day. He would have to tell her.

"Say.. Sakura… I **-** "he tried to say when she suddenly bursted out **-**

"OHHHHHH!"

He slammed on the breaks heart hammering. "Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"What? Oh no I'm fine. But look the sun will be setting soon," Sakura said smiling.

His heart stopped in his chest. She was smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in a month.

Smiling bashfully she asked, "Would you mind if we stopped and watched it? I've missed seeing the sun set over the ocean."

Pretty soon they found themselves situated on the beach. The sand was warm, and the sound of the waves crashing was exhilarating for Sakura. She missed the ocean so much.

"Do you surf?" Syaoran asked handing her a beer. He had a bought a case at a stand.

"I'm a California girl. Of course I surf," Sakura laughed accepting the drink.

He was getting ready to ask her another question when he saw her chugging the beer. "Hey, you better take it easy **-** "

"Oh, so now you're all concerned about me?" Sakura scoffed finishing the bottle.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see **-** "Syaoran tried to begin again.

"No, you know what? It's my turn to talk," Sakura said getting braver. Picking up another bottle she opened it, and took another long gulp. "You've talked quite enough for the both us," she hiccupped a little. "You are a mean and terrible person, Syaoran. Yeah you are. You don't care about anyone else's feelings except yours," she said making a grand gesture. "You must enjoy making people feel awful about themselves, and for that I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry that you have to live in so much negativity. Well you're," she said poking him in the chest "Not going to make me feel that way anymore. And **-** " She was cut off when she felt him pull her hand; bringing her into his chest in a crushing hug. "What **-** "

"I know," she heard him whisper "And I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry." She stilled against his chest. She had never heard him speak with such raw emotion before. "This is all my fault. All of it," Syaoran said burying his head into her shoulder.

She brought her arms up and hugged him. "No it's not. I didn't exactly say no **-** "

"No," Syaoran said pulling back. "Sakura it's not about that," he said stealing himself and looking into those green eyes of hers.

"Then why? Why have you been acting this way?" Sakura asked not able to fight the tears that were building up.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I found him… Sakura…"

"Found him? Found who? What are you talking about?" She asked bewildered tears falling.

"The man you came to find. Your mother's first love." He felt her stiffen.

"You mean… you know who he is? But why haven't you told me?" she asked confused.

"I couldn't because… it's… my father Sakura," he said looking beseechingly into her eyes.

"Your father? But then that means…." She said trailing off the truth hitting her.

"Yeah. We might be brother and sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Don't Let Me Down… One of my favorites. I really love the cover from Across the Universe. This song really hits true to me, and it speaks to me on a whole other level. I feel like it's a very raw song so I thought it was fitting one for this chapter.

Surprisingly enough, this has been my favorite chapter to write yet. I guess drama just comes naturally to me haha.

So Sakura knows. How is this going to affect their relationship? I know everything seems very crazy right now. The drama is just going to continue to build I'm afraid so please stick with me if you're brave enough.

Also, as I side note I found out that Chinese school systems are completely different. They would actually still be in school in June, and summer wouldn't start until July. So yeah… let's just pretend that it doesn't.

Please review!


	9. Free As a Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Nine: Free As a Bird

"It's all my fault."

"No dear, it's not your fault," Eriol said for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"You're right," Tomoyo said stopping her pacing. Eriol visibly relaxed only to hear, "It's _your_ fault!"

He just about slid off his chair, "My fault?! Wha **-** "

"This was your whole idea. Coming here. Getting them together again. Now my best friend is lost!" Tomoyo wailed throwing herself on the staircase crying.

It was well past 9 PM, and Tomoyo and Eriol had yet to see Sakura and Syaoran arrive. They had sent Sakura to the airport hours ago. Eriol had called the airlines to be sure that Syaoran's plane had landed, and it was confirmed that it arrived on time.

"I'm sure they are fine," Eriol sighed sitting beside her; laying a reassuring hand on her back. "They are probably making up as we speak."

"If that Syaoran did anything to her so help me," Tomoyo growled, but suddenly stopped when she saw head lights pull into the drive. "Oh, thank god!" she exclaimed running to the door and throwing it open. However, what greeted her was Syaoran walking up the steps with a very much drunk Sakura piggy-backed in his arms. "What in the world happened?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Syaoran sighed re-adjusting the sleeping girl in his arms. "She had a bit too much to drink."

"You think?!" Tomoyo yelled.

Eriol could sense hysterics coming on so he quickly said, "So does that mean you guys made up?" Seeing Syaoran's uncomfortable facial expression said enough to everyone.

"Then why **-** "Tomoyo started to ask only to interrupted by a murmur.

"Tomoyo-chan, my head hurts," Sakura whined on Syaoran's back.

"Oh dear, let's get her to bed," Tomoyo said back in full mom mode.

Sometime later, after Sakura had been put to bed, Tomoyo found Syaoran sitting by himself in the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, but it had long gone cold. His amber eyes stared at what seemed like nothing. Tomoyo had come with full intentions of giving him a verbal beating, but at seeing the look on his face she stopped. What was that look?

Finally it dawned on her, "You love her, don't you?"

Syaoran jumped when he heard her voice. "What?" he asked turning red.

Tomoyo smiled that calming weird smile of hers. She was a lot like Eriol he found himself thinking. She also had the Cheshire cat quality.

"You love her," Tomoyo said again walking into the kitchen. She picked out a mug for herself, and poured some coffee. She offered the pot to Syaoran, and he gladly held out his cup that was still half full.

She settled herself in front of him, and took her time pouring in her milk and sugar waiting for him to talk first. Finally he asked, "How did you know?"

Setting down her cup daintily Tomoyo said serenely, "It was the hurt in your eyes. Nobody has hurt in their eyes unless they've lost something they loved." When he didn't confirm or deny she continued, "But you lost her on your own doing Syaoran. Why are you pushing her away?"

"I had to," he said running a hand through his hair. "It was for her own good."

"What is it you're not telling me?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran braced himself, and then told her everything. Starting at how the contract between them began, his promise to help her find her mother's first love, the romantic night they shared, and then finally the realization they might be related.

"Does she know?" Tomoyo asked her heart breaking for her friend.

He nodded taking a long drink of his coffee that had gone lukewarm again. "Yes. I finally told her tonight. That's why she got really drunk."

Tomoyo nodded understanding. "But you guys don't know for sure." He looked up at her with sad amber eyes. "Well it's true you don't! So your father knew Sakura's mother. Sure it sounds like they were in love, but that doesn't mean that Sakura is his child."

"But Sakura said **-** "Syaoran started, but Tomoyo interrupted him.

"Sakura only knows what she knows from her mother's diary, and the conversations she has overheard," looking down guilty herself Tomoyo said, "And that part is mostly my fault."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well you know that both Sakura and my mother were cousins and best friends growing up. They told each other everything. My mother never did like Fujitaka, Sakura's father, and one day I overheard her talking. She was telling someone how she wished she would have pushed for a paternity test for Sakura. How Nadeshiko had left to go back to her first love, but then came back to Fujitaka. Sakura was born shortly afterwards. My mom always resented Fujitaka for moving away, and taking my mom and Sakura with him. When Nadeshiko died, my mom almost pursued custody of Sakura. But out of Grandfather's wishes she didn't…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"And you told her," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo nodded. "I did… I couldn't keep it from her. I was naïve at the time. I was eleven years old, and I thought if I told Sakura she would want to move in with me. I was so selfish."

"But she didn't," Syaoran said, and he found himself smiling.

Tomoyo smiled too. "No she didn't. Sakura loves her father, Fujitaka I mean, and she's very loyal. She would never do anything to hurt him."

He knew how much she loved Fujitaka as well. He thought of the picture he was carrying in his wallet right now.

"But what I'm trying to say is that none of us know for sure. That is… except for one person…" Tomoyo said stalling.

He sighed loudly knowing what she was getting at, "My father."

She nodded. "If he really did love Nadeshiko as much as he says he did then her daughter deserves to know the truth from him." Seeing the sad look come over his face; Tomoyo laid a hand on his. "And you deserve to know the truth as well."

"Me?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"So you can be with the girl you love. Married for real this time," Tomoyo said winking. Seeing his ears turn red Tomoyo could only giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I still love you  
I wanted to tell you,  
The one who couldn't take it anymore and  
Gave up in the end.  
I miss you more than I hate you  
I long for you more than I'm sad  
Is this not it? Is this not it?

Sakura closed the notebook, and hugged it to her chest hard. This was the beginning of one of her most cherished songs from her mother.

She knew for certainty that it was talking about Ryuuren. What kind of relationship did they have? It must have been pretty powerful to take her away from a husband and young son.

When she had first heard that she might not be her father's child she was in denial. Of course she was Fujitaka's. How could she not be? Then came anger. What was so great about this guy that her mother would just pack up and leave? What kind of monster would abandon her family? Now Sakura was settled with the knowledge. She had come to terms with herself that she might not be Fujitaka's daughter. And so what? Did that make her love him any less? No. Did that make her resent him? No. If anything it made her bond with him grow stronger knowing that he was such a great man that would take back a wife who left him. Who would stay with that wife, and hold her hand through leukemia.

She had come to China for answers, and it was time she stopped pouting.

Sometime later Sakura walked downstairs, and said cheerfully, "Good morning!"

"More like good afternoon," Syaoran said smirking.

Sakura sweat dropped looking at the clock that read 2 PM. "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused last night," Sakura said bowing. Turning to Syaoran she asked, "Can I talk to you?"

The two made their way outside. Syaoran followed her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sakura didn't stop walking until her feet touched the ocean. Breathing in the ocean air gave her courage. Spinning she smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

He was taken aback both by her apology, and her smile. "For what?"

"For telling me," Sakura said facing the ocean again. "For being honest with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Syaoran said joining her side.

"I understand why you didn't. You were protecting me."

"Sakura, if you want to break our contract I completely understand **-** "Syaoran started, but was cut off.

"That would be a breach," she said turning to him again. "You fulfilled your end, but I haven't fulfilled mine. You're still stuck with me for three more months."

"I haven't completely fulfilled my end," Syaoran said, and continued at seeing her confused look. "I found him, but you haven't talked to him yet. Not really anyway."

Looking up at him with scared green eyes she asked, "Would he want to? Talk to me about her I mean."

Syaoran nodded. "I do." Seeing her relax he found himself saying, "Sakura, I want you to know, that whatever happens I **-**."

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Syaoran hugged her back, but found himself thinking: What I was going to say was that Sakura I don't regret anything. I don't regret any of the feelings I have towards you, and I don't regret acting on those feelings. Bumping into you at the airport was the best thing that ever happened to me. But instead Syaoran didn't say these thoughts, and enjoyed the feeling of just holding her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT?!"

Sakura screamed, and Syaoran yelled simultaneously.

"What do you mean by this, Eriol?!" Syaoran roared.

"Now Syaoran-kun, did you really think I was going to have you come all the way out here, and not shoot a Pepsi commercial? Tsk tsk," Eriol said patting him on the head. Syaoran flinched back, and glared at be-speckled freak. "Oh come now, don't give me that look. You get to do the commercial together," Eriol said smiling that smile of his.

"T-T-Tomoyo, I can't shoot a commercial," Sakura quivered.

They were all standing on a secluded beach that was the site for commercial. Cameramen ran about as well as sound and lighting technicians.

"We need to get you two in makeup and hair," Da Xie said walking up typing on her phone. "And you have to do this commercial, "she said rounding on Sakura who recoiled at the look on her face. "It's your first big commercial and big contract together. You both are super marketable right now. China loves you, but I can't figure out why." She said giving Sakura look.

"B-But I've never done anything like this before **-** "Sakura tried to say, but again cringed at the look of fire in Da-Xie's eyes.

"Here is your script, memorize your lines like you always do," Da Xie said handing the piece of paper to Syaoran, and shoving him in the direction of his trailer. Rounding on Sakura again she said, "Here is your part. You only have one line. Surely you can't mess that up."

Sakura gulped dejectedly and took the paper. Shortly after she found herself emerging from her trailer clutched tightly into a towel; she tiptoed down the beach towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled when she saw her, but then frowned. "Why are you wrapped in a towel?"

"I can't do this, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered though clenched teeth.

"Why not? You were the lead in Sleeping Beauty in Elementary school. You had lots of lines then **-** "

Flinging open her towel, Sakura showed her what was underneath. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was dressed to look like a mermaid. Complete with a small shell-like bikini, and a long sheer skirt that resembled a tail. It almost looked like one of her creations, but less frills and fabric.

"Places!" The director yelled.

"Hoe!" Sakura said wrapping the towel around her again.

"I said places!" the director yelled again searching the crowd. "Where are my models?!"

"Go get'em, tiger," Da Xie said yanking the towel off, and pushing Sakura forward none too kindly.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled again stumbling onto the set. She blinked up at all the bright lights, and didn't see Syaoran until she ran right into him. "Sorry **-** "she started to say, but then blushed bright red when she realized he was bare-chested.

Yes she realized she had seen him without a shirt before, and even in a more well… intimate environment. However, that was the heat of the moment. It's not like she had time to really see him in well… all of his glory.

"Are you okay?" he asked frowning seeing her bright red face. "Do you want me to have them fetch you water?"

All she could do was gulp and shake her head no.

"Okay love birds, let's get started," the director tried again. "So here is your scene. Sakura, you are a beautiful mermaid/siren creature calling to him. Li, you hear her call, the call of Pepsi, and you must go to it. Understand?"

Syaoran nodded confidently, and Sakura could only nod weakly.

Soon thereafter she found herself perched on a large rock out a little ways off from the beach. She couldn't help but to shiver as the cold water splashed onto her. The director wanted to use an actual rock, and no CG for a more realistic and fantasy look.

"Action!" the director yelled.

Sakura watched as Syaoran stumbled around the beach seeming to be lost and confused. He whipped his head around his glorious chestnut hair damp with salt water. He was dressed in a torn open white peasant top and ragged, black bottoms so the overall effect was that of a ship wrecked sailor.

She found herself mesmerized watching him act. He really was fantastic. Sakura completely forgot that all of this wasn't real for a moment until she heard the director calling her name.

"Sakura! SAKURA!"

"HOE! Sorry!" she called back. "What's my line again?"

The director rubbed his temples. "Pepsi… your line is PEPSI!" he shouted out to her.

"Okay!" she yelled back giving an okay sign. Tomoyo giggled, but was shushed by Eriol. Syaoran couldn't help but to shake his head.

"ACTION!" the director yelled again.

This time Sakura paid more attention, and when it was her turn she cleared her throat and yelled, "PEPSI!"

"Cut! Cut! CUT! NO NO NO NO," the director stomped about. "You do not shout it like a squawking bird. You are calling to the man you love. You are beseeching. You are mesmerizing. You need to get his attention, and the only way you can do that is to say Pepsi."

Sakura tilted her head. "But wouldn't I just call his name?" Even Syaoran almost laughed at that one.

The director looked like he was about to explode when Syaoran said, "Let me talk to her."

"You do that."

"Sakura! Come in for a moment," Syaoran yelled out to her.

"Okay!" she said standing, but it was then that Syaoran saw a huge wave rolling in.

"Wait! Sakura! Watch out!" Syaoran yelled, but it was too late.

Sakura screamed as the wave crashed into her sending her flailing into the ocean. She was thrown about, and Sakura was terrified as the ocean water filled her lungs. Gasping for relief she tried to claw her way to the surface only to get tugged back down. Through the murky water Sakura could barely see her long mermaid skirt was caught in the rock.

Back on the beach everyone was frantic. "Where is she?!" Tomoyo yelled frightened.

"Wait Syaoran!" Da Xie yelled.

But Syaoran had already pulled off his white shirt, and dived into the ocean. He swam as fast as he could toward the rock, and his heart beat frantically in his chest. "Sakura!" he screamed coming to the rock. Diving underneath he looked about, but couldn't see her through the murky water.

On the other side of the rock Sakura was frantically trying to get her skirt unstuck, but her energy was leaving her. Her lungs burned for air, and her muscles grew weak. Suddenly, strong arms came around her.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, and pulled but found her stuck. Frenzied, he searched for what she was trapped on only to see her skirt caught on the rock. He braced his foot against the rock, and with one strong, ripping motion she was free.

Breaking the surface he gasped for air, and looked down at Sakura. He was startled to see her turning blue. "No Sakura, damnit!" he yelled swimming back to the beach.

Tomoyo saw him swimming back with an unconscious Sakura and screamed, "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Give them air!" Eriol shouted as Syaoran dragged her onto the beach.

Syaoran quickly checked for breathing, pulse, and began CPR. Sakura gave a loud cough, and water rushed from her mouth. She blinked up into the sun only to see Syaoran's hysterical amber eyes looking down on her.

"Sakura! Are you okay?!" He shouted, and she could only nod weakly.

"And CUT!" he heard the director yell.

Syaoran rounded on him with blazing eyes. "You were rolling?!"

"That was fantastic! Better than I envisioned **-** "he was cut off as Syaoran hauled back and punched him.

"Li!" Da Xie yelled shocked.

"Syaoran!" Eriol yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"She could have died, you bastard!" he yelled trying to break free of Eriol.

"Get him off my set!" the director roared holding his bleeding cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here," Tomoyo said handing Syaoran a steaming mug sometime later, "Take this to her."

"What is it?" he asked staring down at the hot, white liquid.

"It's warm milk and honey. It's what her dad and brother make for her when she isn't feeling well."

He nodded taking the cup. He went to her room, and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," she called weakly. Seeing him walk in she smiled, and sat up straighter in bed. "What have you got there?" she asked seeing the mug. When he handed it to her she couldn't help but to feel tears build up in her eyes. "Milk and honey…. How did you **-**?"

"Tomoyo," he answered situating himself on her bed.

"Oh, of course," she said sipping the warm drink. They sat in silence for a moment before both said "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" Syaoran said unbelievably. "If anybody should be apologizing it's me!"

"I ruined your commercial," she said staring dejectedly down into her mug. "And now that director is never going to let you work with Pepsi again **-** "

"Good riddance," Syaoran interjected. Seeing that she still had the guilty expression he quickly said, "Sakura I mean it. I really don't care about what he thinks about me or my contract with Pepsi. What I do care about is that I put you in danger today."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason you were in this dumb commercial was because of me. Because I asked you to marry me, and forced you into this crazy lifestyle of mine. "

"What are you saying?" she asked her heart speeding up.

"I'm saying that…. You're free Sakura…"

"What?" she asked her heart stopping.

"The contract ends here. Let's get a divorce."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Free As a Bird, can we really live without each other?

Can they live without each other I guess we will have to wait and see it if they can.

The song Sakura mentioned halfway through is "This Isn't It" by Taeyang. I'll explain this song in more depth next chapter, and why it's in this story.

I had a whole week off for once in my life. So to celebrate this I decided to go ahead, and post another chapter ahead of schedule. So they are ending their contract, and Sakura is going to talk to Ryuuren finally.

Please review!


	10. I Want to Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Ten: I Want to Hold Your Hand

"The contract ends here. Let's get a divorce."

These words kept mulling around in her head the whole awkward car ride back to Syaoran's apartment. She told herself that she should be happy. She was finally free, and that she wouldn't have to be thrust into the spotlight anymore. However, another part of her, which she wasn't for sure if she wanted to admit yet, was breaking.

He had become a constant figure in her life. Sure he started off as a nuisance, and then that nuisance turned into an almost relationship. Who knows what would have happened between them if they hadn't found out the truth.

Sakura shook her head scolding herself. They still didn't know for sure. However, she couldn't help but to think if they ended up being siblings then at least she could still have some kind of relationship with him… even if it was brotherly affection.

"I will still go with you," she heard him say.

Looking up she saw that he was still intently staring out of his own window.

She didn't have to ask what he meant, that he would go with her to speak with Ryuuren, so instead she said, "Thank you… Syaoran-kun."

Hearing his name hit him like a weight. He knew this was for the best, but a small part of him reminded him that he also thought not telling her the truth was for the best. Sakura frowned when she saw him reach into his wallet.

"Here," he said passing her the picture.

Sakura gasped taking in the picture he held out to her. She had thought she lost it. It was one of her most favorite pictures of her and her father. She had run her first full marathon in honor of her mother, and her father had been at the finish line cheering her on. She remembered being so happy, and flinging her arms around him in triumph. Touya quickly snapped the picture, and captured the perfect moment between father and daughter.

Looking up at Syaoran she asked, "How did you **-**? "

"I took it," he answered cutting her off. "From your journal. I don't even know why I took it," he admitted staring down into his lap guilty. He found himself laughing, "I guess I've sort of started to think of it as a good luck charm, but I guess it apparently doesn't work." Looking up he was startled to see her green eyes so close.

"Why did you take it, Syaoran?" she asked. She didn't say it accusingly; instead it sounded like she was asking him a different question all together.

Clearing his throat he quickly backed away. "Anyway, you can take your time moving out this week. I have a pretty busy schedule so no rush."

"Oh okay," Sakura said sounding defeated. "What do you have going on?" she asked curious.

"It's crazy to say, but I'm finally starting to record my album, "he started to say but was cut off by a crushing hug.

"That's great! Congratulations!" she cried gleefully.

He couldn't help but to laugh, and pat her back. "Not really. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Pulling back she smiled joyfully up at him. "You will do great, Syaoran-kun."

He felt his cheeks heating up, and quickly backed away again. "Psht I know I'll do fine," he said gruffly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Li," Wei greeted warmly.

"Wei, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said surprised walking in, and setting down his luggage.

"I came to drop off some documents for you to look at, and took the liberty of bringing in some packages that were left for you downstairs," Wei said taking off Syaoran's jacket without him needing to ask.

Wei had started off as the family butler that quickly became a trusted confidant. Now Wei helped run the Li Corporation as an adviser, but old habits still died hard especially where the young master was concerned.

"Wei!" Sakura greeted running up, and forgetting all formalities and giving him a big hug.

Wei laughed a little uncomfortable at her American ways. "Ah, Mrs. Li **-** "

"Sakura is just fine Wei," Sakura scolded.

"Mrs. Li-," he began again choosing to ignore her request, "One of the packages was for you. I sat it in your room for you."

With one gleeful cry Sakura scurried to her room thinking it was a care package from her father. Every month he sent her one containing her favorite American products that you just couldn't get in China. However instead of finding her favorite deodorant, tampons (seriously why aren't there any good tampons in China?), and of course coffee beans (why so much tea?) she was instead greeted with a blank box.

With shaking hands she reached into the box, and screamed aloud when her hand came back bloody.

Hearing her scream, Syaoran quickly ran into the room without knocking and was shocked when he saw her bloody hand.

"Sakura?! What **-** "he started to say, but then stopped when she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

He was at her side in a moment, and quickly pulled her to him facing her away from the box. With tentative eyes Syaoran looked into the package, and his stomach did flip flops. A cherry blossom twig lay in the box covered with blood. The only explanation was a typed note that said: _Stay away from Li Xiao Lang… or else._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was still shaking a little bit when he handed her a mug of milk and honey. "I don't understand… who would do this?"

Syaoran sighed running his hands through his hair. "I'm sad to say that I have some pretty crazy fans out there, but up until this point they have been pretty harmless."

"Well I guess that's it then," Sakura said sitting down her mug. "I'll leave before morning-"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for one moment now you are crazy."

Sakura looked up stunned. "But the note said **-** "

"I don't care what that note said. That was a blatant threat on my wife, and there is no way I'm letting you leave my sight," he said standing up and pacing the room. "I'm going to have to get you bodyguards and a security detail. I'm so stupid that I haven't done it up until now."

"Syaoran-kun **-** "Sakura tried to say, but was cut off.

"Of course we will have to do background checks on everyone we know. Not everyone knows this address."

"Syaoran-kun **-** "Sakura tried again.

"Thank god school hasn't started back up yet. You should give up teaching for the time being as well."

"Li Xiao Lang!" Sakura said this time more forcibly causing Syaoran to stop pacing.

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned coming back to her side, and taking her hand. "Damn there are still traces of red on your hand. Here, let me go get a towel **-** "

"Would you shut up for a moment?" Sakura said forcing him to sit back down. "Syaoran-kun, I'm okay. I was just really surprised that's all. So you can breathe," she added with a smile.

He didn't realize he had been holding his breath. Feeling his heart rate go back to normal he let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry but I don't think we can get a divorce now."

All he got was a smile in return. "You called me your wife just then."

"I did?" he asked shocked.

Sakura nodded happily. "You said that was a blatant threat on my wife."

"Oh I guess I did," Syaoran said not meeting her eyes.

"I liked it," he heard her barely whisper. Looking up he was greeted with those shining eyes of hers. "I liked hearing you say I'm your wife."

They both stared at each other for a moment completely lost for words. It was the kind of silence that you could almost hear. Shifting closer to her he reached out with a shaking hand, and gently cupped her face. He felt her let out a shaky breath that only made his pulse quicken once more.

"I want to kiss you… is that wrong?" he found himself asking aloud.

"And is it wrong that I want you to?" was the only answer he got.

He tensely leaned forward, and looked into her eyes one last time for permission. She gave a small nod, and that was all he needed. He closed the distance in a heartbeat, and both felt their pulses sky rocket as their lips met in their forbidden kiss. This kiss was different. The others they had shared were heated and urgent, but this was soft and delicate. Like they both knew that this perfect moment couldn't last.

Pulling away Sakura sniffed, "This is so unfair," she found herself asking again, "Why did it have to be you?"

Now Syaoran didn't need to be confused to know what she meant because he felt the same. Kissing her one last time on the forehead he drew her close, and rested his head on hers. "I know Sakura… I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Sakura-chan I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said sadly staring up at her maid of honor.

Sakura was over at Tomoyo's house for the maid of honor's dress fitting. Tomoyo could hardly believe that next month she would be getting married.

"No I don't want you to be sad Tomoyo-chan this is a happy day," Sakura said putting on a cheerful face. "And this dress is beautiful!" she exclaimed twirling around.

It was a beautiful, deep lavender with a sweetheart neckline. The entire bodice was a delicate purple lace with capped sleeves that billowed out to a flowing skirt. It was definitely a lot more restrained than a normal Tomoyo design.

Tomoyo blushed prettily. "Thank you, I worked very hard on it."

Once Sakura spun back around Tomoyo couldn't help but to stare up at her friend sadly. She knew Sakura was putting a brave face for her sake. She had finally managed to get Sakura to tell her everything that was going on. It broke her heart for her friend to know she was in love, but it was a possible forbidden love.

"Where's your dress?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Tomoyo smiled and went to fetch it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!"

She heard someone yell from the distance. Confused she turned around only to be greeted with Blake's smiling face.

"Blake!" she greeted.

Sakura was meeting Blake at Starbucks to catch up since he had been gone for awhile on holiday.

"So are you excited for the new semester to start?" Blake asked tearing off a piece of lemon cake, and dunking it in his coffee.

She took her time sipping her macchiato before she replied, "Actually I'm not coming back this semester."

He looked up at her shocked. "What? Why?!"

Clearing her throat uncomfortably she said, "Syaoran and I feel that it's for the best right now **-** "

"Li Syaoran," he muttered a dark look coming over his face.

"What?" Sakura asked blinking.

The look left as quickly as it come. "Nothing," he said putting back on his warm smile. "So what are you going to do instead? Sit and home and knit?"

"Haha," Sakura said playfully. "I'm not for sure yet."

He couldn't help but to notice that her hands were shaking slightly. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Truthfully, she was not okay. It had been a little over two weeks since her first death threat, and since then they were coming in daily. Syaoran had been super strict about her staying with her security detail at all times, but today she had just wanted a little break. She knew he would be furious at her, but it was a risk she felt she needed to take.

"I'm fine," she said smiling and sitting down her now empty grande container. "Actually I need to get going," she said standing and collecting her things. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Syaoran's probably having a conniption **-** "

She stopped when Blake's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him shocked. "Why do you stay with him, Sakura?"

Forcing her wrist out of his grip she said, "I think that's an inappropriate thing to ask."

Again, she swore she saw a dark look on this face, but as quickly as she saw it disappeared again. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll… see you around then… Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew he would be angry, but she didn't realize how furious he would be until she saw his flashing amber eyes.

"Where were you?!"

"I was at Tomoyo's, and then I ran into Blake-"

"You left without your security. I thought we talked about this-"Syaoran growled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to go talk about private matters with my best friend without a large man breathing down my back the whole time," Sakura countered with flashing emerald eyes.

"You could have been killed Sakura **-** "Syaoran began.

"But I wasn't!" Sakura screamed.

"They knew where you were, Sakura," Syaoran said handing her envelope.

With trembling hand she opened the envelope to see pictures of her entering Tomoyo's apartment, leaving Tomoyo's apartment, and then having coffee with Blake.

Losing her strength, the pictures cascaded to the floor. Staring up at this with defeated eyes Sakura said, "I'm sorry."

Pulling her into a hug he gruffly got out, "Thank god they didn't realize you were by yourself. But Sakura you have to promise me," he said holding her out again at arm's length, "No more going out without security."

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out Syaoran's solution was to have Sakura with him 24/7. She was forced awake at the crack of dawn to go running with him, have breakfast at an un-godly hour, and then sit through boring meetings with Da-Xie much to both girls' disagreement.

The one thing Sakura didn't mind, however, was getting to be in the recording studio with him. Currently she sat behind the glass with the producer, and watched enraptured as Syaoran got fitted with his special headphones and mic.

The producer turned to the pianist that was also in the room with Syaoran, and said over the speaker: "Okay remember to come in slowly, and Li wait for my cue. We will add in everything else once we have this part completed."

The pianist nodded and started to the beginning of the song. Sakura bobbed her head to the melody. It was very pretty and soothing. She could almost imagine how the song would be with maybe guitars as well. She didn't even notice when Syaoran got his cue until he started singing:

I can't express with words on earth  
My heart toward you over flowering more and more  
I can't estimate with worldly counting  
My endless love grows deeper and deeper

Nobody has made me laugh and cry as you have done  
It's not like me

I wanna see only you and hear you only  
I wanna let you live within me  
Look at me, come to my arms  
You're my every my everything

There was no denying that he had a good voice as much as he tried to protest that he didn't. However, something just seemed off. Frowning she looked over at the producer, and noted that he also knew something didn't work.

It wasn't until Syaoran finished the last note that she realized what was wrong. "He's not singing with emotion," she said aloud. The producer turned to her shocked. "He knows the words, and is singing with pitch, but he's not putting any emotion behind the lyrics."

"I agree," was all the producer said before pushing the button to speak over in the intercom. "That was a great Li but let's try it one more time. This time feel the lyrics."

Syaoran frowned but nodded in understanding. The song began again, and this time it was a like carbon copy of the first. Sakura shook her head sadly. She saw the producer took off his headphones and rubbed his temples. "It's been like this for weeks now. He's just not getting it."

"Let me talk to him," Sakura said slipping off her stool, and pushing the intercom button, "Syaoran? I'm coming in okay?"

He looked up confused as she entered into the room. The pianist sensed what needed to happen so he politely took his leave.

Syaoran sighed taking off his headphones, "I suck, don't I?"

"Yeah you do," Sakura said point blank causing him to stumble.

"Geez you could have at least lied," he grinned taking a drink of water.

Walking over to the piano Sakura took a seat, and quickly did a quick scale. It was tuned beautifully. Looking over her shoulder she smiled, and patted the bench next to her. Shaking his head he walked up and sat beside her. He was surprised when he saw her reach into her bag, and pull out her notebook resting it on the music stand.

Turning to him she said, "You have a great voice but no emotion. You sing about this person being your everything and how your love has grown deeper, but as the audience, I don't believe you." Syaoran nodded not arguing. Taking her hand she rested it on his heart and said, "Feel the music here, and not here," she said moving her hand to his head.

"Easy for you to say," Syaoran said crossing his arms. "I've been trained to be a robot. This stuff is beyond me."

"Well that's where I come in," Sakura said smiling, and opening up her notebook. Finding the right page she opened to a song simply titled: This Isn't It.

"Follow my lead," was all she said before she started to play.

I still love you  
I wanted to tell you,  
The one who couldn't take it anymore and  
Gave up in the end.  
I miss you more than I hate you  
I long for you more than I'm sad  
Is this not it? Is this not it?

He found it hard to start at first, but then eventually he found himself harmonizing with her easily.

If we bump into each other, what would happen?  
Would I hide from you amongst the crowd,  
Even if it's only a waste of insignificant feelings.

Sakura sang with so much emotion that it was easy for him to match her and to understand the meaning of the song. Sensing the tempo was changing he decided to sing more boldly:

I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it.

You may be smiling from happiness now.  
You, the person who left hurtful scars more than happy memories,  
I miss you more than I hate you,  
I long for you more than I'm sad.  
Is this not it? Is this not it?

It was so familiar from the start,  
More than a long-time couple,  
And now it's nothing but insignificant memories

I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it.

I tried emptying out my heart that's filled with you,  
Hoping something movie-like would happen to me.

I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it.

He found himself staring at Sakura as she played. Her golden hair had come undone, and her emerald eyes shone brightly. He could tell she put every bit of herself into the song. He knew he had loved her for awhile, but seeing her like this, doing what she truly loved, confirmed it for him. He loved her and he didn't care anymore if that was wrong. Looking over at him she smiled, and let her voice truly go belting out the lyrics:

Even I feel sorry for myself,  
I want to bury this finished love,  
But this can't be it, this can't be it, this can't be it.

Da-Xie walked into the studio getting ready to demand what was taking so long, but stopped at hearing them sing. "What's going on?" she asked.

The producer quickly took off his headset and beamed. "Sakura is teaching him to sing. Really sing," sheepishly he said, "I couldn't help it I started recording. This song is brilliant. Don't worry though I'll delete it **-** "

"No, keep it!" Da-Xie said quickly surprising him her eyes gleaming.

Back in the studio, Sakura and Syaoran ended harmonizing with one another as she ended the very last note of the song. They found themselves staring at each other almost breathless suddenly they couldn't hold it anymore and laughed heartily.

"That was a beautiful song," Syaoran said once he calmed down.

"It was my mother's," Sakura beamed taking back her notebook. "It's the only song I think she ever truly finished. It's my greatest treasure."

"Well she would be proud to hear you sing it. Again I have to ask, why am I the one with a record deal and not you?"

Sakura laughed playfully, but didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were just about to leave for the day when Da-Xie pulled Sakura aside. "Sorry Xiao **-** "seeing his look she corrected herself, "Li- but I need to borrow Sakura for a moment."

They shared a confused look as Da-Xie pulled her back in the studio alone. "Sorry dear, this won't take long I just need you to sign some papers for me."

"What are they?" Sakura asked taking the paperwork.

"Oh it's silly really but you know how legal everything is now days. Basically it says that just because you sat in the studio with him doesn't mean that you helped write or let's say own any of the songs that will be on his album."

"Oh of course," Sakura said quickly signing without bothering to read the papers. Da-Xie smiled and took the papers from her. "Thank you, for looking out for him Da-Xie."

"Oh no Sakura, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note

I've had this chapter in mind since the beginning. When I heard the song: This Isn't It with

the duet with Ailee and Taeyang I got the idea for this story. So pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Youtube: This Isn't It by Tae yang ft. Ailee.

Like I've said in previous chapters Ailee has always been my voice for Sakura and Taeyang has been my voice for Syaoran.

I Want to Hold Your Hand… probably one of my top favorite songs by the Beatles. I thought it fit perfectly with how Syaoran felt during this chapter.

So Sakura has a stalker, and next chapter she will finally get to speak with Ryuuren. Also, next chapter will also be Tomoyo's wedding!

The first song Syaoran tries to sing is called: You're My Everything by Lee Min Ho. Now I will be the first person to admit that I'm a total fangirl for Lee Min Ho. I would run off with him in a heartbeat, however!, I do not think that song does him justice at all. I think he sounds kind of like a robot… just my opinion!

Please review!


	11. In My Life

Disclaimer: I do own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Eleven: In My Life

Sakura couldn't help but to stare forlornly out of Syaoran's massive windows. If she was in the states, September would mean the beginning of the fall season. She would be driving up into the mountains to see the fall leaves turn. Pumpkin spiced lattes would be in full swing, and you could pretty much guarantee she would have all her boots pulled out by now. Yes, even though she was a true California girl… her basic tended to show up in Fall.

However, that was not the case for Hong Kong September. Sakura was pretty depressed when the humid weather continued as well as the almost daily rain showers. Tomoyo continued to tell her it was the best summer month in Hong Kong, but Sakura had yet to believe her. It also made it worse that she was continually trapped inside.

Unfortunately, Sakura's would be stalkers continued with their death threats. Syaoran now refused to even accept mail unless it was handpicked through. Nevertheless, that did not stop them from hacking Sakura's social media accounts.

They had even gone as far as to infiltrate into her cloud, and thank god she wasn't the type of girl to take _those kinds of_ pictures of herself. Sakura was terrified that not only had her personal information been hacked, but now these stalkers had all her loved ones addresses.

Guilt was now a full bloomed flower in the pit of her stomach. She hated that she was putting Tomoyo, who was stressed enough with her upcoming wedding, into even more anxiety.

Hearing the doorbell ring Sakura looked up quizzically. "Syaoran! There is someone at the door!" she called out.

Seeing him peek his head out from the bathroom he said, "Oh, it's Wei dropping off paperwork for me. Could you answer it? I'll be out in a minute."

Shrugging she hopped off her perch and danced to the door. "YES?" she called happily opening the door. She was confused for a moment when instead of seeing Wei; there was a person dressed head to toe in black. Her eyes widened in terror when they held up a gun.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed tackling her to the floor just in time for the bullet to wiz over her head. Pressing a button on his watch he yelled into it: "SECURITY NOW!"

Once he made sure Sakura was okay; he jumped up and ran after the assailant who was dashing down the hall to the stairwell.

"NO SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed in fright, but not for herself this time.

Breathless Syaoran looked over the stairwell to see the goon quickly dashing down the stairs at least three floors down. Without even thinking he quickly jumped over the rails, and landed right on top of the masked man.

The gun went off several times, but Syaoran managed to get it out of his grip, and pin him to the floor. With flashing amber eyes he tore off the mask.

"Who do you work for?!" Syaoran yelled grabbing him by the collar.

The man smiled with yellowed, decayed teeth but didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Syaoran yelled this time punching him in the face. "Who is trying to kill my wife?!"

Syaoran yelled again when he felt himself being pulled off the attacker by security. "Let the police handle this. You should go check on your wife."

He had barely made it back upstairs when Sakura came flying into his arms. "Ooph," he said as she collided with his chest.

"You stupid, stupid boy," she cried punching him the chest. "How could you run off after a man with a gun?!" she sobbed looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Instead of answering all he did was pull her into a hug once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I don't know how he made it pass security," Syaoran later lamented.

"It's not your fault," she said shifting her weight in the seat. Trying to cheer him up she said, "Well it's over now isn't it? We caught the guy."

Syaoran sighed running his hands through his already disheveled hair. "Unfortunately we did not." Seeing her confused expression he said, "He was just some hired thug off the street. The real mastermind is still out there." She felt a shiver go down her spine. "Also, I think at this point it's not some crazy fan. To hire a thug means it's a lot more sophisticated than that."

"Who do you think it is then?" she asked swallowing.

"Wish I knew," was all he said. "Anyway, that's why I think it's safer if we go stay at my parents' house for a short time. The Li security is already top notch, and they have safe rooms there just in case," looking at her apologetically he said, "I'm sorry that it will be under these circumstances that you will finally get to talk to my… well Ryuuren."

Sakura couldn't help it she felt her pulse quicken. The moment she had been waiting for was almost here. She would finally solve the mystery that was Nadeshiko and Ryuuren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan greeted her son warmly. Seeing the girl over his shoulder she said coolly, "Sakura." Turning back to her son she said, "What a pleasure it will be to have you back home for awhile."

"The circumstances are nothing to be happy about mother," Syaoran said prying himself out of her arms.

"Of course dear," Yelan said waving him off.

"Is father here?" Syaoran asked for Sakura's sake.

"Your father is on a business trip. He should be back in the next couple of days."

She tried not to show relief that he wasn't here. She was fine with putting their conversation off for a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later…

It was late and Sakura couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed with no avail. Finally giving up, she sat up and put on her bear slippers. She peeked at the couch to see Syaoran resting peacefully.

Tip-toeing she made her way out into the massive hallway. Deciding that maybe some warm milk would help her fall asleep; she prayed she could remember her way to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see a light on, and even more surprised to see Ryuuren resting at the table with his eyes closed.

She took this advantage to really study him close. He was tall and still pretty lean. His once chestnut hair, much like Syaoran's, now had grey in it, and he had worry lines around his eyes.

Seeming to sense someone was staring at him he looked up, and thought at first a ghost had come to visit him. Blinking and rubbing his eyes a few times his focus adjusted and he smiled, "Ah, Sakura, sorry please come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said timidly shuffling in.

"Ah no bother, just an old man lost in his thoughts," he said smiling warmly. Standing he stretched and said, "I think I would like some hot cocoa. Would you like some?"

"Yes please," Sakura said shyly taking a seat. She sat and watched him enraptured. This was the man whom her mother had loved. She tried her best to find herself in his face. Did they have the same eye shape? Same nose? But instead all she could see was Syaoran. She almost sighed in relief until she saw him pour cinnamon into his cocoa. "Oh!" she couldn't help but to say.

"Oh! Sorry I just did it out of habit," Ryuuren apologized quickly. "It's how I like my cocoa."

"No… that's how like it too," Sakura said gulping back tears.

Ryuuren sighed seeing the anguish on her face. Placing her mug in front of her he took his seat and said, "I know you have questions, child." She didn't deny it, but instead continued to stare into her cocoa. "Do you know who I am?" she nodded mutely. "Ask me what you're dying to ask."

He expected many questions from her, but instead he got: "Did you love her?"

He couldn't help but to smile. "Yes, very much so."

"Then why?" was all she could get out because she was trying to hold back her tears. "Why?" she asked again.

"Your mother and I met in our youth," Ryuuren recalled. "I was a young junior transfer student from Hong Kong, and she was a freshman in high school. She was so stubborn and so care free. Of course I was attracted to her almost immediately. Who wouldn't be?" Sakura nodded fondly. "She was beautiful… your mother… inside and out."

"But, I came from the Li-clan, and there was certain duties that I was expected to uphold. Of course your mother didn't care, and we were determined to get married anyway." This was news to Sakura. She didn't know her mother had been married before Fujitaka. "No we didn't get married," he said seeing Sakura's shocked face. "I left before I let it get that far."

"I saw what a bright future she had ahead of her. She was on the brink of success with modeling, and I knew there was no way I could come in-between that. I knew the Li-clan would tear her apart," he said forlornly. "It's better now," he said smiling at Sakura. "We are not as strict as what we used to be. You see I was in an arranged marriage with Yelan, and that's what I was expected to do."

"I left without a word. I didn't even say goodbye to her," he remembered. "I heard a couple of years later that she had met a nice, young student teacher, and that they had a son together. Of course I was happy for her, but I myself was in a unhappy relationship," here he looked down guilty. "If you want me to stop please tell me."

"No please go on," Sakura whispered clutching her mug for dear life.

"This is the part where you are free to hate me," he said looking up at her with sorrowful blue eyes. "I reached out to her. I reached out to her when she was blissfully happy, and dragged her down into my sorrow. I knew she would come to me and she did. Of course she would. All I had to say was that I was in trouble," he looked down guilty.

"So she didn't just leave my father and brother?" Sakura whispered.

"No. She only came because I told her I was in trouble. Your mother was a good person, and would always help those she loved. I then took complete advantage of the situation. I was heartbroken, guilty, sad, and selfish. I honestly didn't mean to, but seeing her again brought back all those emotions. I know she didn't mean to as well, but it was the same for her. We found ourselves alone in a hotel, and well… I think you could guess what happened."

The tears were falling freely now. So that was it. She really was his child.

He reached out and laid his hand on hers. "Sakura, I never knew about you. She just up and left, and went back to your father. I never knew you existed until I saw you walk in with Xiao Lang."

"So are you then?" Sakura hiccupped. "My father?"

He let out a big sigh, and ran his hands through his hair much like Syaoran did. She couldn't help the small smile that creeped over her face. "I honestly don't know Sakura. I wish I could say I know for sure… but I don't."

"Did you know she died?" she asked between sobs.

"I had heard but I wasn't for sure until you said so at dinner," he said his voice filled with emotion. "I wish I would have known. I could have done something for her… I feel like I owe her that much."

"Then do something for me instead," Sakura said wiping away her tears.

"Anything, child."

"Let's get a paternity test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had that conversation with Ryuuren weeks ago now. It was now nearing the end of September and Tomoyo's wedding was in full swing.

Sakura tried to put everything out of her mind, and focus on her dear friend. But that nervous bloom would continually grow inside of her. She and Syaoran learned it would take maybe up to 2 months to hear anything back about the test. Even with Li connections.

Hearing a door open Sakura spun around, and smiled for real this time. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! You look beautiful!" Sakura said taking in her beautiful best friend.

Tomoyo wore an off the shoulder gown that had a pretty lace detail at the collar that continued onto the sleeves. She also had a fitted bodice that transformed into a slightly full skirt. The overall affect was sleek, modern, classic, and so 100% Tomoyo.

"This has to be your masterpiece," Sakura said taking her friends hands.

Tomoyo blushed prettily, and squeezed Sakura's hands as well. "And how are you feeling, Sakura-chan? Are you sure it's safe to be here?"

Sakura couldn't help but to smile. Of course selfless Tomoyo would only be worrying about Sakura on her wedding day. "Nothing would keep me from here," Sakura promised. "Besides, I think by the amount of security present you would think the Queen of England was a guest at your wedding," Sakura joked. Tomoyo laughed heartily at the joke. "Everything will be fine," Sakura promised again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was one of the most beautiful Sakura had ever attended. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other with so much devotion and love. It wasn't hard to tell just how much in love they were with one another. Sakura couldn't help but to recall her own wedding day, and how awkward she and Syaoran had been then.

He seemed to be recalling the same thing too because he had smirked at her during the ceremony causing her to blush.

Had it really been four, almost five months? It was hard to believe.

Sakura laughed as Eriol pulled her into a dance. "Now, Eriol-kun, you're supposed to be dancing with your wife," Sakura scolded.

"My wife!" Eriol crowed much unlike himself. "How lovely that sounds, and how lovely you look Sakura-chan," he complimented going back to his suave ways.

"All your wife's doing," Sakura teased stressing the word wife.

"And where is the little wolf?" Eriol asked peering through the crowd. "Usually I can pick out his grumpy face anywhere, but today he eludes me."

Syaoran had done his duties as best man, and then as soon as he could he sneaked away. Sakura giggled, "Well you know how he is with social events."

"Ah yes," Eriol agreed, but then smirked teasingly. "And how are things going on that front with you guys? One more month, yes?"

Ah so Tomoyo had told him after all. Before Sakura could answer; Eriol was tapped on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Eriol smiled that Cheshire smile of his. "But of course," he bowed.

Sakura blushed as Syaoran took her hands, and lead her into a waltz. "You look beautiful," Syaoran complimented staring at her with warm amber eyes.

Her blush depended only making him chuckle. "You don't look so bad yourself," Sakura said. He did look quite handsome in his black tux with lavender accents to match Sakura.

"Have you heard anything yet?" he found himself asking.

Sakura knew what he was referring to. "No, but it's only been a couple of weeks."

Syaoran nodded. Sakura had told him everything, and even he had to admit the chips were piled up against them. All evidence pointed to Ryuuren no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Wanting to cheer her up he said, "By the way, I think we finally found the culprit."

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed.

The death threats had decreased significantly since he and Sakura moved into the Li mansion. However, the presence still lingered in the darkness.

"Yes, we are not for sure yet of course, but the Hong Police have a good feeling about it," Syaoran confirmed.

"Have they figured out motive?"

At this Syaoran got uncomfortable. "All this time I thought it might be a crazy fan for me, but it was actually you, Sakura." She looked up at him stunned. "This guy had pictures, videos, magazines, and newspaper clippings of you covering his walls."

She could feel herself getting sick. "But I thought you said it couldn't be a fan because of that one guy?"

Syaoran nodded. "I know. That's what I said too. So that's why we are not for sure yet, and they are investigating." Seeing her turning green he stopped their dance, and looked beseeching into her eyes. "This is all my fault. I should have never asked you into the spotlight."

Sakura tore herself from him. "Not this again, Syaoran," she said trying not to get angry.

"Can't you see how wrong I am for you?! Look at me! I've done nothing but mess up your life since I came into it," Syaoran cried getting some of the wedding guests' attention.

Sakura bowed apologetically, and led Syaoran over to a more private corner. "Would you stop that! You have not messed up my life!" she said once they were out of ear shot.

"Oh really? Sleeping with your brother is not messed up?!" Syaoran bit out before he could stop himself. He regretted it as soon as he said it. "Wait… Sakura I'm sorry **-** "he tried to say, but she had already ran off. "Damn it!" he cursed hitting the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Sakura let her tears fall freely. Wiping them away angrily she stormed away into the darkness. She looked down at her cell phone when she saw it ringing. Picking it up she furiously swiped on the red button refusing to answer his call. "IDIOT!" she screamed tossing her phone away, and sitting down with huff.

"Sakura?" came a voice behind her.

Turning she smiled and wiped her cheeks. "B-Blake what are you doing here?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood," he said strolling up to her. He offered her his hand which she gladly took. "You look like you could use a ride home."

Sakura gave a defeated laugh. "I'm not really sure where that is anymore."

"Well how about we go back to my place?" he asked his grey eyes flashing.

"Don't be silly," Sakura tried to joke, but was stunned when his grip tightened on her wrist.

"I must insist," he said squeezing hard on her wrist.

She tried to run away, but he wrenched her back into his chest holding her firmly. "HEL **-** "she tried to scream, but he quickly shot out, and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. Feeling her grow limp in his arms he smiled, and carried her to his hidden car.

With one last dark look towards the gleaming lights of the party he said, "Finally you Lis will you pay for what you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

In My Life – I thought this song fitted well with Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's relationship. I think it fits with a lot of first loves.

So we have finally got a glimpse of Blake's true nature. Did anyone see this coming? I tried my best to hide it, but I sneaked some clues in there.

So they story is really starting to pick up now, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I hope I haven't lost anyone yet, but please bare with me.

Please review!


	12. Eleanor Rigby

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twelve: Eleanor Rigby

The first thing that hit Sakura was the headache. Her head pounded as if a jackhammer was ramming into her head. Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes only to have to close them again. Her back was also killing her so she tried to sit up straighter only to be pulled down. That was strange.

Opening her eyes once more she took in her scenery and was very confused. It looked like she was in a sky rise apartment building that hadn't been finished. There wasn't even glass on the windows yet. The warm September wind blew through and rustled her hair.

It was then that sickening reality set in. She was tied up to a chair, and somewhere where no one knew where she was. She was surprised to see her small bag was still tied to her wrist. Cautiously she tried to reach in her bag the best she could to fish out her cell phone.

"It's not in there," came a silky voice somewhere ahead of her in the shadows. "Your cell phone," the voice said stepping out of the shadows. The moonlight illuminated his features making Sakura gasp. It was Blake. "You conveniently threw it away earlier."

"Blake?! But why **-** "Sakura started to ask but was cut off.

"Why?" Blake laughed to himself taking a seat across from her. "Does the Li-clan ever ask why?" he bit out.

"What do they have to do with this?" Sakura questioned, but was surprised when he quickly stood up his strange, grey eyes flashing in the dark.

"They have everything to do with this," he growled. Seeing her green eyes fill with fear he found himself laughing. "Oh my Sakura," he said caressing the side of her face. She tried to elude his hand, but this only made him grab her jaw forcing her to look at his face. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen."

She felt like she was going to throw up. "That was you? The death threats?!"

"So you are not as dumb as you pretend to be," he smirked rubbing his thumb along her jaw bone. "If only you had listened because I didn't want to kill you." Her heartbeat faltered and her veins turned to ice. "You were only meant to be a pawn," Blake explained extracting his hand. "It was the perfect opportunity. Befriend Li Syaoran's new bride, and use her for his downfall."

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. Now a whole new fear took over her. She was no longer scared for herself. She was afraid for Syaoran.

"Yes… Syaoran," Blake said spitting out his name like it was vile. "But I didn't mean to fall for you," he said crouching down right in front of her now. Looking into her eyes Sakura was surprised to find them pleading. "You can still change your mind. Say you'll be mine."

Biting her lip she asked, "If I do, will you leave Syaoran alone?"

She was shocked when Blake started laughing. "Still only thinking of him," leaning into her he moved the hair off of her neck. She tried to turn her face away as she felt him press his nose against her neck. His eyes gleamed feeling her tremble. He placed a few small kisses working his way up to her ear. Glancing at her he was surprised to see she wasn't crying yet. Finally he reached her ear, and Sakura shuddered at his warm breath. "He will still die."

Eyes widening in alarm Sakura tried to wrench herself from him but to no avail. Leaning back Blake looked into her face again. "Is that your answer? You're still choosing him?"

He was surprised when she leaned forward as much as she could. For a minute he thought she might try to kiss him. The moonlight basked her making her beautiful porcelain skin shine. Even in the darkness her green eyes shone like lanterns. How could he have not fallen for her?

He was just about to reach out when he heard her whisper, "I choose him."

"What **-**?" he started to ask, but was surprised when she pounced up hitting him with her whole body.

Sakura hit him and both fell to the floor. His mistake was that he had never tied her legs but only her arms. Quickly she sprang up as best as she could with the chair still attached. Dashing to a nearby concrete column she smashed the chair up against it. The chair was gone but her arms were still tied. Running she took off, and almost made it before he tackled her again.

He grabbed her wrestling her onto her back. She screamed only to be cut off with his hand encircling her throat. Her eyes bugled at the lack of oxygen. He loved seeing the fear in her eyes. Finally when she was subdued he released his hand. Leaning down he forced Sakura to look at him again. "Don't worry, I shall not kill you yet. We have to wait for lover boy anyway. He should be here soon," leaning down further he whispered into her ear. "Then you will watch as I kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran breathless. She was surprised to see him leaning up against the wall with a miserable look plastered across his face. "Li? What's the matter?"

Standing straight he tried to act normal for Tomoyo's sake. "Nothing. Sorry. What can I do for the bride?"

"Oh okay… but have you seen Sakura-chan? It's time to throw my bouquet, and I don't want to throw it unless she's here."

At this Syaoran looked up surprised. "You haven't seen her?"

"No. Not since earlier," Tomoyo said surprised at Syaoran's expression. "You haven't seen her either?"

His heartbeat quickened, but he tried not to show his fear to Tomoyo. "Don't worry. She's probably around here somewhere **-** "

"Li Syaoran don't you lie to me," Tomoyo said blocking him from escaping. She could see the fear in his eyes.

He sighed. Eriol seeing the situation came over as well. "I haven't seen her since we fought earlier. She stormed off, but I thought she went to find you." He should have known better. Sakura would never bother Tomoyo with her feelings on a day like this.

Taking over the situation Eriol called over the head of security. "We need to locate Mrs. Sakura right away." Looking at Syaoran Eriol said, "Let's split up. She couldn't have gone far with all of our security."

They searched in vain. Syaoran was getting frustrated when he saw doors leading to outside. Surely she wouldn't have gone outside? Walking through the doors he looked around the dark street.

The venue was at a very public place in downtown Hong Kong. There was traffic everywhere so surely she couldn't have gone far without being noticed. Taking out his cell phone he dialed her number again, and was just about to hang up when faintly he heard the faint Card Captor theme.

Rounding in that direction he walked around the corner continuing to dial her number. She loved that ring tone; just like she loved that ridiculous show. She knew it annoyed him so that's why she picked it to be his ring tone when he called her.

Finally he saw it. Over by some trash bins on a side ally by the grand hotel was her cell phone. Lighting up the front of her cracked screen was a picture of the two of them. It was the one they took when they got back from their 'honeymoon' at the airport. He didn't know she had saved it. The crack ran almost fittingly right down the middle of the two, and into Sakura's bright smile.

He tightened his grip around the pink phone in fear. He was just about to run back into the party to find Eriol when his phone started buzzing. It was a phone number he didn't recognize. Quickly he pressed the green button, and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello… Li," came the silky voice through the receiver. Oddly, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who is this?!" Syaoran growled.

"Shouldn't you instead be asking about your cherry blossom?" Syaoran's blood ran cold. "She looks so beautiful all tied up," the voice laughed.

"I swear to god if you **-** "Syaoran started to say but stopped at hearing Sakura's voice.

"SYAORAN DON'T COME **-** "she screamed but was silenced a moment later.

The voice came back over the receiver. He could still hear Sakura's muffled attempts to scream at him. He told Syaoran the address, and ended with: "Come alone. Or your wife won't live to see the sunrise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake forced Sakura up the stairwell. She tried her best to fight back, but she felt herself growing weaker with every step. Whatever drug he had used on her earlier had did a number on her.

Finally she came to the conclusion that there was no escaping. Even if she did Syaoran would still show up. She had to stay, and help Syaoran any way she could.

Blake felt her shoulders relax. Smirking he asked, "Finally giving up on escaping?"

"Why are you doing this Blake?"Sakura asked. "This isn't who you are **-** "

"How do you know who I am?" he spat. "I only showed you what I wanted you to see."

"So everything you told me was lie?" Sakura asked.

"Not everything," he said avoiding eye contact. "I didn't lie about being a Japanese transplant."

"Is your name really Blake Kato?" Sakura bravely asked almost tripping up a stair since he was pulling her so hard.

At this question he laughed. "Well I might as well tell you seeing as you will probably die soon anyway," at this Sakura faltered. "My name is Blake but my last name isn't Kato. It's Katomura."

"Why hide your name?" she asked again trying to keep him talking.

"Because I knew if you went home, and told lover boy that you befriended a Katomura that would have raised suspicions." Seeing her puzzled expression he stopped and faced her. "You think the man you married is a great guy, huh? Comes from a great family, wealthy, good looking, but they haven't showed you their true side yet. HE hasn't showed you his true side yet."

Swallowing she tried to calm the mixed emotions she was feeling. He looked dead serious, and he did not look like he was joking around.

"You married a murder Sakura. He killed my father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran pulled up in front of the sky rise apartment building. You could tell it was going to be grand when it was finished. It was shaped like a large upside down curb shaped 'U'. Orange and yellow construction tape flagged down the whole entrance cautioning the dangers of proceeding further. Quickly jumping from his car Syaoran ran up to the building. He wasn't surprised when he could easily enter.

Seeing the stairs Syaoran quickly climbed up. His heart hammered in his chest, but he pushed his legs on. All he could imagine in his head was Sakura tied up and afraid. He was scared to imagine what else might have been done to her. Just thinking about it only fueled his rage. He vowed that if they so much as laid a hand on her that he would kill this man if he had to.

He was just at the tenth floor landing when his foot crunched against glass. Startled, Syaoran stopped running and looked down. He was confused at first when it wasn't just broken glass but broken wood as well. Removing his foot he came across a photograph.

It was a family photo. They looked to be very happy and all smiling widely at the camera. There was an Asian man that looked to be in his mid 40s. Next to him was a beautiful western lady with blonde hair and grey eyes, and sitting on her lap smiling hugely was a little boy with dark hair and startling grey eyes.

With a sickening realization Syaoran dropped the photo. He knew who had Sakura. He had always been there all along in the shadows and the background. He should have known right away. Blake Kato.

Quickening his pace Syaoran started his ascent up the stairs once more. Running he finally reached the doors that led to the roof. He was just about to run through them when he heard a scream. Her scream. Forgetting everything but running to her Syaoran quickly opened the door.

The night air greeted him by whipping his hair about. Looking around frantically he heard her scream again. "SAKURA!" he screamed.

Squinting against the wind he finally saw her, but not where he thought she would be. She was on the opposite end of the building from him. The large, curved space in-between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He is not a murder," Sakura defended but was silenced by Blake grabbing her hair. She cried out in pain.

"How do you know?!" he yelled yanking her hair painfully. Taking out a photograph he held it in front of her. "Look at them, Sakura. Look at the family he destroyed."

"You're hurting me," she gasped.

"Good… I want him to hear you scream," he said jerking her onto the roof. "I want him to hear you suffer," Blake said again wrenching her arms painfully. "And most of all I want to look into his eyes when I take his life from him."

"NO!" Sakura screamed slamming her foot down on his. Feeling Blake release his grip on her she took off. She had to find Syaoran. She had to warn him.

She was running blindly in the dark, and almost didn't see the edge of the building before she was right on it.

She gasped seeing the traffic lights light up beneath her. They looked dizzying from this high up. The wind stung her eyes, and made them tear up. This scenario was all too familiar….

She jerked her head up, and in the distance she saw a figure. He was standing on the opposite side of the curved roof. Sakura thought she could hear him screaming her name.

Desperately she tried to call out to him, and reach her hand for him but they were still tied. Finally she knew why this scenario was so familiar. It was from her dream that she had been having for all these years. It had finally come true. The man she kept seeing, and kept calling out for… was Syaoran!

Sakura came to this realization too late, however, when Blake grabbed her from behind. Struggling she tried to kick and bite him, but he held her fast. Frantically her eyes searched, and her heart plummeted when she saw Syaoran running for her.

"No Syaoran, please," Sakura cried.

Blake watched her tears fall, and it only made him angrier. "You haven't cried once for yourself, but you waste your tears on him?!"

"Please Blake don't do this," Sakura cried looking beseechingly into his eyes. "Please."

It almost seemed like she had gotten through to him, but as quickly as the look came it vanished. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He has to pay for his sins."

"BLAKE!" Syaoran roared. "Let go of her!"

"Are you sure you want that?" Blake asked pushing Sakura dangerously close to the edge. She couldn't help but to whimper as her foot slid off the framing of the building.

Holding up his hands Syaoran said more calmly. "Please don't hurt her. Whatever beef you have is with me. Just leave Sakura out of this."

"Do you even know what you've done?" Blake growled pulling Sakura from the edge but just barely. "Do you even remember him?"

"Remember who?" Syaoran asked trying to remain calm. Worriedly his eyes scanned Sakura, and all in all she looked fine. No obvious injuries to speak of. However, he couldn't help but to notice the bruises around her neck.

"My father!" Blake roared. "Nori Katomura."

That was why the man in the picture looked familiar. It was also why when he met Blake that he had the odd feeling of knowing him from somewhere.

"Your father was a great man **-** "Syaoran tried to say but was quickly cut off the raging young man.

"YOU don't have ANY right to say what kind of man my father was!" Blake screamed taking out a gun, and pressing it against the side of Sakura's head.

"Listen I'm sorry **-** "Syaoran tried to say again.

"Oh you will be sorry all right," Blake seethed his grey eyes flashing. "I'm going to kill your wife, and watch you anguish over her death. I want to watch your life get destroyed. Just like mine was."

Syaoran tried not to show his fear. He knew he had to keep him talking as long as he could. Help was not on the way. He had been true to his word, and came alone. It was just them, and nobody else.

"Look Blake, Nori Katomura was a great man that did wonderful things for the Li Group. His technology prototype set us forward years ahead of anybody else. His prototype was able to save lives **-** "

"But not his!" Blake yelled. "Not… his…" he cried. Laughing hysterically he said, "You don't even know what happened do you?!" Not waiting for answer he continued. "The Li Clan stole my father's work, and then framed him. They said he stole millions of dollars, and made him rot in a jail cell. My family was ruined, and his company went bankrupt. My mother killed herself, and my father shortly died after in prison when he heard."

Sakura heard all of this and her eyes widened in shock. Looking up at Syaoran she could see he was just as shocked as what she was.

"I had no idea **-** "Syaoran tried to say.

"Well maybe you didn't, but your father did. And all of those Li Clan executives," Blake said. "But you're the next best thing for revenge for me. Because you are the future of the Clan, and if there is no future… there is no Li Group."

"Please," Syaoran tried again. "Let Sakura leave."

Smirking Blake said, "Fine. Why should she pay for the sins that are yours? Bow down to me. Plead for forgiveness, and I promise I will let Sakura go."

Sakura eyes rounded as Syaoran dropped down onto his knees. "No Syaoran!" Sakura screamed hysterically. "Don't do it!"

"Now say it," Blake said his grey eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said his amber eyes looking at Sakura sorrowfully.

Gruffly pushing Sakura aside Blake walked over to the kneeling Syaoran. Sakura hit the ground hard, and looked up fearfully at Syaoran.

"Louder," Blake said cocking the gun.

Amber met emerald. Her eyes pleaded with him desperately. Slowly he shook his head at her. He would never let anything happen to her. He would gladly quite literally take a bullet for her if it meant she got to live.

"Stop looking at her!" Blake snarled smacking Syaoran in the face with gun making Sakura cry out. "Stop looking at her, and beg for forgiveness. Let her see what kind of animal you truly are."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said again though the blood on his chin.

"LOUDER!" Blake howled into the wind.

"I'M SORRY!" Syaoran screamed. "There I said it now let her **-** "

"You see what kind of man you married Sakura!" Blake yelled crazily. "Look at this pathetic," he punched Syaoran. "Useless," he kicked Syaoran making him fall onto his side. "Worthless piece of trash," he finished.

"Sakura," Syaoran choked out. "Run away… get out of here **-** "he coughed when Blake's foot connected with his abdomen again.

Painfully she stood up.

"Say goodbye Sakura," Blake said aiming the gun at Syaoran's head.

She saw his hand going for the trigger. "NO!" she screamed dashing forward, and hitting him with all her might.

The gun went off into the night, and flew through the air. She was relieved at first to see the gun fly away, but her relief was short lived as she felt herself falling.

Emerald met amber for one last time before she felt gravity take over, and she fell towards the crowded street below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Sorry cliff hanger! Kind of literally… lol

Eleanor Rigby has to be one of the most saddest and dark songs from the Beatles. I thought it fitting because of the dark nature of this chapter. Also Blake was just very lonely and heartbroken. Who wouldn't be?

I hope the shape of the sky rise was clear and the lay out. In my original concept for his chapter Syaoran was on a complete opposite building, but then it dawned on me that I didn't know how to get him over to Sakura haha!

If you're confused about the dream part Sakura mentioned please refer back to chapter four.

Please stay with me and please and review!


	13. Black Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Thirteen: Black Bird

Do you ever think about how you will die?

It's a morbid thought, but a thought that creeps into the everyday. It's a thought that you don't have unless you've seen someone you love die.

Sakura first had this thought when she watched her mother die from leukemia. She had been pretty young then maybe five, and she couldn't remember too clearly. All she could remember was her mother lying in a bed with tubes attached all over her.

Her beautiful hair was gone by then, and most of her beauty had been sucked away by chemo. However, her lustrous green eyes never dulled.

"Sing to me, my Sakura," Nadeshiko said smiling at her baby girl.

Sakura smiled and happily sang her little heart out. She knew how much her mother loved to hear her sing. In happier times she would sit next to her mother while she played the piano. Or she would sit enraptured, and watch as her mother wrote down words in a special notebook.

She had always wondered how words seemed to come so easily for her mother. It wasn't until Sakura was older that she realized you had to experience many levels of emotions in order to write them well.

That moment of sitting on the bed and singing to her was the last memory she had of her mother. The next morning she had passed away peacefully in her sleep.

It was then that Sakura had started to think about her own death. Would she be sick as well? Would she be a mother?

She had imagined many things, but she never imagined something like this.

Falling.

With nothing to catch you or nothing to grab onto. However, if she was going to go at least it was by saving someone she loved.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed.

"SAKURA!" another voiced yelled.

She closed her eyes waiting for gravity to take over, but was surprised when a pair of strong arms caught her wrists. Her eyes snapped open, and she was surprised to see Blake.

"I got you," he heaved pulling her up with all his might. Sitting her safely on the edge he quickly surveyed her. "Are you alright?"

"Blake?" Sakura questioned startled.

It looked like he was about to say something else, but suddenly he went limp. Sakura screamed, but was relieved to see Syaoran standing there with the gun. Seeing her scared expression he quickly said, "I didn't kill him. I just hit him really hard." She visibly relaxed.

Pulling her away from the edge Syaoran sat her down, and quickly undid her wrist ties. Sakura rubbed at her wrists painfully. His hands feathered over her bruises, and a look of anguish came over him.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"Would you stop saying that," Sakura cried hitting his chest. "Stop," she said again another tear falling out. He caught her fist, and held it to his heart. "How could you be so stupid to come?!"

"I had to come," he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but to notice her shudder as his hand grazed her neck. "Did he… touch you?"

She shook her head. "Yes… but not in that way. He never… did… well you know," she said avoiding his eyes.

She expected him to do many things, but what she didn't expect was for him to lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you," he said pulling back finally.

The wind whipped their hair and back and forth as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. In the distance police sirens could be heard.

"Why did you come?" she found herself asking again.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said giving that rare smile of his making Sakura's heart do a back flip. "It's because I love you."

She tried to answer him, but instead her vision blacked out, and she felt herself falling again. _Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was so embarrassed.

First she had ruined Tomoyo's wedding. Even though Tomoyo told her many times that she did not. Secondly, she had put not only her herself in danger, but had also put Syaoran in danger. Third, she still had yet to answer him…

She blushed just thinking about it.

Embarrassment wasn't the only thing keeping her up a night though.

She and Syaoran had moved back to his apartment. He insisted on keeping security high which seemed un-needed but he refused to hear anything otherwise.

But she had to admit. It was nice thinking that nobody could get to her. She shuddered every time she thought of… Blake. Just thinking of his breath on her neck made her gag. However, it wasn't just that moment that haunted her it was the moment afterwards when the police arrived.

Eriol had tracked down where Syaoran was. "You don't think I have him on my 'find my friends' app?!" he had explained.

This thought haunted Syaoran.

Once Blake was revived he was handcuffed and wrestled into a police cruiser. He laughed the whole time, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sakura.

Syaoran had quickly shielded her from him, but not before she heard Blake say: "It's only a matter of time sweetheart before the Lis show you their true nature."

She would like to say that his words didn't bother her but they did. His maniacal grey eyes haunted her and invaded her nightmares.

Sakura was going on a week of little to no sleep. She mostly stayed in her room, and only left her bed to shower to and have meals. Syaoran was polite enough to not tell her she looked like hell. The thought that this man had turned her into a scared little kid embarrassed her and made her angry.

She was tired of feeling this way, but she wasn't for sure how to fix it.

Sighing she jumped out of her bed, and reached for her cell phone. It was at times like this when a girl needed her daddy.

"Sakura?" came her father's deep, reassuring voice.

"Hi Daddy," she smiled, but she couldn't help but to let the tears flow.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" came his concerned voice.

"Yes I'm fine," she sniffed wiping away her tears.

Fujitaka sighed heavily. "Darling, you need to stop lying about your emotions. It's okay to cry. It's okay to let others know you're sad."

She shook her head. How did fathers always know the right thing to say?

"So have you met him?" Fujitaka asked.

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yes… he seemed… nice," Sakura whispered.

"Your mother always spoke of him so highly," Fujitaka said resting back into his chair at the University.

"D-Did you know?" Sakura whispered. "That you might not… well **-** ," she couldn't finish.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "But that never mattered to me. You have always been, and will always be my little girl. Even if we are not related by blood."

"He also has a son," Sakura found herself saying.

"Oh? How is he?" he asked curious.

"He's…" Sakura trailed off. "He's wonderful," she found herself saying. "He's stubborn to a point of being annoying. He's hot headed, but passionate. God and he's such a clean freak dad. Did you know he separates his laundry by color?! Who does that?!"

Fujitaka found himself smiling. "It sounds like you care about him a lot."

She sat stunned. "What?"

"You care about him Sakura."

"I do love him," she found herself confessing. It sounded good to say aloud. "But… not in… I mean **-** "

"Sakura," Fujitaka said. "Don't hide your feelings. Don't be afraid to let others in. The more you hide your emotions the more they will eat away at your soul. If you love the boy… love the boy!"

"B-But wonder if he is… my **-** "she couldn't finish the sentence.

"So what if he is? Will it change the way you feel about him?" Fujitaka asked pacing back and forth in his office.

"Well… no," Sakura answered twirling her hair around her finger.

"If you find out once and for all that I'm not your real father. Would that change the way you feel about me?"

"NO! Of course not!" Sakura said shocked.

"Then it doesn't matter Sakura. So I won't get grandkids, but that's not the end of the world," Fujitaka laughed.

Sakura sighed. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Honestly? It's because I'm so certain that you're my daughter that I know none of this matters," Fujitaka said smiling into the afternoon California sunshine streaming in through his window. Sakura couldn't help but to let the tears build up again. "But I stand by what I said earlier. Even if you're not mine; I will still love you just the same."

Sakura sniffed. "Hey Dad, one last question. Does Touya know?"

At this Fujitaka sighed. "I think he has his own suspicions, but he has never asked me."

Sakura nodded gratefully.

"Darling, shouldn't you be getting to bed? Isn't it like two in the morning there?"

Sakura laughed, and wiped away her remaining tears. "I haven't been able to sleep lately."

Fujitaka sighed that fathers' sigh. "If I was there I would make you some warm milk and honey."

"I know Daddy," Sakura smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself out there, and call your father more often," he scolded playfully.

After hanging up the phone Sakura went back to her bed. Kero slept peacefully at the end of the bed probably dreaming of harassing Syaoran (his favorite past time).

Talking with her dad had helped, but the fear was still there. Shaking she hugged her knees to her chest.

Across the hall Syaoran sighed and rolled over in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep at all this past week. Luckily, with his type of job, he was used to not getting much sleep so running on very little was nothing new to his body.

Every night he tossed and turned for a good three hours. Then he would get up, and work out for another two. Only to end up back in bed to get maybe an hour of sleep before his alarm would wake him.

Sakura's scared green eyes haunted him. He had a feeling that she was telling him the truth when she said that Blake didn't… he couldn't even finish the thought. However, he knew something else must have happened. The thought would fuel his anger, and by the end of his workout session his punching bag would lose all of its sand.

Looking at the clock he saw that it read 2 AM. Deciding that it was time for another workout session he headed out his door to get some water first. He was just about to walk down the hall when he noticed the light on in Sakura's room.

Frowning he tip toed to her door and listened. He was startled when he heard her sniffing. Concerned, he opened the door.

"Sakura?" he questioned, but stopped when her head whipped up to look at him. She seemed surprised to see him. So surprised, that she wasn't quick enough to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Worriedly he quickly walked over to her bed, and pulled her into his arms. Feeling the safety of his arms around her Sakura decided to take her father's advice, and show her emotions.

"I'm so scared," she confessed burying her head into his chest.

Syaoran pulled her tighter to him. "God I should have realized. I'm so sor **-** "

"No!" she sniffed shaking her head. "Just… stay with me for awhile."

Syaoran nodded and got situated in the bed keeping Sakura tightly to his chest. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

She sighed, and soon he felt her breathing turn to a slower rate. Syaoran also felt his eyelids drooping, and before he knew it he too was fast asleep. That was the first time in a solid week that the two actually had a good night's sleep.

That was also the last time that Sakura slept by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran yawned and scratched his head tiredly. It had been a couple of weeks since Sakura had started to sleep in his bed with him. He didn't mind it, and he actually felt like he had been able to sleep really well lately.

Looking over at the bed he couldn't help but to smile seeing her all stretched out all over the bed. To be someone so tiny she sure took up a lot of space.

After the third night it became like routine for them. She would get tired and go to before him, and at first he was surprised to find her in his room. Now it didn't even surprise him anymore. He would move her over, and take back his pillow from her (seriously who needed three pillows to sleep?), and would then wrap his arms around her.

He didn't ask why the sudden change. Because he was scared that would mean she would go back to her room.

However, last night a new development started.

"Sakura, Kero cannot sleep in here," Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"But look at him," Sakura pouted holding up the scowling, yellow feline. "He will get scared sleeping over there by himself."

"He's a cat. Cat's don't have emotions," he said shooing away the yellow beast. Kero yowled loudly, and ran out the door. Smiling, Syaoran closed the door triumphantly, but his smile dropped seeing the look on Sakura's face. Sighing, he opened the door, and Kero ran back in.

Sakura smiled radiantly. "Thank you, Syaoran."

It started off as small things, but slowly the two started to act more and more like a real couple.

Sure they had bickered before when Sakura first moved in, but now it was different things.

They found themselves not splitting up the chores, but doing them together.

"Sakura, who taught you to fold laundry?" he chided taking the towel from her hands.

"What do you mean? I am folding it!" she said taking the towel back.

"No. You're rolling it. Who rolls a towel?"

"You roll it so it can fit into the closet better," she said demonstrating. "See? They way you do it; it takes up too much room."

"No it doesn't!"

Soon, Syaoran was also finding more and more of her things in his room. First it started with her moving in some of her bathroom products to his.

"Is this really necessary?" Syaoran had asked seeing his bathroom counter being slowly taken over with all of her products. "You have your own bathroom!"

"Yes. It's much more convenient to just have everything over here."

Then he found some of her clothes in his closet.

He really thought he would be annoyed, but instead he found himself enjoying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Da-Xie frowned at him seeing him gather his things so quickly. He had just finished recording his final song for his up-coming album. The release date was only a month away now.

"Heading home so quickly?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah, Sakura wants to carve pumpkins tonight. I guess it's a weird American thing… I don't know," Syaoran said grinning.

Da-Xie tried not to show how surprised she was. "You seem… different."

"Do I?" he asked shouldering his bag. "Oh, I got your e-mail about the fan meeting. I think we should do something a little more personal. I feel like I should really thank them properly for sticking by me."

"You want to do something personal?" she asked astounded. Was this the same guy that would plaster on a fake smile every time he had to do anything remotely public with his fans? Or would roll his eyes every time someone wanted a picture with him?

"Yeah! It was Sakura's idea actually," Syaoran said. "You know my parents are having a masquerade coming up? She had the idea of doing a contest, and inviting one of my fans to the party."

"Oh young love," the producer said nudging Da-Xie watching Syaoran leave. "He seems really happy finally."

"Yes… happy," Da-Xie said gathering her things.

"It's really too bad this will be his last year in the entertainment industry."

Da-Xie laughed. "Well we are still negotiating that with his parents. They did agree to two more years **-** "

"That's not what I heard," the producer said shutting off all the lights. "I heard him talking to Wei the other day. It seems at his parents' party they are going to officially announce his succession of the head over the Li Group."

Her blood went cold. "What?"

"Yeah! But you knew about that right? It seems like the Li Group is really happy with his successful marriage, and his parents feel like it's time. It's really too bad though. This album is going to go double platinum within a week of its release."

Walking out to her car Da-Xie dialed a number. "Did you find anything more on Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yes I've been doing some digging, and I think I found something," said the voice over the line.

"Oh?" she asked getting into her car.

"Yeah. It's pretty big, and it could be career ending for Li Xiao Lang."

Da-Xie smiled. "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked excitedly a couple of days later.

"Almost," Syaoran said grinning.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped at seeing all the lights up ahead of her. "Syaoran? Wha **-** "

"Surprise!" he said pulling up the gates of the Ocean Park Amusement Park in Hong Kong.

It was dark and all the lights twinkled merrily. Being October, the whole park was decorated in Halloween theme.

Seeing her confused look Syaoran explained. "I know I can't bring you here during the day. So instead I booked the entire park for us tonight."

"Really?! Just us?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Just us," Syaoran said smiling. "I know how much you love Halloween so I wanted to do this for you."

They had a great time running around from ride to ride. Finally towards the end Sakura laughed and spun around. Her beautiful green eyes gleamed, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Syaoran look!" she said excitedly, but stopped when she saw him kneeling in front of her. "What are you **-** "

"Sakura, I meant what I said on that roof top. I love you and I want to do this for real."

Her heart just about beat out of her chest when she saw him reach into jacket and pull out a ring case.

"Marry me. For real this time, Sakura," Syaoran said looking up into those eyes he loved so much.

"But what about **-** "

"I don't care. I don't care what some dumb test says. Because that would mean what I feel for you is wrong, and I know with absolute certainty that what I feel for you is not wrong. You are everything that is right in this world to me." Taking her hand he slipped the beautiful, rose gold, halo set diamond on her ring finger. "So let's do it right this time. We'll have our friends and family there, and Fujitaka can walk you down the aisle."

She felt the tears building up, but they were not sad tears but happy ones.

"So what do you say?" he asked grinning up at her.

She felt so happy that she felt her heart might burst. "Yes! Of course I will."

She said yes! Syaoran jumped up and spun her around, and felt the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Say it one more time," Sakura said placing her hand on his cheek.

He didn't have to ask what she meant. "I love you, Kinomoto Sakura."

"And I love you, Li Xiao Lang," she said her eyes twinkling. "My Syaoran-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Black Bird. I really like the version from Across the Universe best with Evan Rachel Wood. I really recommend listening to it if you haven't already.

So this chapter was pretty much pure fluff. Which I thought you guys deserved since I put you through so much drama these past couple of chapters. However, I'm afraid we are not even at the climax yet, but are nearing the end. Stay with me and please review!


	14. Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Fourteen: Something

Syaoran couldn't remember being this happy.

All his life he had been told what to do. He had to be the perfect son and the perfect warrior. Then when his modeling career started he had to be the perfect model, and then that turned into the perfect actor. He grew weary of wearing masks.

With every new mask he put on he found it harder remember who was truly the real Syaoran. However, now Syaoran could say with absolute certainty that he now knew who he was.

He knew who to thank for that as well.

Currently she was playing at the piano he had bought for her in the living room. The afternoon sun came streaming through the window, and made her glow as she played. He couldn't help but to stand and watch her for a moment.

She would play a couple of keys, stop, and then frown. She would scribble or scratch something out, and then begin again. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had no makeup on, and she wore some baggy overalls with a white tank top underneath it. Syaoran never thought she looked more beautiful. To think someone like her loved him.

His ears perked as he heard her start to play again.

 _Where you are, I will be there too  
Where you go, I will go there too_

 _I smile for you every day, I pray for you  
With thoughts of you, I fall asleep I open my eyes as I call for you  
You protect me by my side and you embrace me  
You are my heaven_

 _You're my only one way  
Only for you I am thankful that I am next to you  
You're the only one babe  
You taught me love in this harsh world I am happy with you alone_

 _Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
If we're together we will never cry never never cry  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
_ _Forever, together never gonna be alone_

Not for the first time Syaoran wondered again why he was the one with the recording contract. Watching her play was like watching Michelangelo sculpt. It was obvious that this was what she was meant to do. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he smiled.

As if sensing him behind her Sakura stopped playing, and turned to him smiling. "Sorry, I didn't know you were home already."

"That's my favorite one yet," Syaoran said coming, and sitting next to her on the bench.

She blushed embarrassed. "Well you can say I was inspired," she grinned.

"Oh? And who could have done that?" he asked playfully snaking an arm around her waist.

Sakura couldn't help but to have her heart speed up. "Oh just some guy," she tried to say nonchalantly, but squealed when he picked her up, and sat her on the lid of the piano in front of him.

She felt her blush rising as he stared at her with smoldering amber eyes. He looked especially good looking today with his messy hair, and white button down shirt. She gulped and shook her head trying to dispel the thoughts. However, those thoughts flew out the door when he leaned in and kissed her.

She felt herself giving in before she even had time to process it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, and she in turn pulled his head closer to her.

Both were breathing pretty heavily when Sakura suddenly pulled away. They still hadn't… well… done anything not since the first time anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked staring up at her.

She was embarrassed to see that she had made quick work of his shirt, and it was now thrown on the floor. It was hard to concentrate when he didn't have a top on.

"Um, well **-** "was her intelligent response.

"I thought we said we didn't care," Syaoran said pulling her off the lid, and sitting her on his lap.

If she found it hard to concentrate before it was now even worse. Straddling him like this, and feeling his rock hard muscles beneath her hands.

"I know but **-** "Sakura could barely get out before he kissed her again, and this time she did not pull away.

He made quick work of her overalls, and he was working on getting her tank top off when the doorbell sounded.

"Syaoran, the door **-** "she said in between kisses.

"Screw the door," he growled into her ear causing her to shiver.

She was just about to give in again when the doorbell went off again this time more persistent.

"Dammit," he said leaning back from her. He sighed letting her slide off of him. Cursing all the way to the door, and not bothering to put back on his shirt, he threw open the door.

He was ready to commit murder if it was only Wei or some delivery guy leaving a coupon. So you could imagine when to his surprise when he was greeted by a tall, dark haired man that was also wearing a look of surprise.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, but was stunned when the man asked the same question.

"Who are you?!"

Another man peeked around behind the dark haired one, and smiled pleasantly. He was of a slighter build with lighter hair, glasses, and warm brown eyes.

"Sorry we must have got the wrong address. We are looking for a Kinomoto Sakura. Do you know which floor she lives on?"

Before Syaoran could answer Sakura's surprised voice sounded behind him. "Oni-chan?!"

It was then that Syaoran remembered that Sakura had an older brother. However, he was too late to remember when she also told him that Touya would kill him if he ever found out about their marriage.

Touya quickly assessed the situation. There was his baby sister standing in just a white tank top and underwear, and here was this half dressed man. Touya pounced before Syaoran could even move.

"ONI-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.

"TOYA!" the other man also yelled.

Touya had Syaoran pinned up to the nearest wall with a look of death in his eyes. "How dare you dishonor my sister!" he said rounding back ready to punch Syaoran.

Syaoran was too stunned to even try to defend himself. All his martial arts training completely went out the window.

Yukito managed to pull Touya back just enough for Sakura to jump in front of Syaoran.

"Get away, Sakura!" Touya growled throwing Yukito off.

"No I will not get away!" Sakura said defiantly covering Syaoran the best she could with her small frame.

"I swear to god, Sakura **-** "Touya said again but was cut off.

"He's my husband!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

The room went completely silent. Touya looked as if all the blood had drained right out of him.

"H-Husband?" he said not quite believing it. It was then that he noticed the shiny diamond on her left hand.

"Yes," Sakura said standing up straighter. "He's my husband, and I love him."

Syaoran could only stare in disbelief from Sakura to her murderous brother.

"Well then this is a happy occasion, Toya!"

Sakura turned to the new voice, and smiled widely. "Yukito-san!" she said joyously springing forward and hugging him.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to get a murderous look.

Touya quickly pulled them apart however, and said, adverting his gaze, "Perhaps you should put some clothes on, and then we can discuss this."

Sakura looked down at her underwear and went beet red. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran had been in some awkward situations before. It came with the territory of being an Asian mega-star such as running into an ex co-star that he might have hooked up with. Or accidently running into fans on his morning runs.

But never had he been put into a situation like this. Currently he was sitting on a couch across from the older brother of the woman he loved.

Touya still hadn't taken his eyes off of him. If looks could kill Syaoran knew that he would have been dead a long time ago.

At least the other one, Yukito, was smiling pleasantly and chatted away.

"So we got your address from Eriol-kun," Yukito was saying taking a bite out of the cookies that Sakura had made. "You could imagine our surprise when he informed us that you were not living with him and Tomoyo."

Sakura choked on her cookie, and had to take a big swallow of her tea. Syaoran glowered at the floor. That be speckled freak had did this on purpose.

"So let me get this straight," Touya said finally taking his eyes off of Syaoran. "You tell father you want to go to China to visit Tomoyo. Next thing we know you are calling, and saying that you are extending your stay. Now, I come here to finally take you home, and instead I find you married."

"Well father did say he wanted me to experience the culture?" Sakura tried to say playfully, but instead it came out as a squeak.

Touya's dark eyes darted over to Syaoran again. "Yeah the culture."

"Sorry to be so rude, Syaoran, wasn't it? I'm Tsukishiro Yukito and this is Sakura's older brother Kinomoto Touya," Yukito said bowing politely.

Syaoran bowed stiffly. "Li Syaoran."

At this Touya's head snapped up. "Did you say Li?"

Sakura could feel herself beginning to sweat. "Um yes! Maybe you've heard of him! He's a huge star you know," Sakura said laughing rather loudly.

Touya's dark eyes narrowed even more. "Can't say I have."

Syaoran had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Like brother like sister he supposed.

"Li as in the Li Group?" Touya asked with an almost dangerous tone.

Sakura looked at Syaoran helplessly. "Yes," Syaoran finally managed to answer. "However I don't do much with the business. I'm in entertainment as you heard before."

"Your father wouldn't be… Ryuuren would it?"

It was then that Sakura knew with absolute certainty that Touya knew everything. She felt her heart sinking to the floor like the Titanic.

And before she knew what was happening she was telling him everything from the beginning. Syaoran could only sit, and listen as Sakura rambled at top speed.

"So we didn't know!" Sakura explained. "We didn't know until after we got married **-** "

"Sakura I need to speak with you. Alone," he said glowering at Syaoran. Before she could protest, he had grabbed her and dragged out onto the back patio.

Syaoran was left alone with Yukito.

"Beautiful place you got here," Yukito said smiling happily.

Syaoran was taken aback by how different him and Touya were. "So uh, how do you know Sakura and Touya?"

It was Yukito's turn to look a little uncomfortable. "Well Touya and I met in college. We were in medical school together. My parents lived out of state so I spent a lot of my free time over at Touya's house with his family. They took me in as one of their own. That's where I first met Sakura. She had just finished her sophomore year of college. She just broke up with, oh what was his name, oh yes Jason **-** "

Syaoran couldn't help but to twitch uncomfortably. Jason? Who was this Jason guy?

"Sakura was feeling down after her break up so I took her out for ice cream. And so we've been pretty close ever since."

Syaoran had a feeling there was something else that wasn't being said. It was then that he remembered a conversation he had with Tomoyo not too long ago.

"Has Sakura loved before?" he had asked her.

Tomoyo looked a little uncomfortable but she answered anyway. "Well of course she has had boyfriends. I mean someone as cute as Sakura-chan has always had someone, but if you mean anyone she felt as serious about before you then… yes."

Syaoran remembered when he had first met Sakura, and he sneaked a peek into her notebook. He recalled the rather sad song she had written.

"She must have loved him a lot," he said. "She had written and really sad song about him."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said smiling sadly into her drink. "She did but sadly he didn't feel the same way about her."

Syaoran couldn't imagine anyone not falling for Sakura. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well if you must know. She confessed her feelings, but he told her that what she felt for him was like what she felt for her father **-** "

"What?!" Syaoran said appalled.

Tomoyo nodded. "I know. I agree, but anyway Sakura then found out later that the reason he didn't have feelings for her was because he had feelings for her… brother."

Syaoran remembered that he had sat stunned.

"And Sakura loves her brother, and she loves Yuki dearly as well. So she would never come in between them. So instead she poured her heart out the only way she knows how… through music."

Yuki… staring at the young man before him Syaoran knew this was who Tomoyo had been talking about. He couldn't help but to size him up. He was definitely taller than Yuki. He was also more manly looking where Yuki looked more boyish. Syaoran was more wide and muscular where Yuki was slight framed. But there was definitely an old soul quality to him that Syaoran couldn't help but to be drawn towards as well.

"Don't let Touya scare you," Yukito was saying. "He's all bark and no bite."

"Could have fooled me," Syaoran muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the patio Sakura was trying her best not to cry.

"Sakura, you do know who he is, right?" Touya was saying.

"Yes! Okay?! We know everything **-** "

"Then how could you stay married to him?!" Touya was yelling now. "You know what his father did to our family **-** "

"He didn't mean to! Neither did mother **-** "

Touya ran his hands threw his hair. "You weren't there, Sakura, but I was. I saw what this guy did to her; how she came back home with so much guilt. He almost ruined their marriage you know **-** "

"Go ahead and say it," Sakura said tears streaming from her eyes. "I almost ruined their marriage."

"You? What are you talking about **-** "

"Is it a coincidence that I came along nine months after? I'm not stupid Touya. I can do the math **-** "

"You can't possibly think **-** no Sakura," Touya said grabbing her shoulders.

"That is exactly what I think," she said wrenching herself free crying freely now she looked down. "And he pretty much confirmed it."

"No. I refuse to believe it!" Touya said shaking his head in disbelief. But seeing his sister cry like this he knew she must believe it. "If you believe that then again why are you staying with this brat?!" he said jerking his head in Syaoran's direction.

"Because I love him," she answered simply.

"Then there you go. I refuse to believe it. Besides, you guys look nothing alike **-** "seeing her continue to cry he sighed heavily and pulled her into a hug. "Sakura, listen to me. You have so much of dad in you it's ridiculous. You got all of his and mom's good traits **-** "

"But I can't cook," she sniffled.

"Well besides that," Touya said grinning. Getting more serious he asked, "But just to be sure have you done a paternity test?"

Sakura nodded. "We should know the results any day now."

"And what does your gut tell you?" when she looked at him confused he continued. "You know both you and I got some of mom's sixth sense. So be honest, what do you really feel?"

"That Syaoran is not my brother," Sakura said. There she finally said it out loud. Once it was out it was like her heart could explode with happiness.

"And have you ever known me to be wrong?" Sakura shook her head no. "Well there you go. No more tears now."

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh. "I didn't think you would be so understanding **-** "

"Oh I still don't like it," Touya said glaring in Syaoran's general direction. "But if you say you love him then there is nothing I can do."

"Thank you oni-chan," she said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, Kaijou," he said using his old nickname for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touya and Yukito had ended up staying for the entire week. At first when Touya announced they would be staying with them he quickly objected, but of course Sakura said they could and that was the end of it.

For an entire week Syaoran was forced to endure Touya's constant glares. He also had to put up with Yukito-san this, Yukito-san that, and quite frankly he was more than happy when it was finally time to drop them off at the airport.

Sakura promised that she would bring Syaoran to the states soon to meet father, and with some lasts goodbyes they were finally gone.

However, Syaoran didn't even get to rest because later that night was his parents' masquerade ball.

He shook his head at Meilin's texts as he and Sakura entered the loft once more. Meilin was introducing her fiancé tonight, some Japanese computer nerd, and she was making sure that Syaoran and Sakura were in fact planning on attending.

Even if Syaoran wanted to get out of it he couldn't. Not only was the entire Li Group going to be present tonight but also the board of trustees and all the big stock holders. Not to mention his record producer as well a few executives from his agency. There was also going to be mass amounts of press because tonight he would debut his first single. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing just thinking about tonight is all," he said taking off his jacket.

Sakura frowned. She knew how stressed out he must be. Tonight was going to be a big night for him. He was going to be performing for the first time, and their official announcement of his succession to the Li Group was also going to be announced.

Stocks in the company had sky rocketed since their marriage, and business was booming even more so than before. Syaoran's popularity was also at an all time high. His family had agreed that Syaoran could be signed for one more year with the agency, to complete his tour, but after his tour he would finally take over the company.

Sakura had asked him if was sad to leave the entertainment industry.

"No," he had answered her. "I'm actually kind of relieved."

"Relieved?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"All I've been doing is running away, and I'm tired of running away," taking her hand he had said, "I don't need these masks anymore. I know what's truly myself, and what's important to me and that's all the matters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the party, and were greeted with the flashes of one million cameras. She was used to all the attention by now, and smiled and waved like she was trained to do.

The two posed for some pictures, and Syaoran leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful."

She blushed. Her dress was white with a fitted bust with a heart neckline with beautiful rose gold detail. The rest of the dress fanned out prettily, and of course a masquerade event wouldn't be complete without a mask. Hers was white and gold with a beautiful large golden butterfly adorned towards the top. In contrast Syaoran wore a black tuxedo with a black mask. All in all Tomoyo had outdone herself.

Once inside, Syaoran was quickly steered away to go mingle with some of the important people of the Li Group.

"Sakura-chan!" Meilin said happily running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Meilin!" Sakura greeted. "You look gorgeous!" Sakura said taking in Meilin's deep red, ruffled dress with black accents.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Sakura I would like you to meet my fiancé, Mizuki Kai," she introduced.

Meilin and Sakura texted often, while Meilin was away on her many business trips. So she had heard a lot about Kai, but was unprepared for the man that greeted her.

He had bright blue, electric hair that was currently slicked back. His ears were pierced all over, and instead of a mask he optioned instead for a pair of sunglasses. Currently he slid these sunglasses off, and smiled at Sakura with gorgeous, stormy, grey eyes.

"Sakura, nice to meet you finally," he said kissing the top of her hand. She could only stutter. Seeing the situation Syaoran quickly flew back to her side. Seeing Syaoran, Kai immediately enveloped him into a big hug. "Syao-chan! It's so nice to finally meet you as well!"

"Syao **-** " Meilin began.

" **-c** han?" Sakura finished.

Syaoran was so shocked he couldn't move. He didn't allow anyone to hug him. The only person he let touch him was Sakura, and sometimes Meilin.

Drawing back Kai took Meilin by the waist and beamed.

"So this is the computer nerd?" Syaoran asked none too kindly.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hissed nudging him.

"Syaoran I told you he is the owner of Mizuki Enterprises. It's the largest technological firm in Japan **-** "

"Asia," Kai corrected. "Well actually even into the states now."

"I see…" Syaoran said. "So how did you…?"

"Meet?" Kai finished. "Well it's a true love story let me tell you **-** "

"Oh god, please spare them the fluff and get to the chase," Meilin rolled her eyes. "Basically I made fun of his food, made him food, he fell for me, and now here we are."

Sakura giggled. Of course she knew the whole story through her many text and phone calls with Meilin. Even though the two seemed like complete opposites they really were perfect for one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Da-Xie sat with her glass of wine and glared down at the festivities. She sat with the record producer as he laughed loudly with his arm draped over some bimbo with a too tight dress.

The negotiations were done, and there was nothing she could do about it. Instead of extending out Syaoran's contract for two more years it was now down to one. It all depended if Syaoran agreed to it which she knew he was going to. All her hard work, blood, sweat, and tears for the last five years was about to amount to nothing.

However, she had a plan she thought recalling her last telephone conversation. She had learned that Sakura's mother was Amamiya Nadeshiko, and that she had been a lover of Syaoran's father. They had a little… tryst… as it were. She also learned that Syaoran, Leiyun, and Sakura knew about this because right now there was a paternity test being done.

If she was in fact related to Syaoran, it was true that it would be career ending for Syaoran. Not just in the entertainment industry but also for the Li Group. There was no way he or the group could ever recover from something like that. It would be the scandal of the century.

Seeing a text she looked down to see her contact had finally arrived. Setting down her wine she walked outside into the brisk November air, and smiled when she saw her contact holding a large manila envelope.

"I was able to intercept it," he said handing it over.

"Excellent," she said taking it from him. "And you made sure this is correct right? There is no mistake?"

"None," he said.

"Very well," she said handing over his money.

Smiling triumphantly she opened the envelope, and pulled out the simple white paper that had control over her destiny.

Quickly opening she scanned through the words quickly before getting to the very bottom. _In conclusion, I can confirm that in the case of Li Ryuuren and Kinomoto Sakura there is a zero match._

Her hands started to shake. And she read the words again just to be sure.

"They aren't brother and sister. Ryuuren is not her father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Something. I think this song perfectly describes how Syaoran feels about Sakura. Especially when he was standing and watching her play the piano. I love this song.

Also, the other song featured in this chapter is Heaven by Ailee. I would really recommend Youtubeing this song. There will be more about this song and its importance in the next chapter.

So! Touya finally found out about Sakura's marriage. I loved writing that whole scene. I had such a fun time with it.

Also, Meilin's fiancé Kai Mizuki, I do not own. I have borrowed him from the Fanfiction: The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends by Wish-chan. This fanfiction is epic, and I cannot recommend it enough. I just cannot picture Meilin with anyone else so I have borrowed him again.

So! Big revelation! Thank you for everyone that stood by me up until this point. I know it must have been confusing and uncomfortable, but I hope you now see where I was going with it. But what does Da-Xie have planned? Next chapter is the big climax! I hope you're ready!

Please read and review!


	15. Oh Darling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Fifteen: Oh Darling!

Six months ago, Sakura had been a girl on a plane; a girl that wasn't quite for sure what her destiny had in store for her. She had hopped on that plane not really knowing what would happen. Sure she expected that she would have fun with Tomoyo. She would get to see Hong Kong, and explore all the sites the city had to offer.

Sakura knew she probably wouldn't have got very far in finding Ryuuren. A man as powerful as that would have been hard to track. She knew she probably would have tried for maybe a month, but then as most things in life she would have let fear get in the way.

Just like she had let fear get in the way of pursuing music. Sure, she did the whole coffee shop scene, and even sent her music to some the record labels. However, after the first couple of, 'Thanks but no thanks,' she had given up.

Just like she knew she would have given up on finding Ryuuren. She would have probably been home a long time ago at this point. Since it was November in the states her father and her would have been gearing up for their yearly tradition at Thanksgiving of getting takeout, and seeing every newly released movie. Heck, she probably would have been a seasoned teacher by now.

However, it's funny how life turns, and how you end up somewhere you didn't even see on the map. She sure didn't imagine herself marrying an Asian mega star/heir to a large corporation. She also didn't imagine that after their six month charade that she would actually fall in love with, and want to be married to him for real.

Sakura was thinking all of this, and smiling to herself staring out a huge window onto the busy sidewalks of Hong Kong.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked bringing her out of her reverie.

Sakura looked up and smiled to the man she had just been thinking about. "I needed some air so I just took a walk."

Looking around Syaoran grinned. "Ironic that tonight's event is held here." Seeing her puzzled expression, he explained, "Six months ago I was having a marriage meeting here. Funny how that meeting did turn into a marriage just with a different girl," he said smiling.

That's when Sakura really took in her surroundings. It was Muze, the restaurant that she had met Syaoran in to get back her notebook. Also the restaurant where he professed she was his wife setting off this whole timeline.

Sakura laughed, "I didn't realize we were at the same hotel."

He took a seat in the booth across from her, and relished getting a few moments to just relax. All evening he was being accosted by people who wanted different things from him. It was nice to sit with someone that really understood him, and didn't ask for anything in return.

Crossing his arms over his chest he said, "Did you really not recognize me on the plane?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course I didn't! The only thing I knew about you was that you were rude," seeing his offended expression she said, "Yes rude. Remember that you called me a weed?!"

"Honestly, I was just trying to get your attention at that point," Syaoran said leaning forward. "You were the first girl that didn't throw herself at me or cry at the sight of me. It was… weird to be ignored."

"Well you were hard to ignore with your constant saying your name out loud over and over again," Sakura giggled at the memory. "Also, did you steal my notebook on purpose?"

"No!" Seeing her raised eyebrow he quickly said, "No! I promise I didn't. You left it on your seat after you ran off the plane. You also hit me in the head with that stupid backpack of yours."

"Oh the teddy bear one," Sakura remembered fondly. Frowning she asked, "Whatever happened to it?"

Syaoran shrugged and avoided her gaze. Da-Xie had cleared some of Sakura's things out of her wardrobe when she was replacing it. Let's just say he didn't protest when Da-Xie threw out the teddy bear backpack.

Suddenly she grew serious. "Why me, Syaoran? What made you say I was your wife?"

"Because I think deep down even then I had fallen for you," seeing her shocked expression he continued. "Plus you are way hotter than that Kim Han Hye."

"Oh still remember her name do you?" Sakura teased, but then she said, "Wait isn't today the anniversary of our contract?"

Syaoran smiled, and reached into his breast pocket. Sakura laughed at seeing their old, crumpled up McDonald's napkin. "The real one is still at home. I figured we could frame it as a joke," he said grinning. "But I thought maybe we could do a ceremonial burning of this napkin tonight."

Taking the napkin Sakura read their quickly scribbled rules. She shook her head at rule number one the no contact rule. Technically they had breached contract a long time ago.

Standing in front of the fire, Syaoran tossed the napkin and the two watched as it burned. Taking her hands he said, "Stay where I can find you later. I have a surprise for you."

"You know I don't like surprises," Sakura sighed.

"Trust me on this one," he said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran had been ushered back into the main reception hall awhile ago, and Sakura was finally mustering the will power to get back in there when an icy hand landed on her shoulder.

She couldn't help the little scream that escaped her lips as she jumped, and whirled on the hand's owner. Da-Xie laughed at seeing her expression. "Oh I'm so sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean to scare you. Poor thing, you must still be jumpy from your little ordeal," she said patting Sakura's shoulder.

Once her heart beat quieted, and wasn't trying to jump out her throat, she asked, "Did you need something? Because Syaoran wants me to **-** "

"Well it's actually about him that I want to talk to you about," Da-Xie said steering Sakura around a corner before she could protest. Once out of earshot Da-Xie rounded on her and said as smooth as silk, "And just when were you guys going to tell me your little secret?"

Sakura felt her veins run cold. "W-Wha **-** "she tried to get out.

"Oh please. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Da-Xie said crossing her arms. "Besides we now know for sure." She said producing out a manila envelope.

Sakura felt her stomach twist at the sight of the envelope. "Is that **-** "

"Yes. The results of your little test," the other woman sneered. "And might I congratulate you on finding your true father."

"No," Sakura said leaning back against the wall to support herself.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Just think about what Syaoran will say **-** "

"He said he wouldn't care…" Sakura found herself whispering with tears in her eyes. Her stomach continued to twist in angry knots, and the champagne she drank earlier was no longer sitting well in her stomach.

"Well I can assure you that he can and will care. This will be career ending for him. Not just for his entertainment career but also the Li Group," seeing that she was getting somewhere with the younger girl she continued. Hissing almost like a snake, "Do you really want to be the cause of his downfall Sakura? I thought you said you love him."

"I do," Sakura whispered tears falling freely now.

"Then, you know what you must do. You must leave and never come back," seeing the younger girl's shocked expression Da-Xie hissed, "You really don't think this isn't going to leak into the press?! The only way we can stop it from happening is by having you leave. Once you leave I will handle everything like I always do."

Sakura knew it was what she must do. In order to protect Syaoran she would do anything. "Okay but I want to see him one last time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!" Syaoran said running up to Sakura. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Suddenly he halted at seeing the look on her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

She tried to muster a brave smile. "Fine. I think I just drank too much champagne."

"Well I hope you feel well enough to perform," Syaoran said smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Sakura asked. It was then that she noticed up on the stage was a microphone with a bright light directed towards it.

"Surprise!" Syaoran could hardly contain his happiness. "All the major record labels are here. It's your time to shine Sakura **-** "

"Oh Syaoran I don't think **-** "Sakura tried to protest, but he was already steering her towards the stage.

"You'll do great!" he was saying ushering her onto the stage.

Sakura blinked into the bright lights, and with shaking steps she made her way onto the stool that was provided. To the audience she probably looked like she had stage fright, but what they didn't know was that her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Squinting through the bright lights she found Syaoran's amber eyes in the crowd. Well if there was one parting gift she could give him it would be this song. This song that she composed for him to show how much she loved him. Funny that it was meant to be a fun and uplifting song, but now she couldn't find the energy to make it uplifting.

Bringing up the microphone to her lips she began:

 _Where ever you are. I'll be there with you_

 _Where ever you go, I'll be right there with you_

She had to pause, and take a breath. Quickly fighting back her tears she continued.

 _I'll smile for you everyday_

 _And I'll pray for you every single day_

 _I fall asleep with thoughts of you_

 _And when I awake I call for you_

 _You're by my side protecting me_

 _And when I'm scared you embrace me_

 _You are my heaven_

Syaoran frowned in the audience. This sounded like the song he heard her play the other day. However, the other day it sounded so joyous and so happy. Now it sounded like… well he wasn't sure.

 _You're my only one way_

 _And every day_

 _I am thankful that you're here next to me_

 _You're the only one babe_

 _You've taught me how_

 _To love in this harsh world_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _When we're together we will never cry_

 _Never, never cry_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Forever_

 _We are never going to be alone._

Tears were now streaming down her face. And she couldn't stop them. Thoughts of her and Syaoran filled her mind. Fighting over the bed at their honeymoon, bickering over chores, and even their first kiss. Sakura knew now that what she had felt for Yukito was not love like she had thought. This was love, and it hurt more than words could say.

 _My heart still skips a beat when you are near_

 _And when we kiss I can't breathe_

 _And whenever I hear you voice_

 _I fear this isn't reality_

 _I can tell by looking in your eyes_

 _That you love me too_

 _You are my heaven_

 _You're my only one way_

 _And every day_

 _I am thankful that you're here next to me_

 _You're the only one babe_

 _You've taught me how_

 _To love in this harsh world_

 _Heaven_

 _The only person who protects me and will stay by my side_

 _Any sadness_

 _And any pain_

 _I'll be okay as long as you're with me_

 _I'm not jealous of other girls_

 _Because I know that you love me_

 _You're the reason why I live_

Meilin frowned and whispered loudly to Tomoyo, "The lyrics are so sweet, but she sounds so sad."

Tomoyo sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "I feel like Sakura-chan is saying goodbye, but I don't know why."

Syaoran's head snapped in Tomoyo's direction, and then he quickly looked back up at Sakura. His heart pounded in his chest at seeing the tears flow from her eyes. That's what this song sounded like. It sounded like a goodbye, but who was she saying goodbye to? It was then that he remembered that she said this song was for him… was she telling him goodbye? But why?

The audience sat enraptured as Sakura's voice became more powerful. Finding Syaoran's eyes once more she belted everything she had to him.

 _You're my only one way_

 _And every day_

 _I am thankful that you're here next to me_

 _You're the only one babe_

 _You've taught me how_

 _To love in this harsh world_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _When we're together we will never cry_

 _Never, never cry_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

 _Forever_

 _We are_

 _Never gonna be alone_

 _Oh, so alone_

The final note of the song drifted down, and the whole audience sat in stunned silence. Sakura gave a shaky bow, and the whole room burst with thunderous applause. Sakura quickly dashed off the stage, and almost made it to the exit of the hotel before an arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?!" Syaoran asked making her halt.

Sakura swallowed, and it took all of her energy to look back at him and smile. Syaoran couldn't help it, but seeing her smile he let her go. "I'm sorry but I'm really not feeling well. I think I'm going to go home **-** "

"Okay well let me get the car," Syaoran said frowning already signaling for someone to assist him with the car.

"No!" Sakura said a little too quick. Seeing the look on his face she swallowed once more."I don't want you to leave your party," she said with a shaky laugh. "You haven't even performed yet. You stay and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay," Syaoran said not wanting to argue with her in the state she was in. "But please take my car. I'll have Wei drive you home."

Sakura nodded, and before she could help herself she threw her arms around him.

"Sakura? Wha **-** "he started to say, but was cut off when he heard her muffled voice say:

"Please… let me just stay here for a moment."

He pulled her closer, and buried his head into her hair. "Sakura, why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me?" when he didn't get a response he continued, "Promise me, you are not saying goodbye." Again, when he didn't get an answer he drew her back to look into her eyes. "Promise me, Sakura."

She laughed and pulled back. "Of course not. I'll see you when you get home," she said straightening out his tie, and smoothing his lapel. She gazed up into the smoldering amber eyes she loved so much. It was times like this that she wished she could take a mental picture. "Break a leg you ole' wolf."

He grinned, "You feel better, weed. I'll see you when I get home."

With that he turned and left her. She stared at his back for a couple more minutes swallowing her tears. "Goodbye… Syaoran," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran sighed tiredly walking into his loft. His performance went over amazingly well, and it was already being picked up by all major news networks. It would probably be viral by tomorrow morning.

However, after the performance, Da-Xie had stopped him and recommended that he not announce that he was going to be taking over the Li group after the tour.

"Why?" he had asked taking a towel to sweaty brow.

"I don't think it's right since Sakura is not here," Da-Xie said handing him a bottle of water that he accepted gratefully.

His parents had been a little upset, but in the end they understood. Now all he wanted was to get in bed, and sleep next to the person he loved.

He grinned down at the bottle of Sprite he was holding. He had asked his driver to stop by a gas station so he could pick up this soda for Sakura. Whenever she had a stomachache she always asked for Sprite.

He frowned seeing all the lights turned off. Usually when she was home by herself she had every single light on because she was afraid of the dark. Even though she would never admit that.

It was strange, but he figured since she probably wasn't feeling well that she probably just went straight to bed.

"Sakura?" he said knocking on the bedroom door softly.

When he didn't get a response he switched on the bedroom light, and frowned even more when she wasn't in bed. Thinking she went back to sleep in her old room he checked there as well. This time when he turned the light on he got even more concerned because she wasn't there either.

"Sakura!" he shouted searching all the rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly there was movement from out in the living room. Swirling around, he ran out there only to see that stupid cat Kero glaring at him.

"She's gone, Li," came Da-Xie's voice from the door.

"Where is she?!" he shouted. "I have to go find her!" he said already searching for his car keys only to remember that Wei still had his car.

"It was your parents," Da-Xie said closing the door behind her.

"What?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"The results came in. She is your sister," Da-Xie said settling herself onto the couch. "Your parents threatened her, and made her leave immediately."

His legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground. "No why would they?"

"It's a disgrace. They can't have a bastard child attached to your father, and the fact that you're married to her **-** "

"Watch what you say," he growled.

"Not my words but your family. I'm only telling you what they told me and Sakura," her eyes flashed at seeing the pained look of betrayal coming over his face. "Sakura did this for you. She wanted to protect you. She asked that I tell you before she left that she doesn't want you trying to come find her."

His head shot up. "What?! But I have to **-** "

"She didn't take the results well either. I think she felt ashamed **-** "

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be happening.

Da-Xie smirked. "Your parents asked me when you wanted to announce that you're taking over."

Syaoran laughed to himself. "If they think I'm taking over that wretched company now they are sadly mistaken."

"Oh?" Da-Xie asked trying not to smile.

"Get ready Da-Xie because I'm going to be in the entertainment industry for a long time."

This time she did smile fully. "I'm looking forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Oh Darling. If there was one song to fit a chapter perfectly it would be this song. I love the Across the Universe version of this song a lot.

So here we go. The climax of the drama. So we now know the truth, but sadly they do not.

So I know I'm probably going to get questions of what Da-Xie's motive is and here's my explanation. Syaoran is her meal ticket so to say. She doesn't want to lose him. She never liked Sakura, but she knew that she was Syaoran's one weakness. She also knew that she needed to turn him against his family so he would never want to take over the company. So she had to use Sakura in order to make Syaoran hate his family so he would stay in the entertainment business with her. Make sense?

The song Sakura sings is Heaven by Ailee. She was featured in the last chapter however this one is an acoustic version. I really recommend Youtubeing the acoustic version. It really shows that Ailee can sing.

Next chapter will be the last full chapter before the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy!

Please review!


	16. Hey Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Sixteen: Hey Jude

Two years Later

"Wolf or Li Xiao Lang as he is known to Asia has become the next biggest star on the American airwaves," the announcer said.

Images of Wolf's concerts flooded the screen as well as pictures for his covers for American GQ and People magazine.

"He has become one of the only Asian stars to reach full popularity here in America," the announcer continued. "With his first hit single 'I'll Be There' he sky rocketed to fame."

His music video for 'I'll Be There' flashed over the screen. "Just what does the future hold for this now Grammy winner?" the announcer questioned.

"So what does the future hold for you?" Jimmy Kimmel questioned during an interview.

Wolf smiled making all the females in the audience swoon. "I'm actually releasing a second album." This was met with large squeals of excitement from the crowd. "This next one is a more personal. I actually wrote a few songs, which is new territory for me."

"Is this one more personal because of your divorce?" Jimmy boldly asked.

Staying professional Wolf only smiled. "It was an amicable separation. I hold no hard feelings, but yes this album is mostly inspired from my relationship with her."

Two weeks later, 'Eyes, Nose, and Lips' debuted at number 1 on the American Billboard.

A girl sat in a Starbucks and sighed longingly at her phone.

"What are you swooning over?" came a voice from above.

"Hm?" the girl asked staring up through the sun at the voice. "Oh Sakura! You made it!"

Sakura smiled and sat down across from her long time friend Malory. Placing a non-fat, soy latte in front of her friend, she made a face. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff." She said sipping her full fat white chocolate mocha.

"Sakura you know that dairy is not good for you. Didn't you watch that documentary I sent you on how they treat cows?!"

Sakura could only smile. Besides Tomoyo, Malory had been her long time friend. They had gone to school together since middle school, and even attended college together. If you imagined a California girl in your head the picture of Malory would pop up. Not only did she have the California girl looks, but she also had the California attitude of no gluten and being vegan. She had tried unsuccessfully to get Sakura to be a vegan for years, but it still hadn't worked. Some people even said her and Sakura favored each other. They both had the honey blonde hair, and light colored eyes but that's where the resemblance stopped.

"So what are you swooning over?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Um this!" Malory said swinging her phone over to Sakura.

Sakura's smile faded as she stared at the screen. There on the screen was Syaoran singing soulfully into the camera. Her heart clinched in her chest.

"Okay look. I know you don't like him for whatever unknown reason, but at least listen to this song!" Malory said yanking out her ear buds, and placing them into the protesting Sakura's ears. "As a song writer I'm sure you can appreciate this."

 _Tell me is really hard to see,_

 _That you make it so hard on me._

 _Go ahead and sting me with your lips,_

 _Cuz' you're just about to kill me_

 _Won't you set me free?_

 _But give me one more glance as you walk away,_

 _Smile like everything's gonna be okay._

 _When I'm needin' you again,_

 _I'll see you in my head._

 _I'll remember as if everything's always just the same._

 _I know that I've been cruel in my selfish ways,_

 _I'm looking like a fool in the end,_

 _I'm sorry if I hurt you oh baby,_

 _Baby please just talk to me_

 _Lookin' like a fool_

 _Gotta get away from you_

 _Oh tell me what do I do?_

 _Ohhh_

 _In your eyes, nose lips,_

 _The way she used to touch my skin,_

 _Your head down to your toes_

 _It's like your standing right in front me now._

 _Though the lights' gone darker now_

 _You've just gone way too far_

 _I'll keep you in my heart_

 _Though it kills me to say it now_

 _Baby I'll get over you._

Sakura wrenched the earbuds out of her ears, and thrust them back to Malory.

"Geez! Do you really not like him that much?" Malory asked frowning.

Sakura didn't answer, and instead took a big drink of her coffee even though it tasted sour to her now. It had been two years since she left Hong Kong in the dead of night.

Her father had been shocked to say the least when she showed up at his doorstep crying. However, he was kind enough to not ask questions, and just accepted the fact that his baby girl was home.

Touya, on the other hand, had many questions. He also had many solutions mostly involving Syaoran's head on a stick. But slowly over time the questions died down, and Sakura was able to continue with her life.

It had been very difficult keeping things a secret from Malory. Besides Tomoyo and now Meilin, Malory was her closest friend. However, she just couldn't bring herself to discuss it.

Tomoyo had of course tried to reach out on multiple occasions, but so far Sakura had evaded most of the difficult questions. Tomoyo finally accepted that she was never going to find out what happened. Eriol also couldn't get any answers from Syaoran who almost immediately became a recluse. He started to pour himself into his career more than ever. He took any commercial deal that came his way; he was working on two movies as well as a television drama. His excuse was he was always too busy to see anyone.

Sakura had to smile to herself. It was a stroke of pure brilliance on Da-Xie's part to have Syaoran release his album in English as well as Chinese.

The American girls ate up his music video for 'I'll Be There' as soon as it was released in English. Who wouldn't like seeing a shirtless Syaoran dancing around?

She was surprised to say the least when she first saw him on American airwaves. She had been getting ready for work one morning, and there he was on her Facebook being shared by all her friends. Soon, she would hear his voice everyday on the drive to work, and would see his face when she came home on all the media.

He had finally got his wish. He was now known by all American girls. If she had met him on airplane today she would now know who he was.

"Sakura are you okay?" Malory asked frowning. "Look I'm sorry. I thought you would like this one because of the lyrics…"

"No I do," Sakura said smiling reassuringly at her friend. "It's just… he reminds me of someone that I've been having a hard time forgetting."

Malory smiled sadly at her friend, and glanced at Sakura's right ring finger where a pretty ring sat. She always wondered why her friend wore a ring that looked like an engagement ring on her right hand. When she had questioned Sakura about it her friend would only give a sad smile. She was too good of a friend to asked what happened in China, but she had a hunch it had to do with a boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey man, let's take a break for a moment," came a voice over the intercom.

Syaoran looked up tiredly and nodded removing the headphones from his ears, and rubbing his eyes.

He was already working on this third album. Of course his record label was ecstatic, but at the same time everyone was worried he was over working himself. He was getting ready to go on his American tour any day now.

With a huff, Syaoran sat down next to the producer, and took a long drink from his water bottle. "So how's it sounding?" he asked tiredly.

"Honestly? Like you're exhausted, man." Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Li, I think you should take a break for awhile. You're losing the emotion that you've become known for. Maybe you should listen to some of your old stuff, and go on a vacation and think things through."

"I can't listen to my old stuff," Syaoran sighed.

The producer smiled sadly. "Well why don't you take a break, and we'll get back together once you get back from America." Syaoran nodded, and started to gather his things. "Oh wait! I forgot that Da-Xie wanted me to give her something."

Syaoran waited as the producer dug around his bag. Finally finding what he was searching for; he pulled out a disc and handed it to Syaoran.

"What's this?" Syaoran asked taking the disc.

"It's a song that Da-Xie wanted. That CD has the original, and then there's also the produced version on there as well."

"Whose it for?" Syaoran asked putting the CD into his bag.

"Beats me. I think she wants it to be on your third album."

Later that night, Syaoran turned on the lights to his house. He had sold his Loft in the city, and instead moved into a mansion in Victoria Park.

Sitting his bag on the kitchen counter; he searched the pantry and called for his cat. "Kero, dinner!" on cue, Kero ran into the kitchen meowing like he hadn't been fed all day. Syaoran knew this was a lie, and that the staff had fed him twice already. "Such a glutten," he tsked petting the yellow headed beast.

He couldn't bring himself to get rid of the cat after… well after things had happened. So instead he had kept him. They still didn't really like each other, but at least their relationship was better than what it used to be.

Grabbing his bag he made his way up into his bedroom. After a long shower he sat on his bed, and reached into his bag for his phone. He frowned when he touched plastic. Pulling out the CD case his curiosity got the better of him.

Usually if there was any track Da-Xie wanted on the album she would ask him first. Pulling on a shirt and pajama pants he reached for his laptop, and put the CD in. He figured he might as well listen to it now. He settled back awaiting to hear another dance pop sounding song, but was surprised when he heard a soft piano. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Then suddenly her voice was flooding his ears. He sat in shocked silence listening.

 _I still love you  
I wanted to tell you,  
The one who couldn't take it anymore and  
Gave up in the end.  
I miss you more than I hate you  
I long for you more than I'm sad  
Is this not it? Is this not it?_

 _If we bump into each other, what would happen?  
Would I hide from you amongst the crowd,  
Even if it's only a waste of insignificant feelings._

 _I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it._

 _You may be smiling from happiness now.  
You, the person who left hurtful scars more than happy memories,  
I miss you more than I hate you,  
I long for you more than I'm sad.  
Is this not it? Is this not it?_

It was the song they had sang together on that day so long ago. The song from her beloved yellow notebook. He could still remember sitting enraptured next to her watching her play the piano. She had taught him how to sing with emotion.

How did they have this? Why did Da-Xie want this?

The song ended, and Sakura's sweet voice drifted away. He was getting ready to replay the song when he heard the producer's voice come over the speaker.

"Track 2, remastered, Xiao Lang only."

This time the music started again. The same piano, but instead of Sakura's sweet voice mixed with his, it was only his voice. They had managed to make the song sound like an in studio produced song with only him as the lead vocals.

Da-Xie was stealing this song, and wanted to make it out like it was his. How could she do this?!

Well he wouldn't allow it. Not to this song. For now he wouldn't let Da-Xie know that he knew.

It was well past midnight when he finally fell asleep. With Sakura's sweet voice drifting into his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meilin walked through the streets of Irvine, California until she found her destination. Sakura was a hard girl to track down. She smiled at the nice lady at the reception desk, and was led back to where the classrooms were.

Peeking through the window, Meilin smiled at seeing Sakura sitting in front of her class of preschoolers playing a guitar.

"Ms. Kinomoto is one of our student's most favorite teachers," the principal said smiling. "So what makes you want to bring your son here?"

"Oh I've heard such good things about this school. We want only the best for our little Ken," Meilin said smiling sweetly at the principal.

"Well Ken will get the best education at this school **-** "the principal tried to say, but was cut off.

"So when can I meet with Ms. Kinomoto?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I feel like I should meet with Ken's future teacher before we make our final decision. You can make that happen can you?" Meilin said giving her a look.

The principal swallowed. The superintendent told her who this lady was, and what family she came from. They absolutely had to get this kid to come to their school. No matter what.

"S-Sure **-** "

At that a gong type sound sounded overhead. "It's time for the students to head outside to enjoy nature and meditate."

"You mean recess?" Meilin said trying not to roll her eyes.

"We don't like that word. We like to make everything an educational experience **-** "

"Sure. Well if you'll excuse me," Meilin said pushing open the door to Sakura's classroom.

"Wait, Ms. Li!" the principal said trying to stop her, but Meilin already walked inside.

Sakura turned at the commotion, and almost dropped her guitar. "Meilin?!"

"So this is where you've been hiding. I never took you for the hippie type of teacher," Meilin said settling herself at Sakura's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"I've come to knock some sense into you since I can't seem to get through Syaoran's thick skull," Meilin said searching through Sakura's desk drawer. "Really? Where's the good candy? Why do you only have this all natural stuff?"

"We're not allowed to have peanut butter or things with gluten," Sakura said, but then stopped herself. "Really Meilin **-** "

"Do you know what you've been putting my cousin through?" Meilin asked shutting the desk drawer with a bang. "He's become a total recluse. Do you know he hasn't spoken to his mother since you left?"

"Well no **-** "

"Do you also know that he is not taking over the Li Corporation? And that the stocks have plummeted so low that we are getting to the point where we might have to merge with another company?"

"Well **-** "

"Do you also not care that he is working himself to death? That he had to do a huge press release explaining your sudden disappearance. Do you know how much that hurt him **-**!"

"Of course I care!" Sakura couldn't help but to shout. Glancing out the door she lowered her voice. "Of course I care, Meilin. I care so much **-** "she was angry when her voice cracked.

"Then why, Sakura? Why did you leave him?" Meilin asked standing. Her keen eyes landed on the engagement ring on Sakura's right hand.

"I had to," Sakura said sniffing. "Da-Xie said **-** "

"Da-Xie?!" Meilin asked. "What did she do?!"

Soon it all came spilling out. Everything from the beginning to the end. Meilin sat in stunned silence. She didn't know. They had managed to keep everything a secret from her.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Sakura sniffed into her Kleenix. "We were hoping that everything was going to turn out okay, but then we found out I really was his sister **-** "

"How did you find out?"

"Da-Xie had the envelope. It had the results **-** "

"Did you read it?" Meilin asked inpatient. When Sakura shook her head Meilin couldn't help but to get angry. "You didn't read it for yourself?! How do you know she was telling the truth?!"

Meilin had her there. "Why would she lie?" was the only thing Sakura could come up with to say.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Meilin said as the gong sounded over head again.

"I'm sorry Meilin, but I have to get back to my students. Are you staying long?" Sakura asked quickly wiping at her eyes.

"No I have to catch a flight back home. I need to have a meeting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran's flight landed at LAX, and he was greeted by tons of fans. After being ushered to his car he was driven to his California mansion. He wasn't for sure what made him buy a house in California. Maybe a part of him thought that this was what she would have wanted **-** a house where they could spend half the year with her family.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a honey blonde girl walking on the sidewalk. Sitting up straighter he squinted against the sun, and his heart stopped. It was her!

"Stop the car!" he shouted to the driver.

"Mr. Li!" the driver protested as Syaoran jumped from the car.

Racing down the street his heart beat raced. It had to be her. "Saku **-** "he shouted pulling her around to face him.

"What the f **-** "the girl started to shout, but stopped at seeing who was standing in front of her. "Oh my god. Are you Wolf?!"

He tried not to let his disappointment show. It wasn't her, but the girl did look remarkably like her. Putting on his award winning smile he said, "Yes. I'm sorry to bother you **-** "

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "I have to take a picture. My friends will never believe me!" she squealed taking out her cell phone.

"No! Please no pictures," Syaoran said backing away.

"But **-** "the girl said starting to tear up.

Oh shit. He cursed to himself. "Hey! How about tickets? I'll give you tickets to my show. Back stage pass and everything."

"Really?" she asked her light eyes shining.

"Yeah!" by this time his security detail had finally caught up to him. "Please get this girl's name so I can get her tickets to my show." Turning back to her he said, "I look forward to seeing you there…"

"Malory," she said smiling widely.

"Malory," he said smiling. "And please bring a friend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Sakura sighed sitting in a taxi.

"Oh come on it's your birthday! You need to live it up a little!" Malory gushed.

Usually, with her family, she would go to Disneyland for her birthday, but this year Malory insisted on taking Sakura out.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked frowning into the Los Angeles lights.

"Only to the biggest concert of the year," Malory said smiling wickedly.

Sakura sat up straighter. "The Nysnc' reunion tour?!"

Malory gave her a look. "For real? No! We are going to see Wolf!" she said squealing.

Sakura's blood went cold in her veins. "What?" she squeaked out.

"I know you don't care for him, but this show is going to be epic. Plus I got us back stage passes!" she said whipping out two laminated passes. "You'll never guess who I got them **-** "

"Malory I can't **-** "Sakura tried to say, but stopped at seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase. Don't make me go alone," Malory pouted. "I know it's your birthday. I promise I'll make it up to you. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Sakura sighed, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran sat in his dressing room listening to a song on repeat on his IPod. He had performed many times in America, but for some reason tonight felt different.

"Mr. Li your VIP guests are here," came a voice from the door.

Frowning, he pulled out his earbuds. VIP guests? Turning around he almost fell out of his chair when he saw who walked through the door.

"Don't act surprised," came Eriol's smooth voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Syaoran growled.

"You honestly thought I would miss the chance to see you perform in America?" Eriol asked. "Plus we wanted to come visit here before Tomoyo can't fly anymore."

It was then that Syaoran noticed that Tomoyo had walked in with him. He also noted the small bulge of her stomach. "Oh! Congrats."

However, Tomoyo didn't say a word to him. She hadn't spoken to him since Sakura left.

"So have you gone to see her? You know her family lives an hour from here. Well maybe an hour and half with LA traffic **-** "

When Syaoran didn't answer Tomoyo couldn't help herself. "Of course he hasn't. Why would he? It's obvious he doesn't care about her **-** "

"Tomoyo, please," Eriol said patting her knee, not wanting to her to get worked up.

"Look I have to go perform. Thanks for coming to see the show," Syaoran said standing up not able to look Tomoyo in the eye.

After he had left, Eriol picked up his IPod to see what he had been listening to. "I think he does care Tomoyo," taking out the ear buds he pushed play, and Sakura's sweet voice filled the room. "I think he still loves her."

"It's obvious she does as well. Every time I bring him up on Skype she looks like it kills her. What in the world happened?!"

"Da-Xie is what happened," came Meilin's voice. Eriol and Tomoyo turned to her shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in the crowd, and tried to be as excited as her friend. All around her girls wore wolf ears, and were chanting loudly for Syaoran.

Swiftly, all the lights dimmed and beginning notes to Syaoran's song Rise filled the air. Then there he was gliding down from the raptures like an angel all in white.

 _Throw your hands in the air_

 _Keep your hands in the air_

As the concert continued, Sakura stared at him captivated. He looked different from when she last saw him. He looked a little thinner, and his hair was a wild as ever. It didn't hurt to see him in person as much as she thought it would. If anything it made her love him even more.

He had come a long way with his music. He now sang with emotion, and he no longer sounded like a robot. Even on his dance tracks he still sounded amazing.

Seeing her look Malory shouted over the music, "See! I told you that you would like him!"

Sakura could only smile. "I love him!" she shouted over the music. It felt good to say that out loud again.

"I knew you would," Malory said missing the reason behind Sakura's words.

Sakura decided she would allow herself this one last time to feel this emotion. She would allow herself to love him once more, but only for tonight. After tonight she would squish those feelings once and for all.

Staring up at him through the lights she wished with all her might that he could see her. So they could have one last moment together.

"Hey let's take a picture!" Malory shouted brining her in close and snapping a photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean she lied?" Tomoyo said sitting down on the couch shocked.

"About everything. Here's the real test results," Meilin said placing an, envelope on the table. "They are not brother and sister. Da-Xie lied to Sakura so she could use her to make Syaoran not trust his parents. Aunt and Uncle had no idea that's why Syaoran wasn't speaking to them."

"We have to let Sakura-chan know!" Tomoyo said reaching for her phone.

"Let Sakura know what?" Syaoran asked stepping into the room. He was taking a break before his final encore. "Oh, hi Meilin **-** "he said surprised, but stopped when she rounded on him.

"How stupid can you be?!"

"What?" Syaoran asked surprised, but stopped when she threw an envelope at him. Reaching into the envelope he pulled out the paper, and read through it. With shaking hands he lowered the paper, and stared at Meilin. "Is this true?"

"Da-Xie's been keeping it a secret this whole time. Syaoran, she's been using you."

Anger flooded him as he stormed out of the room. The group quickly tailed after him.

Syaoran found what he was looking for, and quickly kicked open the door. Da-Xie spun around surprised. "Xiao Lang! What are you doing?! You have to go on back on in five-"she stopped at seeing the look on his face.

"Tell me the truth, Da-Xie," he growled holding up the envelope.

She started to shake. "I don't know what you mean **-** "

"Tell me the truth. Why did you keep this from me?! What did you tell Sakura?!"

"Fine! I got the little bitch out of the way. I knew you wouldn't turn on your parents unless they did something to her. Don't you see I did this for you **-** "

"No… you did this for yourself. Also, when were you planning on telling me that you were trying to steal Sakura's song?"

"What?" she asked. Seeing that she was caught she said, "Well it's perfectly legal. She signed a contract **-** "

"You mean this one?" Meilin asked holding up another piece of paper. "Yeah I found out about this too." She said to mostly to Syaoran.

"I should put you in jail, but instead I'm firing you."

"What?! NO! Xiao **-** "

"What did I say about calling me by my first name? Now you better go quietly or you'll face the wrath of Li Lawyers, and I think you know what that means."

Once she was gone Syaoran rounded on his friends. "I have to find Sakura. I have to explain everything."

"Well looks like you won't have to go far," Tomoyo said holding up her cell phone. Looking at the screen he saw a picture of two girls smiling into the camera. "This is from her friend Malory's Instagram. She's here, Syaoran… at your concert."

Taking her phone he stared down into Sakura's face. She had changed over the past two years. Her hair was now a little bit past her shoulders, but he was glad to see her shining emerald eyes were the same.

"How can I get to her? I have to talk to her before she leaves **-** "

"I have an idea," Eriol said holding up Syaoran's IPod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's taking him a long time to come back out," Malory said squinting up to the stage. The crowd was starting to become restless.

"Maybe we should just go," Sakura said. She could already feel her heart breaking. She wasn't for sure how much more she could handle.

Malory sighed. "Yeah maybe you're right. If we head out now we could still get to your favorite dim sum place before they close."

"Sounds good," Sakura said.

They had just started to make their way out when the lights dimmed once more. Sakura looked back at Malory but her friend shook her heard. "It's okay. Let's just go."

They had just about made it to the exit when Syaoran voice filled the air.

 _I still love you  
I wanted to tell you,  
The one who couldn't take it anymore and  
Gave up in the end._

Sakura halted making Malory run into her. "What's wrong?!" her friend shouted, but stopped at seeing the look on Sakura's face. "Sakura?" she questioned.

 _I miss you more than I hate you  
I long for you more than I'm sad  
Is this not it? Is this not it?_

 _If we bump into each other, what would happen?  
Would I hide from you amongst the crowd,  
Even if it's only a waste of insignificant feelings._

 _I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it._

With every note his eyes scanned the crowed frantically. Where was she? Was she hearing this? This song that he had been listening on repeat for weeks now.

The crowd was confused. They had never heard this song before.

 _You may be smiling from happiness now.  
You, the person who left hurtful scars more than happy memories,  
I miss you more than I hate you,  
I long for you more than I'm sad.  
Is this not it? Is this not it?_

"It's my mother song," Sakura said with tears running down her cheeks. "He remembered…"

"What? What are you talking about **-** "Malory asked confused, but stopped when she saw a familiar girl heading towards them. "Tomoyo?"

Sakura rounded surprised to see Tomoyo standing before her. "What? What are you doing here **-** "

"No time!" Tomoyo shouted breathlessly. Thank god she had found her. "Here," she said handing her a microphone. When Sakura looked at her confused Tomoyo only said, "Sing to him Sakura. Let him find you."

The song was almost over, and he still couldn't see her. Hopefully Tomoyo had found her. He took a breath to go into the next verse when unexpectedly a sweet voice started to sing with his.

 _It was so familiar from the start,  
More than a long-time couple,  
And now it's nothing but insignificant memories._

 _I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it._

The crowd looked around confused. A spotlight turned on, and searched the crowd until it landed on one girl. It was like the whole crowd disappeared, and he could only see her. The crowd stared shocked, but none more so shocked than Malory. The crowd slowly parted letting Sakura make her way to the stage.

"What's going on?" Malory asked.

"I'll explain later," Tomoyo said grinning.

 _I tried emptying out my heart that's filled with you,  
Hoping something movie-like would happen to me._

 _I worry throughout the day,  
The medicine of time has passed,  
But this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't it._

As she reached the stage Syaoran knelt down, and pulled her up beside him. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. Not daring to let go of her hand they continued to sing:

 _Even I feel sorry for myself,  
I want to bury this finished love,  
But this can't be it, this can't be it, this can't be it._

Staring into each other's eyes they let the last notes of the song mix together. Finally when it ended the crowd burst into immediate applause.

"I found you," Syaoran said smiling. "I'm never letting you go again."

"But Syaoran we **-** "she started to say, but he shushed her.

"We have been lied to," was all he said. Seeing the confused look on her face he explained. "It was all Da-Xie she lied to us. We aren't related."

"You mean **-** "

"It means I can do this in public now, and I don't care who sees," he said drawing her face to his and kissing her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

So this was it! The ultimate ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the epilogue and then it's done. I can't believe this is finally ending. I've been working on this story for about 1 year now. Be sure to stay tuned to the very end of the next chapter. I'm going to include some bonus material, my little OST, and some review shout outs.

Song used this chapter:

I'll Be There by Taeyang

Eyes, Nose, and Lips by Taeyang

This Isn't it by Taeyang and Taeyang and Ailee

Please read and review!


	17. All You Need Is Love

Sorry! Re-upload. Sorry for confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor All You Need is Love that is owned by the Beatles.

Chapter Seventeen: All You Need is Love

 _Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy._

"You ready?" Fujitaka asked beaming down at his daughter.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sakura said smiling.

Taking her arm, Fujitaka teased, "Well at least I don't have to worry about you falling since you're not wearing shoes."

Sakura had to laugh. They had opted for a beach wedding in Malibu this time around so Sakura and whole wedding party wasn't bothering with foot wear.

"I'm glad I can see your dress this time," Fujitaka said smiling. "You look beautiful. Just like your mother."

Sakura blushed happily. Tomoyo had asked if Sakura had wanted her to make a new dress, but she said no. She loved her first dress, and wanted to get married in it once more.

The music started to play, and Fujitaka lead her down the aisle.

 _Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy._

 _All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need._

Syaoran smiled hugely seeing Sakura glide down the beach towards him. He was happy to see that she wore the same dress. However, this time he was more than happy to see her father, Fujitaka, walking her towards him.

Him and Fujitaka had hit it off rather quickly over their mutual love of archeology. Syaoran had even agreed to fund one of Fujitaka's expeditions that he had been trying to get a grant for.

Touya sat in the front row, and the two locked eyes for only a moment. Touya gave a small nod, and went back to watching his sister. Syaoran had to smirk. They still were far from being friends, but at least now they respected one another.

Yukito waved amicably, and it took all of Syaoran's will power not to scowl. There was still something about the guy that really irked him, but also drew him in at the same time. It was infuriating. Plus the fact that Sakura insisted on having him, and her brother over for dinner almost bi-weekly. That man could sure eat.

Sakura got to the alter, and handed over her bouquet to Tomoyo. Tomoyo accepted it gratefully, and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and beamed at Eriol who also sat in the front row bouncing a baby girl in his lap.

Malory stood next to Tomoyo, and could only smile at her longtime friend. She had taken the news roughly at first, but once she realized Syaoran could introduce her to Chris Evans, his last action movie co-star, she forgave them.

Meilin also stood smiling radiantly, and winked boldly to her new husband in the front row. Kai winked back flirtatiously, and the two of them shared a secret smile. They would share their happy news after the reception.

Fujitaka shook Syaoran's hand, and gave Sakura one last hug before he walked away.

Sakura smiled up at Syaoran radiantly, and Syaoran's warm amber eyes seemed to smolder.

"It's now time for your vows," the officiant said.

"Rule number one I will kiss you everyday, and have all the physical contact I want," Syaoran said teasing.

"Rule number two we live both here and China," Sakura said grinning. "And most of all I want not only our families to know, but the whole world to know just how much I love you."

"And the by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife and you may kiss the bride!"

Sakura cupped his face in hers, "So do you abide by the contract?"

"How about I seal it with a kiss?" Syaoran asked, and with that he captured his lips in hers.

 _Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy._

 _All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need (love is all you need)._

Author's Note:

All You Need Is Love. This is the song that played after my husband, and I officially became husband and wife and we walked down the aisle. This song inspired me to title every chapter after a Beatle's song.

So that's it! It's the end. I hope you guys love this story as I much as I did. I really had a great time writing it. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I love to read reviews even if they are only short ones.

Thank you to my friend Preya (Amethyst Beloved) for being a wonderful Beta reader for me. This entire story would not be possible if not for her. Not only was she my beta, but she was my psychologist haha! She was always there when I messaged her wanting to give up, but she always knew what to say to cheer me up.

Love and Lyrics OST (Official Sound Track)

Sakura by Ailee

Goodbye My Love by Ailee

This Isn't It by Taeyang (also of course the mixed version with him and Ailee)

Heaven by Ailee (both regular and acoustic)

I'll Be There by Taeyang

Eyes, Nose, Lips by Taeyang (be sure to check out the English cover by Eric Nam)

Rise by Taeyang

Honorable Mention Songs that I wanted to include, but couldn't make them fit:

Stay With Me by Taeyang

Wedding Dress by Taeyang

Love That is too Painful is not Love by Cover by Ailee

Bonus Material:

 **Sakura Introduces Syaoran to In'n'out Burger**

It was a beautiful sunny day in southern California. The birds were chirping, and everyone was in a great mood. That is… except for one person…

"You mean to tell me you cancelled our reservation to a private chef's table, and instead decided you wanted fast food?!" Syaoran asked dismayed.

"Syaoran," Sakura huffed turning to him glaring. "This just isn't any fast food… this in In'n'Out."

"I refuse to condone to your American fast food ways," Syaoran huffed back crossing his arms refusing to take one step out of the car. "Besides look there is a ton of people here. I'll be harassed-"he started to say, but Sakura plopped a baseball hat over his head.

"There we go. Now off we go!" she said stepping out of the car without waiting for him.

Syaoran sighed getting out of the car, and walked up to her glumly. "You know you will only be able to enjoy this animosity for a little while longer. As soon as your single hits you'll be a hit."

"I already have no such thing as animosity. I'm married to Wolf remember?" she teased opening the door the restaurant.

Syaoran was immediately greeted by the smell of grease, and a huge line of people. "So much for this place being in and out there's a huge line."

"That's because it's amazing. You know when you have to wait for something that it's really good," Sakura said bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Finally the two ordered and sat down to their meal. Sakura looked at him expectantly as he stared down at his cheese burger unsure.

"Well? Go on," she pestered eyes shining.

He sighed. Those eyes got to him every time. Picking up the hamburger he gingerly took a bite, and then stopped when the most wonderful sensation hit his taste buds.

Sakura smirked sipping her milkshake. "So… what do you think?"

"It's… okay," he said but taking another big bite.

Once he finished his burger he looked down sadly. Seeing this Sakura laughed and pushed another burger to him. "Told you so," was all she said seeing him dig into another.

Kittyangel: Now I want In'N'Out LOL

I wanted to do a section for review shout outs, but instead I decided to just say this:

Again, that you to everyone that believed in me and stuck by me through this fic. I knew when I ventured out to write this that it wasn't going to be an easy fic for people to swallow so to say. I knew what I was writing about was uncomfortable, but it was the story I wanted to tell. I set out to write a romantic comedy just like the Korean Dramas that I love so much, but as the fic progressed it turned into so much more. I appreciate more than words can say that when I started to get flamed badly I had so many encouraging, and wonderful readers that made me not give up. Thank you all so much.

See you soon… perhaps

Kittyangel


End file.
